17 Ain't So Sweet
by Soul-Jazz
Summary: AU. I moved to be with my friends and met the infamouse jerk named Sasuke, who I get partnered up for a music project. Here's the catch, he's my "Soulmate" as so my mom's trick says. I fell for him... I never thought I would... But you know what? The worse was yet to come. /COMPLETE/. SasuSaku.
1. Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Author: **Yes, this is my first SasuSaku fic, but its not my first time writing, I've done stories on Death Note and such, so I hope you enjoy another fic by me, Soul-Jazz:)

**RECENT UPDATES!  
I CHANGE SOME STUFF AROUND THIS FIRST CHAPTER SO MAKE SURE TO RE-READ IT, I DECIDED THAT SOME STUFF WOULD BE BETTER  
WITHOUT THIS, AND THAT... **

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

* * *

_Seventeen is just a test  
Yeah and I would recommend  
That you live with no regrets  
And even if it seems_

_Like the world is crashing on you  
You shouldn't let it hold you down  
Shouldn't hold you back oh no, woah oh_

**-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Seventeen Ain't So Sweet**

**

* * *

**

**1 WEEK AGO, SUNDAY:**

Sakura Haruno sat on a chair beside her study table, she opened her laptop and began to check for new mail, there was nothing that important, only Ecards sent by Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Naruto. It was her 17th birthday today, and they remembered it, she was pleased at the fact that they did. She walked to her bed and lay flat on the mattress, staring at the ceiling, thinking of what she wants for her birthday, then suddenly a chat window popped out and a little "ding" was heard. She raised her head to see who it was and saw that it was Naruto. She smiled as she stood from the bed and sat down on the chair and began to reply to Naruto:

**RamenLuvr: **_Hey Sakura-chan! How's it there? In Chicago?_

**CherryBloom: **Fine as usual…

**Ramen Luvr:** _Hey, happy birthday…again:)_

**CherryBloom: **Thanks Naruto, how is it there in New York, and how is the others?

**RamenLuvr:** _Its fine here, the others are too, and we're all classmates and went to the same schools, and right now, we enrolled in a music school called "NY Academy of Music and Arts" it's pretty huge here, it's the best of the best around New York AND our school's Arts Academy, for those students..who..you know, wanna uleashed inner talents, we just figured its just for fun, you know, practicing music and stuff, Sakura-chan, when are you coming back?_

_NY Academy of Music and Arts…I've heard about that school before, are they serious? I'm so jealous…_thought Sakura, she always wanted to enroll in a school like that, and she missed her friends so much, 6 years had passed, and it would be fun to be with them in that school, but she knew that fantasy would never happen. Then she read Naruto's next question, _When are you coming back?_

It made her pause for a second, that question made sad inside because she knew she could never come back, her parents had great occupations here and they wouldn't want to let it go since it makes good money. She closed her eyes, sighed and typed:

**CherryBloom:** I don't really know Naruto….

**RamenLuvr:** _Oh, ok…but I hope you really do Saku, you don't know how much we miss you here…_

**CherryBloom: **I miss you guys too

Then Sakura heard her mother calling her name from down stairs "SAKURA! COME DOWN HERE" her mother yelled she turned back to her laptop and typed:

**CherryBloom: **Gotta go Naruto, mom's calling me…

**RamenLuvr:** _Alright Sakura, see ya…_

**RamenLuvr went offline.**

**CherryBloom went offline.**

Sakura closed her laptop and ran down the stairs just to see her mom and dad holding out a chocolate cake with the words "Happy 17th birthday Sakura" written in white icing. She smiled, she loved chocolate since she was little, then she smiled at her parents. "Happy Birthday Sakura" they both said, Sakura smiled at them in thanks and pulled them in to a tight hug.

"Not too tight Sakura, you might get icing on your clothes" said her mom "And you look pretty by the way…"

"Blow out the candle now Saku" said her dad, Sakura closed her eyes and said a small wish in her mind _I hope I get what I want for my birthday_ then blew out the candle.

"Alright Sakura, what do you want for your birthday, oh my gosh, you're almost eighteen, one year more, you're all grown…" said her mom, Sakura sighed, she doesn't know what she wanted for her birthday, but then, what Naruto said earlier made her think that it was the best thing that she could have if only they approve of it.

"Well Sakura, what is it?"

She looked at her parents and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and said the words:

"I want to move back to New York, and continue my studies there, and enroll in a music and arts school…"

**4 Days Later, THURSDAY:**

Four days had past and Sakura couldn't still believe it, her parents actually approved of her wish to move back to New York and continue her studies there and enroll in NY Academy of Music and Arts. They approved because they think that she's coming of age, and she deserves a reunion wit her friends. Now she's staring at the window of the condo her parents bought her in New York, she looked at the streets and realized how much she missed this environment, this busy environment. Then she smiled as she remembered her auditioned in NY Academy of Music and Arts, how she passed, and the joy it gave her, and now the only thing left was to enroll to the NY High, NY Academy's High School, the school Naruto's talking about. Which she'll handle tomorrow….

**Another 4 Days Later, MONDAY:**

A tall boy with bluish-black hair leaned on the walls of NY Academy of Music and Arts. He was wearing a grey fit t-shirt, and a black leather vest along with loose black jeans and combat boots and a guitar strapped on his back. He about 17 years old, extremely good looking, and had this rebellious feel on his appearance. He sighed as he waited for his friends/bandmates.

His name was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ugh, where the hell are they?" he muttered as he looked around, then he saw a familiar ramen loving blonde boy about his age who was walking happily to him along with another man.

"Hey Teme, you're early!"

"You're late Dobe…as usual"

"You should've been used to it already by now Teme…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, since he and Naruto met 6 years ago, he's been given the nickname "Teme" by the ramen lover. He smirked as he looked at the other boy, who's none other than his other friend Shikamaru, then he turned to the blonde and said "You've gone to a Ramen Shop again didn't you Dobe?"

"Uh huh, you know me well now Teme, well, you should've since we known each other for years now, and yeah, I went to a newly opened Ramen Shop, and man they cook good stuff…you should try eating Ramen teme…"

"Yeah, like that'll happen, c'mon Dobe, we'll be late for class…"

"Alright"

Their classroom was a huge auditorium, all the lights we're turned on, and the other students we're chatting with each other as they waited for the teached. Sasuke motioned to a seat and Naruto and Shikamaru doing the same thing. Naruto, who's beside Sasuke faced him and said "Hey Teme, have you heard? We got a new student today! And guess what? She's a girl…"

Sasuke, bearing no enthusiasm at the news, rolled his eyes as Naruto told the news. "Hn, like I care about that, she's probably another obsessed fangirl like Karin or something, every girl is, except for Ino and Hinata that is. Other than that, girls are nothing but obsessed fangirls, nothing new at all, she's might just be also one of them…"

"Hey Teme, maybe she's different…"

"I doubt it…"

Naruto looked at his watched and said "Hey, Ms. Tsunade is late today, ugh, what takes her so long? I wanna meet the new girl already!"

"Isn't she always late? Women want to look pretty, so it's natural..."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and grinned "Hey teme, the way you say it, its like you know a lot about women…"

Sasuke shrugged "Its just pure common sense Dobe…which sadly you don't have…" Naruto was just about to react when Tsunade entered the auditorium. She walked to the stage and faced her chattering students and cleared her throat, which silenced the whole crowd.

"Sorry for being late class" said Tsunade "I had to take our new student to a little tour of the whole academy, and its time you get to know her…"

Chatters of excitement filled the auditorium, and only a black haired girl who was crossing her arms didn't have the enthusiasm. Her name is Karin, she used to wear glasses, but then she preferred contacts since it showed her "pretty face". She was one of the Academy's top students, and also, New York's richest, meanest, mean girl. Her obsession with Sasuke was keeping her from being enthusiastic. Her friends were looking at her in complete confusion and said "Hey, Karin aren't you happy?" one of them asked. Karin shook her head "I'm happy as long as this girl doesn't take my Sasuke from me…but she'll always be a loser in my eyes, whoever she is…"

"Silence Please!" Tsunade interrupted "Now let me introduce her to you" she motioned a hand at the right side of the stage and a girl walked out and stood beside Tsunade, everyone but Sasuke saw. But, Sasuke can't help but to be curious on what she looked like, every now and then he would steal glances to look at the new girl, and saw that she had bubblegum pink hair that was up to her elbows, and emerald green eyes, she was tall, athletic-looking, and not to mention pretty, but Sasuke held that thought off as Naruto looked at the girl with an open mouth "No way…" he said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion as he tried to decode the expression Naruto held.

"Everyone this is Sakura Haruno" said Tusnade "From this day onwards, she'll be joining us, and make music with us. So please give her a warm welcome…you can sit wherever you want Sakura…"

Before Sakura could say her thanks to Tsunade, voices yelled "SAKURA?! SAKURA! YOU'RE HERE!" everybody turned around and saw Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata yelling and smiling at her. Sakura looked at them and saw there was a rebellious looking boy beside them, he had bluish-black hair and onyx black eyes, and he was the only person who seemed to be not interested at what was going on.

_He's cute_ Sakura thought as she looked at the boy then to her friends, who gave her a signal to sit by them. She smiled as she walked over to them and sat down beside Ino and Naruto.

Sasuke looked at his friends, and felt out of place, he was the only person in the group who seemed to not know the pink haired girl named "Sakura", he sighed as he looked away.

"I thought you'd never come back Saku!" said Ino as she hugged her best friend so tight "You changed a lot over the years, look at you, pretty at 17!"

"Thanks Ino" said Sakura "Nhh, I can't breathe…"

"Sorry Sakura, its just that I'm so happy, you being here and all" said Ino "And hey Naruto, its time to introduce her to our E.T" she said as she raised her hand up and placed her index finger and her middle finger together, and her ring finger and pinky together, making a V on the middle, an alien hand.

"E.T? Extraterrestrial?" said Sakura, puzzled, her friends just smiled at her and said "Naruto?"

"This…is our E.T" said Naruto as he grabbed the cute bluish-black haired boy she saw earlier by the arm and made him face Sakura. Sasuke, who was surprised by this sudden move said "Hey, dobe, what the-"

"This is Sasuke Uchiha" said Naruto "Our E.T, well it's just a nickname because he is so…something, well, we met him a week after you left, and man, he's rich…"

"I get the point Ramen-head" said Sasuke as he rolled his eyes "Hn, who's the bubblegum head?" he said dumbly, even though he knew her name. Naruto smiled and said "Teme, this is Sakura, she's our long lost friend, she moved to Chicago 6 years ago, and now she's back and she's with us…didn't you listen to Tsunade earlier?"

"Like I care" said Sasuke "Now let go of me dobe before I whack you with my guitar and you might not even remember your name…"

"Hi. I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you…Sasuke" said Sakura, as she held out her hand, she was curious about the Uchiha. Sasuke looked at her hand and said "Like I care about it…"

"Now you said it…likewise"

Sakura stared with her insides burning with anger at Sasuke _What a jerk! No wonder Ino and the others call him an E.T, he's so, so...something_ she thought _He isn't a human-friendly type kind of thing…he so, so…something._

"Today, we're doing groups" said Tsunade "perform your own music, OWN SONGS, each group by the order I give you, understand?"

The class nodded and Tsunade looked at Sakura "And you Ms. Haruno, since you don't have a group, you can perform tomorrow, because tomorrow is solos…and since you're new you could just watch and see what we do here…"

"Huh? Solos? But why?" said Naruto, confused "We never did solos before…"

"Alright first up!" said Tsunade "Ino and Hinata…stage, now!"

"It's us Saku" said Ino as she and Hinata stood up "Wish us luck Saku!" she said as they both ran down the stairs and walked up to the stage. They both grabbed microphones then began to sing:

**("I Hate This Part" – Pussycat Dolls)**

(Ino)

We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue  
And right now radio's all that we can hear  
Now we ain't talked since we left, it's so overdue  
It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here

(Hinata:)  
The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts

(Ino and Hinata:)  
I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers

I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

(Ino:)  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

Everyday, seven takes of the same old scene  
Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine  
Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep  
But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me?

(Hinata:)  
The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts

(Ino and Hinata:)  
I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers

I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

(Hinata:)  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like nothing's wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
'Cause I see sunset in your eyes

(Ino and Hinata:)  
I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers

I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

(Ino:)  
That I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part

I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it, oh

I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part right here

After the song ended, the crowd clapped at the beautiful performance done by Ino and Hinata. And Sakura noticed that only a certain group of girl didn't clap, she saw that it was a black haired girl who was crossing her arms and rolling her eyes at the performance. Sakura turned to her like-a-brother friend Shikamaru and said "Shika, who's that girl…?"

Shikamaru grinned and said "That's Sasuke/E.T's number one admirer, or obsessed fangirl. Her name's Karin, she's one of the Academy's top students, and also Sasuke's number one fangirl…right Sasuke?"

Sasuke, who was just sitting there quietly, rolled his eyes and said "Whatever, I don't give a shit…" as he looked at the stage blankly. Sakura frowned, W_hat the hell's wrong with this guy?_ She turned to Shikamaru and whispered "Why does that moron have fangirls?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and snorted "Why don't you tell me? You're the girl, well, even though I'm not, isn't it obvious? He's got the looks, why wouldn't he have fangirls? Jeez Saku, did six years in Chicago make you so innocent? What a drag..."

Sakura gasped "I'm not innocent..just…just…confused"

"Alright then…" said Shikamaru as they watched Ino and Hinata walk back to them and back to their seats. Sakura smiled at HInata "Good singing Hina! I never knew you had it in you!"

"Thanks Sakura" said Hinata, Sakura gasped once more "Hina! You're not that shy and shaky when you speak anymore!"

"Oh, Saku, it took a lot of work to…persuade her to do so" said Ino as she leaned on her seat "She still fancies Naruto, but the git doesn't seem to notice…" she said in a lower voice. Then Tsunade yelled:

"KARIN and your friends, YOU'RE UP!"

"Here we go…again" said Ino as she shook her head, Sakura saw the other groan, and Sasuke mouthed _Shit._

"Ugh, my iPod's in my locker…" Sasuke muttered as Karin and her two other friends stepped onto the stage, Karin was wearing top that shows her cleavage and a mini skirt, her friends were by her side, with their hands on their hips. Karin looked at crowd and said:

"Music"

Then her friends started shaking their hips, and Karina also did too, then she started to sing:

**(Too Cool – Camp Rock)**

I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

Lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
Show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents  
I got it all  
Well others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously  
I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

Too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

She ended the song with a slut-ish pose and the crowd had open mouths, Sakura just stared, Ino shook her head, Naruto closed his eyes, Hinata tapped her shoes on the floor while Sasuke just said "Hn"

Karin smiled sweetly at everyone then gave a blow kiss to Sasuke who just crossed his arms, keeping his cool even though everyone was looking at him. "Beat it" said Sasuke as he glared at the crowd _as if they're always shocked, aren't they used to the fact that, that Karin always does that to me in every end of her performance?_

"The others didn't sing at all..." commented Sakura "It was only that Karin girl who sang it through…"

"To be the star of the show, of course" said Ino rolling her eyes

"Alright next up, Uzamaki, Shikamaru, and Uchiha, you're up!" yelled Tsunade. Sasuke stood up and turned to Naruto "It's us dobe, let's go" he said as he watched Naruto and Shikamaru stand up.

"Move it bubblegum head" said Sasuke as he pass in front of Sakura. Sakura crossed her arms and muttered:

"Jerk"

"Thanks…I appreciate the compliment, now I feel all fuzzy and warm in the inside…"

"Retard…"

"Likewise"

Sasuke smirked once more before he, Naruto and Shikamaru went up to the stage, Sakura groaned "Jerk, Jerk, Jerk, that E.T…"

_Not to mention hot_ she thought, but she kept that thought off and watched them perform. Sasuke started to play his guitar, and Shikamaru also, then Naruto playing his drums. The crowd started cheering, and for the first time, Sakura saw Karin cheering for her beloved, she rolled her eyes at this, who would like a jerk like him?

**(False Pretense – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**

(Sasuke:)

Oh, it's time to let it go

The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you  
When a friend tries to stab you right in the face  
Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew  
Don't sweat it, {it was} set on false pretense

(Sasuke, but Naruto is singing in a low background voice :)  
Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
And it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
Cu-cu-cu-cuz you know...

(Sasuke:)  
It's sacrifice  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending to deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again

All along you know you thought you got the best of me  
{But} you were wrong and I'm laughing right in your face  
I cannot believe you claimed you were my family  
Don't sweat it - it's set on false pretense

(Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru singing low background voice :)  
Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
And it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
Cu-cu-cu-cuz you know...

(Sasuke :)  
It's sacrifice  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending to deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again

Oh, it's time to let it go

(Shikamaru:)  
I can't seem to understand it how you turned out to be so cold  
You tried but were caught red handed, are you happy with your role?  
It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke...

(Sasuke:)  
It's sacrifice  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending to deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again

So play the game until you run out  
And play the game into my hand

.The whole crowd clapped and even Sakura too surprisingly, she was so amazed on how good they play and how good Sasuke sang, but again, she tried to put that thought off, but it was too true to ignore. Naruto smiled at them, and Hinata was blushing mad and Ino was clapping. Karin was jumping for joy, (which was an awkward scene) and Tsunade had a small smile on her face.

_These boys never failed to impress me, especially Uchiha…one my best top students…you'll do well_ Tsunade thought. Then she walked to the back of the auditorium and went to Sakura.

"Ms. Haruno" said Tsunade, Sakura jumped when she heard the voice, she turned around and saw Tsunade with a clipboard on her hands, and a pen.

"So, do you think you can do it?"

Sakura looked at the stage where the three are thanking the crowd for their performance, then back at Tsunade, with determined eyes, she said:

"I Can Do It"

* * *

**Author:** Like it? Please **REVIEW** if you want to read more, this is one of the only things that gives me inspiration to continue!


	2. Now She's Pissed

**Author: **Here is the latest chapter of 17 Ain't So Sweet! Sorry if I haven't updated because I had the disease of Writer's Block! Plus, I'm running out of songs choices…so I had to scan over 400 songs in my iPod and others. And about the song choices, yeah, I had to pick songs appropriate for the character, its hard. I was planning to give Sasuke one of Linkin Park's songs since they're my favourite band ever, but we'll see as we get down on later in the story…to the DISCLAIMER!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

_Special_

_You think you're special__  
__You do__  
__I can see it in your eyes__  
__I can see it when you laugh at me__  
__Look down on me__  
__You walk around on me__  
__Just one more fight__  
__About your leadership__  
__And I will straight up__  
__Leave your shit__  
__Cause I've had enough of this__  
__And now I'm pissed_

**-Limp Bizkit, My Way**

**

* * *

**

Tsunade smiled at Sakura, "Good, looks like you will have a bright future in this Academy, Ms. Haruno, I look forward to your performance tomorrow…" then she walked back to the stage, and faced the students, who started to chatter around with their friends, using her authority over them, she cleared her throat, and the talking died away, then everyone turned their attention to Tsunade. She looked at the silenced crowd and said "We're doing solos tomorrow because, its for a special project that we are going to have this year, and we have to pair you up in the way your vocals match with each other, so we need to hear all of your individual voices-"

"Of course I can do that!" said Karin out loud, everyone turned to her, and she gave them a look, and looked at Tsunade, who seemed to be looking at her too.

"We all know that, Miss Karin, and please don't interrupt me when I'm talking, its rather disrespectful, and you are one of my top students, and maybe it the time that you act like one, hm?" said Tsunade as she crossed her arms and looked at Karin. Karin however, with these words said to her, shrank in her seat for the first time.

"OWNED" said Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata all together, and others amongst the crowd repeated the same thing too, along with Sakura, who had a bit of disliking to the girl, she wasn't sure about Karin yet, but something made her say "Owned" to her. She looked to Sasuke's direction; he simply rolled his eyes when they started saying "Owned" to Karin. He gave his usual "Hn", and crossed his arms, and Sakura wasn't sure if he was amused, annoyed, or in between, to the short reply that he gave.

"AS I was saying…" continued Tsunade, then the crowd silenced once more and paid attention to the blonde "we will be doing solos tomorrow, you may do covers on other songs if you like, originality will be set aside for now, what matters is your vocals…you may now be dismissed."

After she said the word "dismissed", the crowd stood up and headed out, as if that was the word that they have been waiting for all this time. Sasuke stood up casually, with his hands on his pockets as he walked out the auditorium and waited for the others. "How very ungentlemanly that Uchiha is, he walked out of this auditorium without waiting for us…" muttered Sakura as she stood up along with the others. Ino rolled her eyes as she patted her pink headed friend at the back and sighed as she looked at Sakura "That's just how Sasuke is, Saku…get used to it"

"He's so…so…something" muttered Sakura as crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as they walked to the exit "Whatever about him, he's a jerk, a really bad jerk…who likes him?"

"Umm…almost everyone?" Shikamaru said as he jumped in their conversation "Almost every girl Saku, except for Ino and Hinata, you know that they like other guys…like me"

Ino turned to Shikamaru and gave him a look "We know that, and I know that myself, I like you too, in fact, very much, and you know that, but Shika, don't you see what we're doing? GIRL TALK!" as she pushed him to Naruto and walked back to Sakura "Even though interrupting, Shika's right, almost every girl does, and Karin here, is like the minister/president of the whole obsession…in fact at first we were surprised, because we never knew that how much of a jerk he is, he has LOTS of admirers…its ironic, very ironic…"

"Tu che" replied Sakura as she smiled "It's really ironic…" then they reached the exit, and Sasuke was waiting there for them, with a frown on his face. Once again he gave the usual "Hn" expression as he walked to them and said "You do realize that there is someone waiting for you guys outside this auditorium?"

"Sorry, we thought we're the only ones here, and we never knew you were waiting for us, and you were ACTUALLY coming along…" said Sakura as she sneered at the raven haired boy and she crossed her arms once more. Sasuke looked at her for a moment, eyeing her from head to toe then sneered at her too.

"Likewise, I never knew that you were coming along too…" he said as he walked ahead of them, leaving Sakura near the point of rage, but it was a good thing Ino stopped her from charging to the raven haired Uchiha. "Saku, don't let your anger eat you away, it will only just make him more amused, because you're being touchy…" Ino said as she held Sakura back.

"Must destroy…Sasuke..Uchiha…" she said as she struggled to break free of Ino's grasp, good thing, Naruto came to Ino's aid and talked Sakura out of it, then after a few moments of calming down, Sakura finally came into her senses. They all sighed in relief as they walked to catch up with the Uchiha.

Sasuke was standing on a corner, frowning again as he waited once again for the others, then saw them as they suddenly came, along with the bubblegum head, which is someone that he doesn't really get along with, he rolled his eyes as they came along.

"So, she really IS coming…" he said as he eyed Sakura once more "Hn, fine, whatever…" as he walked along beside Naruto and Shikamaru, who kept looking at Sakura, making sure that she won't fire up on Sasuke. Sakura was taking deep breaths, looking for inner peace. "Inner peace, Sakura, relax, you can do it, don't let that Uchiha intimidate you, relax…" Sakura muttered to herself as she walked, Ino and Hinata were supporting her as she does so. After they reached the Academy's doors, they all looked at each other and said they're goodbyes, before parting ways to go home.

"Goodbye Saku-chan, see you around!" said Naruto as he waved to the pink headed girl and walked off. Ino also went and said her goodbyes to Sakura before going home "Bye, Saku! See you around too, and later, I'll have Shikamaru pinch me, since I still think that you, coming back here, is a dream…."

"Cheesy" said Sakura as she smiled at Ino, who waved at her once more, before going with Shikamaru, who was waiting for her at the sidewalk. She sighed at their sweetness, Ino was lucky to have such a romance at 17. But then, she shooked her head as she walked along the sidewalk, with her hands at her pockets, looking at the streets as she did so, but there was something that she noticed, _Sasuke_, he wasn't there earlier, _He must've slip off while we're saying our goodbyes…_ thought Sakura as she stared at the ground as she walked. But then she realized that she was thinking about him, this angered her a lot. "Why do I care about that Uchiha?" she asked herself as she stomped her feet angrily at the ground as she walked to the subway "He's a jerk, a retard, and an E-"

She stopped midway into completing her sentence, as she bumped in to someone since she wasn't looking at her surroundings as she reached the subway, she stared at the ground on the way there, and now she had an accident…great…

She kept her head down, not caring who it was she bumped to, "Sorry" she muttered at the stranger that she hit. But the stranger replied with a very familiar "Hn", she looked up, and saw Sasuke looking at her as if she was a stupid person, he had his guitar strapped on his back, and with crossed arms, he sneered at Sakura and said "Whatever…bubblegum head"

She frowned "What are you doing on a subway, Mr. Uchiha? I thought you're some rich guy, and why are you taking the subway…when you could comfortably seated in some fancy car, rather than standing in a moving train…" she said these words in a rather menacing tone, which was really unlike her, since she was nicer than this. But whenever she faces the Uchiha, all that changes…

"I have my ways…" Sasuke replied as they both got on the train, he leaned on a pole as the train started moving "And why do you care, Haruno? I can do whatever I want, so whatever I do, deal with it"

"Jerk…" she muttered, her stop was still a long way to go, and if the raven haired boy was with her all they way, it would be like riding with hell.

And it came true.

It was only Sasuke and her, and a few others on the train, he was still there, leaning on that pole, and he looked like as if he'll never get off. Even though annoyed, Sakura tried to hide, she wanted at least sometime alone, just her, and without Sasuke, and yet it looked impossible. Sasuke remained calm and cool, and oblivious to the fact that across him was a very annoyed Sakura, he remained oblivious to the fact, since he doesn't want to get affected by it, and he finds it rather amusing if she gets pissed by the sight of him.

After a few minutes, it was, at last, Sakura's stop, she sighed as kept her head down as she walked out of the train, she doesn't want to see the Uchiha's face before she goes home, she wants to go home happy, and very happy indeed. She climbed up the stairs and looked at the streets before her, she saw her condo just a few blocks away and she sighed happily, finally, a break from all the stress that Sasuke has been giving her. But then, all those hopes and dream are entirely ruined as she him walking at the sidewalks coolly, he sneered as he saw her.

"Are you following me?" she asked Sasuke as she glared at him, Sasuke stopped at his tracks, just in front of Sakura and rolled his eyes.

"What makes you think that, Haruno? And why would I waste my time following someone like you? You're not that important in this world to be stalked around for…what makes you think you're that important, that a Uchiha like me would follow someone like you?" replied Sasuke.

"Why do you think so high of yourself, Sasuke?!" Sakura said outloud to him "Who do you think you are, anyways? A god, or maybe the Lord of something…or what? You're such a JERK, you hear me Sasuke Uchiha? A JERK!"

Then Sasuke grabbed her by the arms and pulled her closer, until their faces are only a few inches…maybe centimeters apart from one another. Sakura tensed at this sudden move, since she was so close to his face…his beautiful, handsome, god-like face. Then he spoke "Sakura Haruno…you've got guts to say such things…I find it rather interesting that you do…" then he released her from his grasp, and Sakura gasped for air, because she realized that the whole time Sasuke was holding her close to him, she wasn't breathing at all, as if her heart stopped beating too. Sasuke gave her a look then walked away, Sakura watched him go, her hand on her heart, still reassuring herself that it was still beating. She took a couple of deep breaths before she went back to normal.

She went back to reality as she went back to I-Hate-Sasuke-Uchiha mode, she hated herself for actually being perfectly still while he did that to her. She took out her keys as she walked to her condo building; she took the elevator up to her floor and readied her keys for door opening. As she walked to her door, she saw the Sasuke unlocking the door of his condo. She looked at him in wonder_, He lives here too?I though he's suppose to live in some kind of mansion with 30 maids to do his bidding…_thought Sakura as she just stood there, watching the Uchiha unlock his condo door, but then he paused, as if he felt her presence, he turned around just to see the very person he had in mind…bubblegum head, Sakura Haruno.

"Hn, are you following me?" he asked as he looked at the bubblegum headed girl, who just stood there, with her keys in her hand, and staring at him. He raised an eyebrow at her stillness, as if she was some status, she stayed perfectly still.

Sakura shook her head to come back to reality, again, disappointed with herself for staying perfectly still, she was suppose to hate him, not to stare, and stay perfectly still. _You pathetic Sakura, why do act like this to that Raven-headed jerk lately?_ She thought as she looked at Sasuke, who was waiting for her reply.

"I'm not, I just happen to live in THIS VERY BUILDING" said Sakura as she placed her hands to her hips as she cocked her head to the door beside her, their condos were right across from each other, for Sakura, this, was rotten luck, but she shook that thought off as she continued "Why are you here? Why do you live here? I thought you're rich? I was expecting you to live in some fancy looking mansion with a hundred maids to do your bidding…"

"It's my life, I can do whatever I want with it, besides, why do you assume much? Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I'll have those 100 maids you're saying, but I do have them, BUT, I want to live independently...like I said earlier in the train; it's my life, so whatever I do, deal with it." said Sasuke as he crossed his arms and looked at Sakura, after a few moments, he rolled his eyes "Anyways, I have to go inside my condo…so whatever…" he gave one last look at Sakura then went inside his condo, and shut the door. Sakura was left alone outside, disappointed with herself once more, since she stayed quiet while the Uchiha spoke, which was very unlike her. She stomped her foot angrily on the ground and went inside her condo.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke went to school, normal school, earlier than any of them, he sat on his chair as he waited for the others, they were always late since they chat around for a long time once they reached each others' houses to walk together to school, For Sasuke, this was no problem, yet, it took too much time, they were all friends, but he was always likely to slip away. In mormal school, they were all in different classes, Ino and Hinata are in one class, and him, Naruto and Shikamaru in one class. He sighed as he saw a familiar blonde along with a lazy head coming inside the classroom, Naruto had a huge grin on his face, as if he one first place in an Epic Ramen Eating Contest, Shikamaru had a small smile on his face too, a small lazy smile, that is.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at both of them, then raised an eyebrow to their happiness "If I may ask, what the heck guys are smiling at? If you ask me, you look like two pathetic people, who had just seen some Yuri garbage on the internet…or Yuri based manga…"

"Of course not, Teme!" said Naruto happily as he smacked the Uchiha at the back of the head "Why would we even look at Yuri manga? Even though if some say that Yuri is a therapy for men, I wouldn't dare…but probably, a peek wouldn't hurt at all…its Yuri after all…."

"Idiot" said Sasuke as he rolled his eyes at the blonde, looking at him as if he was the most pathetic person in the whole planet "Since you got Vice Principal Jiraiya as your idol, you got all messed up, the screws in your head are WAAY loose…"

"Why would I even look at Yuri?" Shikamaru mutered lazily as he sat on a chair "Its disgusting, and totally not me, you can blame Naruto yeah, for looking at that stuff, since those things are in my blacklist…"

"Alright, whatever" said Sasuke as he rested his cheek on the palm of his hand "Enough of the Yuri crap, and can you PLEASE tell me what the heck are you two smiling about? It's giving me bad thoughts…"

"Oh" said Naruto as he grinned mischievously to the Sasuke, and leaned a bit "Its definitely bad, but good for us! Since **Sakura's going to be our new classmate**!"

Those words echoed on Sasuke's mind repetitively, very disappointed about it, he tried to keep his cool around Naruto and Shikamaru, so that he won't be bothered any further. Despite that annoyance of having that pink-headed girl as his new classmate, another idea popped into his head, he sneered as he looked at the door. _Maybe…I can have an advantage to this…_thought Sasuke as his sneer turned into a smirk.

"Umm…Sasuke?" said Naruto, looking at the Raven haired boy curiously "What's up, you seemed to be a lot quiet when I said the stuff about Sakura…"

"I just realized…with that bubblegum head here, everything will be just perfect" said Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto tensed, they had these horrible thoughts in their heads on what might happen to their dear friend, but they were dealing with a Uchiha here, but Naruto and Shikamaru will make sure that he wouldn't go very far.

"CLASS" said Kakashi as he entered the classroom, and sat down on his chair and looked at his students "As you all know, we have a new student today, so let's make this quick and simple…her name's Sakura Haruno, and she'll be joining us as of today…" after he said those words, Sakura walked inside the classroom and smiled at the class. The class looked at her, awed at her pink hair, especially the girls, but her smile turned into a frown as she saw a familiar Uchiha sitting at the back row, with his arms crossed, and looking at the window, as if he doesn't even know that she was standing there, frowning at him.

But then the students started to speak:

"OMG, is that really PINK hair?!"

"IS THAT NATURAL!?"

"SO COOL!"

"She's so pretty!"

Sakura couldn't help but smile at them, and blush slightly when they talk about her hair, it was of course, naturally pink, since she was little it always has been, and Ino has been there to prove that. Then Kakashi placed an arm around her arm and said "Sakura, you can sit there, on that spot beside Mr. Uchiha…" he said as he pointed to the vacant spot beside Sasuke. For a moment, Sakura's eyes filled with horror, _stay calm, stay calm, you wanna show him what you're made of right? You're not letting him get the best of you right?_ after these thoughts, Sakura calmed down and sat down on the spot beside Uchiha. She saw Sasuke smirk at the corner of her eye, she looked at the board and tapped her pencil against the table.

"Welcome to Hell, Haruno…"

"Tch" said Sakura as she rolled her eyes and looked sideways at the Uchiha, and shooked her head "Kiss my ass Uchiha…like I'm scared of you.."

Sasuke froze, _She's fighting back? How come? This is going to be tough…_he thought as he sneered at her and said "Whatever bubblegum head, I can burst your bubble anytime…its going to be that easy…"

"Hah" said Sakura as she made a face, to intimidate him "I'd like to see you try, Uchiha, you don't seem to be in my level…" with that, Sasuke snorted. He looked at the rosette with disbelief and rolled his eyes "Yeah, I don't seem to be in your level, because I'm way higher…" he countered. For a moment, he saw Sakura's pissed face, he smirked, he was enjoying himself, he's very close into bursting her bubble, _She tries to act tough, pathetic, I can beat her ass anytime_ he thought as he continued smirking.

"Whatever Uchiha…"

"Ran out of words to say Haruno?"

"I'm simply annoyed"

"That doesn't answer my question…"

"Haruno, Uchiha, can you keep it down! I'm trying to teach a class here, and I want to at least have some spare time to do some leisure since all I've been doing these days is to make you guys complete this unit!" said Kakashi looking at both of them, Sakura had her head down in shame.

"I-I apologize Mr. Kakashi…"

"Sorry Kakashi…although _all you do in your spare time is to read those dum Icha-Icha novels…_"

"Did you say something?" said Kakashi, Sasuke shook his head in reply "Ok, as I was saying…" Kakashi continued on with the lesson. Sakura looked at Sasuke the whole time, her face full of rage, he ruined her first day by getting scolded by Kakashi…at least that's what she thinks Kakashi did, although everything was said in a very calm way…but he still ruined her day, and he was going to pay. Since she was full of anger, she didn't realize she snapped her pencil in half.

_Now I'm pissed._

_

* * *

_

**Author: **NOW SHE'S PISSED. That's where I got the inspiration, from this brilliant Limp Bizkit song! Now, if you would like to help me get inspiration, its very easy! All you need is just to review! I;m begging you, and I'll guarantee you a chapter in no time!


	3. Why With You?

**Author: **Finally I decided to update this thing, weeeell, I'm a very busy person, so yeah….

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters .

* * *

_When the mirrors and the lights__  
__And the smoke clear I'd never guess__  
__How we ever coulda got here.__  
__You can say what you say__  
__When the lights go down__  
__So shake, shake, shake,__  
__And shut your mouth_

_I wonder why, why, I wonder why, why I oughta,__  
__Let you wreck, resurrect whatever you want to.__  
__I can't depend, in the end you know__  
__I thought you were my friend.__  
__Just stop, just stop, just stop I think I got it.__  
__Sorry you, sorry me, sorry every in between,__  
__Sorry everybody he will never be somebody clean.__  
__There's a piece of me they're throwing back at us,__  
__And they will buy you and sell you for celebrity status_

**-Marianas Trench, Celebrity Status

* * *

**

_He's ruining my day, that jerk…_ Sakura thought to herself as she looked at the Uchiha, who was sitting across her, a smirk on playing on his face, pleased on how he annoyed the bubblegum head. Kakashi continued on blabbing about the lesson, but Sakura wasn't in the mood anymore for listening, now, the only thing that's in her mind is how to get revenge at the Uchiha….

"Ms. Haruno?" a voice said to her, she jumped, and looked at Kakashi, who was looking at her, "Can you determine the maximum or minimum value of y= -3x^2 + 12x - 7 by completing the square? Show you're answer on the board please…Ms. Haruno…"

Sakura cursed under her breath, Kakashi noticed that she wasn't paying attention, and now he fires out a complicated math question, to probably humiliate her, but good thing she studied the day before so she there's a high chance she could answer this, she's not that good that Math, but the knowledge she has could make her pass, so she sighed and stood up from her chair and walked to the board and started to write the equation:

y  
= -3x² + 12x - 7  
= -3(x² - 4x + 7/3)  
= -3( (x - 2)² - 4 + 7/3)  
= -3( (x - 2)² - 12/3 + 7/3)  
= -3( (x - 2)² - 5/3)  
= -3(x - 2)² + 5

Then she turned to the awestricken class who was staring at the equation she just did, she looked at Sasuke who was leaning on his seat, with crossed arms, and rolled his eyes at what's happening around him. Sakura smirked, pleased with herself, she just won a crowd and he thinks it's pathetic because he could never believe it. _Watch me in the solos later…Uchiha_ she thought as she looked at the Uchiha, then to Kakashi "Coefficient of x² is negative, so it has a maximum value, and the maximum value is 5…." she said to Kakashi, and Kakashi smiled, even though his face is covered, you know he was since his eyes had wrinkles.

"Very good Sakura…" said Kakashi "Not bad for a first day…."

Sakura at her teacher, and then to everyone, and lastly, to Sasuke, she smiled wider at him, apparently very pleased, while he just shook his head and rolled his eyes "What will that tell me, if I may ask?" he asked her.

Sakura turned to him and said "Well, I just showed you that not only you could win a crowd…I too" she said as she took out her mechanical pencil, since she broke the wood case one earlier. She felt the Uchiha's eyes on her, but ignored it and listened to Kakashi's lesson.

00000000

After classes, Sakura headed out earlier than everyone, hoping to avoid the jerk of a Uchiha, she kept looking behind her to see if was there, and fast walking at the same time, she doesn't know why she was that paranoid about him, but she feels like she have to. Then she became unaware of the direction she was walking to then…

BANG!

Then the next thing she knew, all the book she was carrying were on the floor, and she found herself in the arms of a guy she has never seen around before. He has spiky brown hair, and red arrows pointing down on his cheeks, he was in her age, she was sure of that, and he was looking at her in concern as she was in his arms, then Sakura noticed that she was about to fall on the floor and this guy, who hit her saved her from it.

"Miss?" the boy asked "Are you okay?"

Sakura realized the position she was in and immediately stood up and dusted herself up, blushing slightly "Ehehe…sorry about that…gomenasai, stranger!" she said as she bowed to him slightly _What the heck am I doing?_ She thought, first, she fell on his arms, second, she began to speak Japanese, then, she called him stranger, what was wrong with her? _That Uchiha jerk is making me lose my cool…_ she thought, from now on, she was blaming the Uchiha for everything that is happening to her life.

After her slight bow, she looked at the brown haired boy and smiled slightly, not knowing what to do next, she was rubbing her wrists in awkwardness. The brown haired boy just stared at her, not knowing what to say about what she said. _Now I look like a complete idiot…_ she thought as continued to smile nervously _Damn you Sasuke…._

The boy still looked at her, then he began to laugh, kind of like a chuckle at the same time, it was unexplainable, but it puzzled Sakura so much and too much. The boy stopped, and cleared his throat "Ehemm, sorry about that…" he began to say as he smiled at Sakura to cover up what he had done, but he knew it isn't working, but he is trying.

"Uh…er….why were you laughing earlier?" Sakura began to ask as she rubbed her hands on her arms, just because she felt like she had to do something to make herself not to feel awkward.

"Oh, yeah, I'm very sorry about that" said the boy smiling "I was just laughing because I find it funny that someone would hit you and says sorry in Japanese then calls them a stranger after…you're pretty funny…."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too…said Sakura "Well…I'm having a really bad and hectic day because of a certain guy…that just pisses me off…"

The boy's eyes widened "Is it me?" he asked her.

Sakura looked surprise "No! It's not you, another guy, not you, not you, you're very nice, unlike him, he thinks the world revolves around him and he is the god amongst the ladies…." She said as she rolled her eyes just thinking about Sasuke "He's a jerk…."

"Are you talking about Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked her, then Sakura turned to him surprised that he knew who she was talking about.

"H-How did you know?" said Sakura curious "Am I that specific? I'm sorry I blurted this stuff to you, I don't even know you but I feel like talking to you…"

"No…" said the boy shaking his head "You were just that specific, and, he also fits the criteria you placed him into, Sasuke Uchiha is indeed something to the ladies, lucky guy he is, he doesn't need to do much effort on getting a lady's heart he could just pick one, and love one, because of his …but the problem is, he doesn't love, but he was almost perfect, he had the brains, the looks, everything, but…no heart…"

"I agree with you…" said Sakura "NO heart AT ALL, he's nothing if he's a jerk, and I just met you, and I know that you're a nice guy, he should be like you…"

"Ehehehe…Yeah…" said the boy blushing slightly, then silence came between them, then he began to speak again "Uh, anyways…I'm Kiba…" he says as he took his hand out for Sakura to take.

"Sakura…Sakura Haruno" said Sakura as she took Kiba's hand and shook it "Ermm, nice to meet you Kiba…"

"Same to you…" said Kiba smiling, then he looked at the books scattered on the floor "Umm, Sakura, your books…"

Sakura looked down and saw her books on the floor, she completely forgot about it, she enjoyed Kiba's company too much it took her mind off Sasuke. "Oh" she said as she kneeled down and began to pick up her books, and Kiba helped her out "Oh, don't, I'll be fine, I can do this…I'm sorry about this…"

"Nah, I just wanna help" said Kiba smiling at her "And you and I have been saying sorry to each other quite a lot…" he said as he picked up two of her books and they both stood up together, then he smiled once more, and gave her, her books.

"Oh thanks Kiba" said Sakura smiling again as she took her books from him, then she looked at her watch and her eyes widened when she saw the time "Oh gosh, I'm LATE! I better get going, sorry Kiba, I gotta go…stupid, stupid…how couldn't I notice the time!" she said as she ran with her books out the campus, she is so late at the Academy.

* * *

She ran along the halls of the silent Academy and tried to look for her classroom, it took her time to look around for it since the Academy was huge, a lot bigger than the school. She slowly opened the door of the auditorium and took a peek around, Tsunade was talking to the students, she totally late. She tried her best to be silent as she walked up the stairs and quickly sat beside Ino who looked at her in surprise.

"Sakura!" she whispered "You're late, I thought you'd never come, good thing you did, Tsunade is telling us how will this round of solos go, she say that we should give out best since she'll explain the project later…."

"Is that so?" said Sakura "Ok…" she doesn't know why but she was nervous, she looked around the auditorium she saw Karin, with a confident smirk on her face with matching crossed arms, Sakura knew that whatever she's throwing out on the stage…its big.

"Ok!" said Tsunade "First up…Karin!" she said, Karin stood up confidently and walked down the stairs in a way as if she was some princess, she gave Sasuke a flirtatious glance before heading of to the stage with her friends, or background dancers. Sakura had this funny assumption that Tsunade wants the big and annoying ones done first…

Karin smiled at everyone, and gave Sasuke a wink "Hi everyone, this is my solo, and I just want my friends to be my dancers to set up the mood…"

_Set up the mood?_ thought Sakura, what the hell is this?

Then she started:

**(3 – Britney Spears)**

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves ***  
Countin'_

_Babe, pick a night  
To come out and play  
If it's alright  
What do you say?_

_Merrier the more  
Triple fun that way  
Twister on the floor  
What do you say?_

_Are - you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!_

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves ***  
Countin'_

_Three is a charm  
Two is not the same  
I don't see the harm  
So are you game?_

_Lets' make a team  
Make 'em say my name  
Lovin' the extreme  
Now are you game?_

_Are - you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!_

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P_

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves ***  
Countin'_

_Babe, pick a night  
To come out and play  
If it's alright  
What do you say?_

_Merrier the more  
Triple fun that way  
Twister on the floor  
What do you say?_

_Are - you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!_

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves ***  
Countin'_

_Three is a charm  
Two is not the same  
I don't see the harm  
So are you game?_

_Lets' make a team  
Make 'em say my name  
Lovin' the extreme  
Now are you game?_

_Are - you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!_

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves ***_

_What we do is innocent  
Just for fun and nothin' meant  
If you don't like the company  
Let's just do it you and me  
You and me...  
Or three....  
Or four....  
- On the floor!_

_Everybody loves ***_

_What we do is innocent  
Just for fun and nothin' meant  
If you don't like the company  
Let's just do it you and me  
You and me...  
Or three....  
Or four....  
- On the floor!_

After the song, Sakura understood immediately, earlier, the moment the song started, smoke, lights and loud music began to start at once, and it looked like a concert, it was so…something. Everyone was silent on the whole performance, it was amazing and horrible both ways, it was amazing at the setting, song, everything, horrible, was the one who was singing it and the way she danced.

Tsunade walked to the staged holding her clipboard "Thanks for that ehh…booming performance…Karin, that was very new, you never fail to shock us…"

"Thank you" said Karin as she bowed and walked off the stage with a confident smile on her face, and walked up the stair to her seat, while on the, she stroked Sasuke's cheek and giggled as she went to her seat and sat back down.

"Alright" said Tsunade "Time for the person you girls have been waiting for…Mr. Uchiha…come forward…" the girls in the auditorium screamed in delight once they head Sasuke's last name, and Sakura seemed to be the only person not really that excited at all, instead, she rolled her eyes, _what has this jerk have to bring us today?_ she thought as she rested her check on her palm.

Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru all went to the stage, Sasuke took the microphone and placed it on the stand, then took his guitar off its case, instead of bringing the usual electric one, he was bringing the acoustic one, while Shikamaru was bringing the electric one and Naruto sat on the drum chair while twirling a drum stick on one hand. "I know it's a solo, but I need my band for the other instruments…" he said coolly and looked at the people at the auditorium then began to play his guitar…

The melody is something you could say Alternative rock, he was changing tune, instead of rock, he was taking it a bit to the middle.

**(The Day You Said Goodnight – Hale)**

_Take me as you are__  
__Push me off the road__  
__The sadness,__  
__I need this time to be with you__  
__I'm freezing in the sun__  
__I'm burning in the rain__  
__The silence__  
__I'm screaming,__  
__Calling out your name_

_Bridge:__  
__And i do reside in your light__  
__That puts up the fire with me and find__  
__Yeah you'll lose the side of your circles__  
__That's what i'll do if we say goodbye_

_Chorus:__  
__To be is all i gotta be__  
__And all that i see__  
__And all that i need this time__  
__To me the life you gave me__  
__The day you said goodnight._

_The calmness in your face__  
__That I see through the night__  
__The warmthress your light is pressing unto us__  
__You didn't ask me why__  
__I never would have known__  
__Oblivion is falling down_

_Bridge:__  
__And i do reside in your light__  
__Put out the fire with me and find__  
__Yeah you'll lose the side of your circles__  
__That's what i'll do if we say goodbye_

_Chorus:__  
__To be is all i gotta be__  
__And all that i see__  
__And all that i need this time__  
__To me the life you gave me__  
__The day you said goodnight._

_If you could only know me like your prayers at night__  
__Then everything between you and me will be alright._

_Chorus:__  
__To be is all i gotta be__  
__And all that i see__  
__And all that i need this time__  
__To me the life you gave me__  
__The day you said goodnight._

_She's already taken,__  
__She's already taken__  
__She's already taken me__  
__She's already taken,__  
__She's already taken me_

_The day you said goodnight._

The song left Sakura speechless, she never knew, that Sasuke, could sing such a beautiful song all this time she thought he would sing some hard rock thing for a solo, but no, he was singing a song that she never thought he would. Then her mind begins to tell her that there was something more about the Uchiha. Then she shook her head and cursed under her breath for thinking about that.

The girls around the auditorium squealed in delight after the song ended, they thought that he singing it was simply charming, and it was, because it was so unlike him to sing such song. Even Tsunade was very impressed, she smiled as she walked to the stage and said "Thank you Mr. Uchiha, and now, next… Sakura Haruno!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura and smirked as she walked back to his sit, _What would this pink-headed freak bring me today?_ he though as he watched a slightly nervous Sakura walked to the stage and sat down on the piano seat, and took a deep breath, then as she moved her hand across the pearly white keys of the piano, melody began to emerge…

**(Listen To Your Heart, Piano Version – DHT)**

_I know there's something in__  
__the wake of your smile__  
__I get a notion from the look__  
__in your eyes, yeah__  
__you've built a__love__but__  
__that love falls apart__  
__your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

_listen to your heart__  
__when he's calling for you__  
__listen to your heart__  
__there's nothing else you can do__  
__I don't know where you're going__  
__and I don't know why__  
__listen to your heart__  
__before you tell him goodbye_

_sometimes you wonder if this__  
__fight is worthwhile__  
__the precious moments are all__  
__lost in the tide, yeah__  
__they're swept away and__  
__nothing is what is seems__  
__the feeling of belonging to your__dreams__  
_

_L__isten to your heart__  
__when he's calling for you__  
__listen to your heart__  
__there's nothing else you can do__  
__I don't know where you're going__  
__and I don't know why__  
__listen to your heart__  
__before you tell him goodbye_

_and there are voices__  
__that want to be heard__  
__so much to mention__  
__but you can't find the words__  
__the scent of magic__  
__the__beauty__that's been__  
__when love was wilder than the wind_

_listen to your heart__  
__when he's calling for you__  
__listen to your heart__  
__there's nothing else you can do__  
__I don't know where you're going__  
__and I don't know why__  
__listen to your heart__  
__before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart....mm..mmm_

_I don't know where you're going__  
__and I don't know why__  
__listen to your heart__  
__before you tell him goodbye_

After the song, Sasuke smirked _So she can sing…_he thought as he watched Sakura get complimented by Tsunade, and walk back to her seat while the crowd tell her good job at the song, he looked to the other side and saw Karin, her face disappointed since she didn't get that kind of treatment when she sung, he rolled his eyes at the people around him "What…ever" he muttered, shaking his head.

The others also went and did their solos, they were also good, but it would be too long to tell, then after everyone went, Tsunade headed outside to evaluate her results while they all waited for what she has to tell. A few minutes later the blonde teacher came back, and walked to the stage, "Now, about the project…" she began to say as she looked at the students "This year's project is to write the perfect song and **it should be a duet. **Since I have seen and heard you perform, I have the perfect partners for all of you and **you should work together…whether you like it or not…"**

Sakura gulped _What if-_ she thought _I get a bad partner? I hope I get paired up with Ino…_

"Ok…" said Tsunade "Here are your partners: Ino and Shikamaru!" Sakura glanced to her side and saw Ino's delighted smile "Next…Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto!" Sakura looked at the purple haired girl and saw her blush slightly "Moving on…Uchiha Sasuke, and Sakura Haruno!"

"WHAT!?" said Sakura and Sasuke together, as they both stood up and looked at Tsunade in shock, everyone turned to them, looking at their faces "WHY?!"

"Because I said so" said Tsunade as she placed her hands on her hips "Work with each other, whether you like it or not, besides your vocal chords work perfectly with one another…" Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, anger in their faces.

_This is not cool…

* * *

_

**Author:** Here we go! Here is our story! Now, if you could kindly review to know what happens next! That would be REALLY nice. And if you want to know who Karin got paired with...its..you guessed it...NO ONE!


	4. I Try To Deny

**Author: **Finally I decided to update this thing, school's being an obstacle and holidays are a distraction. HAPPY 2010 my readers! I decided to do this New Year update as a greeting to 2010, and also give you a look on what happens next!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters .

* * *

_You had to have it all,__  
__Well have you had enough?__  
__You greedy little bastard,__  
__You will get what you deserve.__  
__When all is said and done,__  
__I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.__  
_

_Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life.__  
__You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down.__  
__I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind.__  
__You think you've won this fight; you've only lost your mind._

**-Breaking Benjamin, Had Enough**

* * *

**RECAP:**

"_**Moving on…Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura!"**_

"_**WHAT!?" said Sakura and Sasuke together, as they both stood up and looked at Tsunade in shock, everyone turned to them, looking at their faces "WHY?!"**_

"_**Because I said so" said Tsunade as she placed her hands on her hips "Work with each other, whether you like it or not, besides your vocal chords work perfectly with one another…" Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, anger in their faces.**_

_**This is not cool…**_

* * *

The anger in Sasuke's face subsided as he took his eyes off Sakura then turned to Tsunade with a smirk on his face, Sakura knew that there was something going on in the Uchiha's head. "Ok, then I'm okay with it…I shall work with Haruno" he said.

Sakura looked at him, surprised and frustrated "WHAT?! WHY?! No, I thought…we shouldn't be…I don't like you…what's wrong with you?! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?" she said, or shouted across the auditorium, currently, she didn't really care how loud she was, right now; she just wants to let it out.

Karin stood up "WHAT?! But no! Sasuke's mine! No one should take him away from me, no one should be partners with him….but ME!" she protested looking at the Uchiha, and then Tsunade, hping that she would change her mind "Anyways, that pink haired freak doesn't want him…." She tried to reason out. Everyone was looking at the three people arguing and trying to reason out, while Sasuke merely forfeited the match, which made Karin and Sakura left to battle.

"I'm not planning anything Haruno…" said Sasuke smirking, Sakura knew that was a big fat lie, the truth was, it wasn't really a plan, but he would rather enjoy seeing Haruno having a hard time with him, it was more entertaining than listening to Karin and her talks.

"Nothing will change my mind about this" said Tsunade as she crossed her arms "Nothing will change my pairings, you simply just have to deal with it Ms. Haruno, and you want to pass right? Well, passing includes being contented and alright with their partners…"

"But-" said Sakura, then she sighed, she knew it was pointless to argue, Tsunade will never change her mind, even if she lies and tell them Sasuke is some lunatic from a mental hospital or something. Plus, everyone knows he's rich, he owns a company, and no one would object. All her life Sakura knew one thing, you can't battle someone who had lots of money, or else you're dead. But Sakura didn't really care about that right now.

"This is biased! An unfair justice!" said Karin, she sounded like a lawyer, which didn't really fit her look, everyone turned to her, including Sakura "This is not righteous Ms. Tsunade, I object, and this is not whining, it's COMPLAINING! Sasuke's mine…all mine…not hers!"

"You can have him if you want, like I care about that obnoxious guy" said Sakura rolling her eyes "Who's battling with you Karin? That's right no one! So ya can have your Sasuke, you could even bring him home if you can…"

"Should we really be discussing love life and matters right now? My god! This is a school for god sakes! An academy! Not some showbiz talk show or something…" said Tsunade, apparently annoyed and angry. Everyone else silenced, even Sakura, who had her head down as she sat. Karin remained standing; it looked like she wasn't going to give up that easily. But this was stopped when Tsunade gave her the deadliest glare she ever gave to someone.

"Ok, the deadline of this project will be the end of the school year, the day before the last day…so I expect quality work from all of you since you are all given months to work on it…" said Tsunade looking at the students seated at the auditorium seats, then the bell rang and the students stood up and took their bags and started heading out of the auditorium.

Sakura reluctantly took her bag, because she knew from the moment she get out of the room, she and Sasuke would be working together, and they both dislike each other, which would be the hardest thing in the world. She went out of the room, apparently rushing but a voice stopped her from doing so, a voice full of authority, and sexiness at the same time.

"Haruno"

Sakura stopped and turned to see Sasuke behind her, like, really, really behind her, that at the moment Sakura turned, her head was close to his chest, and she could smell the perfume he was wearing "Hugo Boss…." She said "**Dark Blue **is the name, to be specific, it has a silver cap, and blue glass…"

"Hn, you have a nose for perfume…" said Sasuke smirking as he held her shoulders, and pushed her back just a bit so that they have a face-to-face conversation "Look, as much as I don't like it, we're sadly partners, the fates are cruel, they made us end up together like this…"

"Get to the point, will ya?" she said, then she bit her lip, she never meant to say it out loud, and now she was blushing mad of embarrassment.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, before continuing "Anyways, since you're my partner, and I would like a high grade at this all-year project, and that mean that I will have to cooperate with you, sadly." He said rolling his eyes, then released Sakura from his grasp, then took a piece of paper and a pen out from his pocket and began writing. "Here is my E-mail, and my phone number, go to my apartment on Saturday…then we'll work on this project…you do know where I live right?" as he gave her the piece of paper, and pocketed his pen.

"I'm not dumb Uchiha" muttered Sakura, taking the paper from him, and crossing her arms "You live RIGHT ACROSS ME. How would I not know, hmm?"

Sasuke smirked "Hn, you're smarter than I thought…" he said as walked past her, giving her a wink, then fixed the guitar that was on his back, walking in such a manner that would make you think that he is a cover boy model.

"Tch, is that an insult?" said Sakura called out as she turned and rolled her eyes as she looked at the paper on her hand, reading what it says...

"For you? Why not?" said Sasuke smirking, turning once more to her, then back at the direction he was walking to. Sakura rolled her eyes, grumbling. Sasuke was getting on her nerves, but he was her groupmate…partner…whatever…she HAD to cooperate with this jerk. Sakura sighed as she walked, reading the email address, over and over again. Then…

BUMP!!!

"Ow…." Said Sakura as rubbed her forehead, pocketing the email address on her jean pocket "Watch where you're going…this is like the second time today!" she heard the guy muttered an apology, then she looked at the guy and saw it was Kiba. "Kiba?"

"Hey...Sakura right?" said Kiba, smiling slowly "What a coincidence!"

"I know!" said Sakura "So…you're in this part of the Academy too?"

"No…I study how to play different kinds of instruments…" said Kiba, shrugging "My folks want me to take dancing…hip hop…dancing. But I'm not really feeling it…."

"I see" said Sakura "Well I have to get home…"

"Ok…do you take the subway?" said Kiba

"Yeah…" said Sakura

"Great…we'll go together!" said Kiba, giving her a friendly smile.

"Alright! Let's go" said Sakura, smiling back. She was thankful there was Kiba there…her Naruto replacement, she knew he would be busy working with Hinata for the project. Kiba studies another thing, and he the most available companion she had for now…and he was one of the people who could make her forget about Sasuke Uchiha…for just a while.

* * *

Sakura walked along the halls of her condo floor, smiling to herself, it was worthwhile to have Kiba along. He made her smile. When she reached her Condo door, she turned and glared at the apartment door across her, which belongs to the Uchiha. She rolled her eyes, and unlocked her door. She tossed her backpack on her bed and sat on the couch, sighing, recalling the events that happened today…

**First:** She got late

**Second:** She met Kiba

**Third:** She got partnered with Uchiha

**Fourth:** Kiba became her friend

**Fifth…..**

Sakura's eyes widened, she had to call her mom! She ran to get the phone and dialed a number. She waited for a while, then her mom picked up _"Hello?"_

"Mom! It's me!"

"_Sakura, dear! How's it there in New York?"_

"Awesome! Naruto and the others were there, and happy to see me!"

"_That's great! So…met any cute boys?"_

"Mom…"

"_What?"_

"Mom…"

"_Come one Saku…tell me…"_

Sakura sighed.

"Well…there's one guy…"

"_Well?"_

"But he is a JERK"

"_Yeah?"_

"AND I HATE HIM…guess what? I got partnered with him for a project…."

"_Who's this boy?"_

"Sasuke Uchiha…."

"_A Uchiha? Oh my! That family is very wealthy! They own multiple companies! He might be a heir-"_

"I don't care about what he would be…but he's a JERK!!!"

"_Is he cute…?"_

"I try to deny…"

"_Really? As far as I know…Uchihas are VERY good looking…"_

"I try to deny…"

"_Stop it Saku…"_

"Why do you not just side with me?"

"_Fine…Fine….so how are the others?"_

"Ino and Shika…are an item. Naruto going for Hina…anytime soon…"

"_Are you jealous…?"_

"I try to deny…"

"_Well, there's one trick to that…and that's how I met your father…"_

"Trick?"

"_Uh huh. Pick a place, go there, close your eyes, then say, Who is my Soulmate, then the first person who comes near you…is your Soulmate…"_

"Ma! That's absolute jibber-jabber! Its just like one of those chain letter thingies-"

"_And I recommend it! It has proven results!"_

"Ok…Sure…"

"_It's your choice Saku…"_

"Can we change the subject? I met a new friend…his name is Kiba…."

"_Really? Is he cute?"_

"MOM!"

"_Ok…well I'm happy for you dear…and I need to go…call me some other time…."_

"Okay…"

"_Bye…"_

"Bye….."

Sakura sighed again as she hung up. She was jealous…jealous of those relationships….because she didn't have one. "I try to deny…" she muttered as she opened her laptop, and pulled out the Uchiha's email address. She added him, and found out he was online. Then a window popped up nad the Uchiha greeted her.

**UchihaSasuke: **Hey there, Bubblegum head….

**CherryBloom:** How did you get this, when I didn't even give you my address?

**UchihaSasuke:** Facebook.

**CherryBloom: **Ah, crap.

**UchihaSasuke:** Yes. I bend things around…pull some strings…and etc.

**CherryBloom: **Shut up.

**UchihaSasuke:** Had Enough?

**CherryBloom:** I try to deny…

**UchihaSasuke:** Hn, whatever. Remember about Saturday….

**CherryBloom: **Of course, oh great Uchiha. I am not so smart that I could remember about schedules and meetings.

**UchihaSasuke:** I know I am.

Her sarcasm. Was useless…

**CherryBloom:** …..Jerk.

**UchihaSasuke:** Thank You.

**CherryBloom:** You are very welcome.

**UchihaSasuke:** Polite much.

**CherryBloom:** Whatever. But I have to go now…

**UchihaSasuke: **Sure, whatever…

**CherryBloom went offline.**

* * *

Sasuke smirked as Sakura went offline, it was amusing for him to annoy her. He could imagine the look on her face when she's pissed. There was just something about that girl, he stood up and looked around his Condo. On the wall, there was a family picture of the Uchihas. They were all in Tuxedos, and his mom was in a scarlet dress, clutching his father's arm, smiling that genuine smile. The picture was taken four years ago, when Sasuke was 13, he was beside his brother, Itachi, both of them, smiling. But things changed since his Father died, and his mother too, because of depression. Sasuke was the heir of the Uchiha Super Company, since he wasn't 18 yet, Itachi was the one running the business and after he finshes this year of school. He would be coming here, taking him to his destiny…

* * *

Friday came so fast, it was Friday already, much to Sakura's displeasure; she had to go the Uchiha's Condo tomorrow to do the stupid project. And now, she was walking around the grocery store, buying food, since she's out of it. She looked around the vegetable aisle, while at it. Her mom's little trick thing into finding her soul mate, was bugging her.

_**Pick a place, go there, close your eyes, then say, Who is my Soulmate, then the first person who comes near you…is your Soulmate…**_

"Get out of my mind…you silly nonsense!" said Sakura, but that's how her mom met her dad, and they are so happy together. She begin to wonder "Does it really work?" she said as she looked around, and closed her eyes, she felt stupid, like any other person. But, there was a part of her that was hopeful that it would work. She took a deep breath and said "Who is my soul mate?" she kept her eyes shut, since she didn't want to know who would this guy be. She heard footsteps coming near her, she bit her lip in nervousness….

"Haruno…"

She opened her eyes, and she saw…

Sasuke Uchiha.

"What are you doing?" said Sasuke, raising an eyebrow, curious, and looking at her, as if she was crazy…or mental.

"None of your business…" said Sakura, shaking her head, and in her mind she was saying "_NO WAY! He shouldn't-He couldn't be MY SOULMATE! No..no…no…please no…"_

"Whatever…you're so weird…you know that?" said Sasuke, rolling his eyes, then turned to her, walking closer, that made Sakura fall back, leaning at the wall "You know that…?"

Sakura, preventing herself to not be so silent over the Uchiha, who was just inches from her said "Sure…whatever…" then Sasuke walk farther from her, and smirked.

"Well…remember about Saturday…"

"I know about that Uchiha…"

"I know you do…."

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"What does a person do in a grocery store?"

"…"

"Good, you know…"

"Stop treating me like I'm dumb Uchiha" said Sakura, looking at the smirking Uchiha's eyes "I have a brain, I'm human, like you, like everybody else…"

"Is that so?" said Sasuke, crossing his arms "Very well…now, I have to go…"

Sakura watched Sasuke walk away, her mind telling her that, that jerk is her soul mate. A part of her is telling her not to believe it….and never believe it. She sighed as she went on with her grocery shopping...

* * *

**SATURDAY.**

Sakura lazily woke up, and got out of bed. She took a shower, then pulled on her red FLOW shirt, and black and white capris. And turned on her radio, which had her iPod connectd to it, she selected the song "World's End" by FLOW. She began combing her long, wet, pink hair, humming to the tune of the song, and singing some parts of it. Then she went to the kitchen and ate some breakfast. While eating, the fact that she was going to the Uchiha's condo was stuck in her head. She rolled her eyes as she sank her spoon in her cereal, then ate it.

After everything was settled, she tied her hair into a ponytail, since it was long enough that it allowed her to do so. While leaving a bit of her pink hair at the sides to frame her face. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked fine, and it was only the Uchiha she was going to go to, and he wasn't special or anything.

_**"But...he's your Soul Mate, according to your mom's little trick..."**_ Inner Sakura said.  
"You? I thought you were gone!" said Sakura  
_**"Well, I come back, whenever something's bugging you..."**_ said Inner Sakura _**"Don't deny it Sakura, he's hot, a bad boy type too, HOT"  
**_"Oh hush, you" said Sakura, blushing a bit "I am not going to fall for that Uchiha, and he will never be my soul mate!"

She grabbed her earphones, and took her iPod off the dock, and went out her condo. She closed ther door, and turned to face the Uchiha's Condo. She knocked, but no one answered. "He stood me up..." she muttered as she held the door knob, and turned it, and surprisingly, it opened. Her eyes widened, as she slowly opened the door and looked around. His Condo was bigger than any other condo in the building. Now that answers Sakura's question on why there are no other doors on the right side of the floor, he took the whole space. Probably this space was especially made for him or something. Sakura closed the door quietly, she looked around once more, and saw that the condo was very urban, and stylish. There was one side of the room that was a huge window, and you could see most of New York. Also, Sakura saw their family picture, they all looked so posh, so grand, and just looking at Sasuke, even if you don't know about his family, you would think that there is something about him that is "Royal". There were shelves full of Manga and series of fiction books...who knew he actually reads...especially something like this? There was a lot of things she doesn't know about Sasuke...this is one of them.

She heard Piano melody at the other room, and she quietly opened the door, and saw Sasuke playing at the piano, and singing too.

**(She is The Sunlight, Trading Yesterday)**

_If all the flowers faded away  
And if all the storm clouds decided to stay  
Then you would find me  
Each hour the same  
She is tomorrow  
And I am today_

_If right is leaving  
I'd rather be wrong  
She is sunlight  
The sun is gone_

_And if loving her is  
Is a heartache for me  
And if holding her means  
I have to bleed  
Then I am the martyr  
Love is to blame  
She is the healing  
And I the pain_

_She lives in a daydream.  
I don't belong.  
She is the sunlight.  
The sun is gone._

_I said if right is leaving  
I'd rather be wrong.  
She is the sunlight,  
The sun is gone.  
She is the sunlight,  
The sun is gone. _

Sakura interrupted the song by accidentally hitting her arm on one of the shelves in the room "Ow" she muttered, then her eyes widened once more as the Uchiha turned around and faced her....

_

* * *

_

**Author:**_ Yep, I'm leaving you there...._


	5. Don't Be Curious, Be Thankful

**Author: **Hello everyone! I started to write this chapter the next day after I updated the story to Chapter 4. I guess I'm excited on the pairing of Sasuke and Sakura for their project (which they aren't doing). Review PLEASE! I would gladly appreciate that, because you, my readers are my inspiration. The more reviews, the happy the author, the happy the author, the more the updates…then…YAY! Everybody is HAPPY!!! Now, onto the disclaimer…

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters XD

* * *

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb, _

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home…_

**-Evanescence, Bring Me to Life**

* * *

**RECAP:**

**(Yes, we have Recaps now since things are getting interesting..)**

_**Sakura interrupted the song by accidentally hitting her arm on one of the shelves in the room "Ow" she muttered, then her eyes widened once more as the Uchiha turned around and faced her....**_

* * *

Sasuke turned to her, and then back at the piano. Silence took over the room; Sakura gripped her arm, a bit embarrassed when she shouldn't be embarrassed at all…it was only Sasuke…no one special. Silence, then again, sweeping the whole room, and all you could hear…was nothing, nothing at all. "How did you get in here…Haruno?" he began to say, brushing a hand on the ivory keys of the piano.

Sakura bit her lip, why was she so nervous? Since she found out that Sasuke was her "Soul Mate" through her mom's trick, she seemed to be nervous around him, more than she ever did. She closed her eyes _"Relax Saku, it's not true! That entire Soul Mate thing that your mom said…its nonsense"_ she kept thinking in her head. Now what she has to deal with is answering the Uchiha's question. She sighed and said "I knocked, you weren't answering…I turned the knob, and it was open…so I came inside…and yeah…."

"Hn" said Sasuke, still not facing her "Takeshi must've forgot to lock the door…" he sighed as he finally stood up and faced her. He was wearing a black Lacoste polo, and dark blue Levi's jeans. It was simple, yet branded. And even the simplest outfit becomes beautiful when he wears it, Sakura herself would agree, but she'd deny it. She looked at Sasuke, so handsome, so sexy…she became oblivious just by looking at him, so oblivious that her mouth was open when she was looking at him. Then he began walking closer to her, just like he did in the grocery store, but this time, they are the only ones here…alone. He walked closer…closer and closer to her, Sakura snapped back to reality, and closed her mouth, but almost came back to fantasy land when Sasuke stopped just right in front of her.

"T-Takeshi…?" stuttered Sakura "J-Japanese?"

"Yes, he's my housekeeper" said Sasuke walking towards her once more, which made Sakura fall back on the wall. Even thought she knew she could slide sideways away from him, she felt trapped, cornered, by just looking at the Uchiha's eyes…those sexy eyes, that would just make you melt the moment you stare at it. Sasuke stopped, and started to lean towards her, his face, inches…no…closer to her face. Sakura, felt like she would faint on that very moment, even though it was against her will to do so on Sasuke, against her will into not believing that he was her soul mate. Then he broke the moment, smirked and said "Let's get to our project…shall we?" as he pulled back and walked to the piano.

After he walked away, Sakura sighed with relief. But since with the knowledge that he was her "Soul Mate", a part of her wanted him to kiss her, but she shut that part away. Since her first kiss would be from an ideal man that is far like him. She followed Sasuke to the piano, and looked around the room. It was a music room, he had posters of bands like: Linkin Park, Chevelle, Green Day, Korn, Disturbed, Trading Yesterday, Evanescence, Fall Out Boy, FLOW and etc. He also had four Gibson Electric Guitars, one of them was a Les Paul model, a favourite of hers. Also, there was his Acoustic Guitar, the one he always brought with him to school, leaning beside on of the electric guitars. There was a Macbook sitting on a table, it was turned on, and Sakura assumed that he must be recording music using that computer.

"Haruno…"

Sakura turned as saw Sasuke sitting on one of the chairs beside the Mac, he jerked his head to the seat opposite of him, telling her to sit there. She walked to the seat and sat on it, looking at Sasuke, waiting for what to do next. "So…." He said, taking the Mac from the table, and placed it on his lap "I am going to test your vocal capabilities…Haruno…"

"Why?" said Sakura, crossing her arms "Isn't my singing in the Solos we had enough for judgment…?

"That was only ONE song" said Sasuke, looking at her with his onyx eyes "And I want to know your music genres…if we are going to duet, I need to know if I can do, what you can do…"

"Ok…" said Sakura

"That song you did was DHT's piano version of Listen to Your Heart…so now I know you can do slow songs…do you do, or know any rock bands?" said Sasuke, looking at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Linkin Park, FLOW, Chevelle, NightWish, Evanescence, Flyleaf, Paramore, Korn, Disturbed, Trading Yesterday, Daughtry...etcetera…" said Sakura "I know so many I can't name them anymore…"

"I see…" said Sasuke "Let's see if you can do rock, how about this?" he said as he typed on his laptop, and turned it to Sakura, and there she saw the album cover of Evanescence's first album, Fallen. "I want you to do the first part of Bring Me To Life…until the part where you say Bring Me To Life…"

"Ok…" said Sakura

"Come over here…" he said, bringing the laptop with him, walking over to the piano. He sat down, and placed the laptop on top of the black piano and looked at her "The first part of the song is done by piano…then goes the guitar…but since I'm to lazy…I have a recorded version of the guitar part in my Mac…"

"I know it's played in piano…I'm not dumb…"she muttered, standing over the piano.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…"

"Whatever…" Sasuke rolled his eyes, and started playing the piano; Sakura took a deep breath, and began singing:

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

**(Bring Me To Life, Evanescence)**

After that short, Sasuke looked at Sakura and smirked "Ok, just by that, you can sing Evanescence songs…you can reach it…." He said "How about Flyleaf…try All Around Me…the chorus…"

Sakura sighed, and began singing again:

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

**(All Around Me, Flyleaf)**

"Ok, you can do that too…" he nodded "Can you do the screaming part in Sorrow?" he asked her, staring at his laptop, waiting for an answer.

"I can't do screaming parts…" Sakura said, crossing her arms "I tried once, and it's an epic fail, and I swear you don't want to hear it at all…"

"You're right…I might just die on the spot" said Sasuke smirking, looking at her pissed face, "Anyways, okay, I think we won't be doing rock…at all…I think we're better off with acoustic or something for melody…I know that we could've done this later on…but…I'm just really curious…"

"Whatever…" said Sakura "Can we get on to the writing part thing?"

"Have you ever written a song?"  
"Twice…"  
"I see…"  
"Yeah….so what will we be singing about then?"

"Duets are usually love songs…especially when it's a guy and a girl singing…" said Sasuke "In that case, in order for them to feel the song we're singing, I have to sound all passionate and stuff….now I feel like not doing it"

"Okay then…" said Sakura "Even though its an eww factor…I'll do it for my grades…"

"Glad we're on the same page…"

"Yeah…"

* * *

**MONDAY:**

That little meeting with Sasuke last Saturday wasn't really progressive, they haven't even started yet! She didn't really know what was the reason behind the little meeting thing, when all they did was to stare at floor in silence. Did he want them to fail?

Sakura sighed as she exited the auditorium after today's little lesson on songwriting. Now that she thought about it, she was kinda getting lazy on the project…and it only just started. She walked along with the other students and then someone hit her on the shoulder. She turned to see who it was, and it was none other than Karin, who gave her one of her glares, then looked at Sasuke, giving him a blow kiss, then walked to where she was going.

"Saku-chan!"

Sakura turned, only to see Naruto, waving at her. She smiled and waved back, Naruto ran to her and said "Hey! How's the project going between you and Teme? Is he messing with you? If he is…I'll-"

"No, Naruto…he's fine…really" said Sakura, nodding "And you can count on that, and if he ever isn't, I'll go tell you…."

"Sakura…he's a jerk…" said Naruto "Are you sure…?"

"I am…and now, you should go to Hinata…I heard you guys are having a Ramen date…." said Sakura , smiling at the blushing Naruto.

"Well…eh-heh…Ino probably told you…" said Naruto smiling "Well, you're right…see ya Saku-chan!"

"See ya Naruto!" said Sakura smiling, Ino told her all about it last night when she was talking to the Uchiha on the net.

Sakura smiled. Lucky Naruto, he gets a relationship before she does, in a way, she felt left out. She sighed and looked around the walking students…no Kiba today. No one's going to the subway with her today…no…she had no money with her…she couldn't ride the train. She silently cursed at herself for not bringing extra money, now she had to walk home…but her condo is far away from here…oh well. She grumbled as she walked on the sidewalk, "Stupid Sakura…" she muttered to herself.

"Haruno…" a voice said.

She turned to see Sasuke behind her, standing there, with his hands on his pockets, looking at her with his onyx eyes. "I thought you take the subway home…" he said.

"No money" she shrugged.

"Hn" said Sasuke, as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number "Takeshi, here, now." he said, and then hung up. He looked at the pink haired girl, looking at him, confused. "I'll give you a ride…"

Sakura's eyes widened "Me? You? A ride?" she was shocked, did he just say what she thought he said? No…that couldn't be…what if…no..

"You heard me Haruno…" said Sasuke "And that's final, I'm giving you a ride…and besides…you live RIGHT ACROSS ME right? That shouldn't be a problem at all…" Sakura was about to reply, when suddenly, a black Porsche parked beside Sasuke. Then, a Japanese guy stepped out of the driver's side of the car, wearing a tux. He walked to Sasuke, and bowed.

"Mr. Uchiha, the car is here…" said the guy

"Hn, okay Takeshi…take this and get you a ride home…" said Sasuke, handing him a hundred dollars, and walking over to the driver's seat door. Takeshi, bowed once more, and walked on. Sakura, looking at Takeshi, then at Sasuke, opened mouthed, confused.

"Haruno, get in…"

Sakura looking at the passenger side of the car, she had no ride, she could always walk home, but it was so far away…she sighed as she opened the car door and got inside. Grumbling to herself, but she had no choice, she had to get home, and sadly with the Uchiha…but like she cared now. She looked at Sasuke, who was driving, then at the road. She sighed.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why do you ask? You should savor this moment, Haruno, its one of my Random Act of Kindness, which happened just now." said Sasuke "Hn, you should be thankful Haruno, not curious…"

After that, silence came to them, once again. A few minutes later, they arrived at the condo; they parked at one of the slots, and then got off the car. Sakura crossed her arms, still silent, while Sasuke just simply "Hn" at her current state opened the condo door, and got in. They reached their floor, and Sakura sighed with relief, she was home…finally. She opened her bag, and reached for her keys…wait, her keys weren't there…where is it?

She began to panic, where was her keys? Sasuke was looking at her, curious, trying to read the expression on her face. Sakura silently cursed to herself again, she lost her keys…where will she stay now?

"Haruno, what's your problem?" asked the Uchiha, raising an eyebrow.

"I…lost my keys…" said Sakura.

"Hn, so you did." said Sasuke "What's your plan now?"

"The owner of the condo, she has another set of the keys…" said Sakura as she ran to the elevator, while Sasuke followed her, rolling his eyes.

"Why are you following me?" Sakura asked him, as he entered the elevator.

"Hn, I just want to see how this will work out…" said Sasuke, placing his hands in his pockets.

* * *

"WHAT?! What do you mean she's on vacation?!" said Sakura furiously to the guy in the owner's office.

The guy shook his head "I'm sorry Ma'am, but she's on vacation…a 5 month vacation that is" he said nodding "She told me she needed a break…and she never told where the original keys were…"

"Who are you anyways? Why are you here?" said Sakura.

"I'm her brother…" said the guy.

"…"

* * *

"What kind of service is this?" said Sakura as they went to the elevator "Now where am I supposed to stay? Wait. At Ino's! No…her parents don't allow…wait…at Hinata's! No…that retard Neji is going to go all…ugh…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as they reached the floor and walked to his condo door "Alright, that's it…I've had enough of this talk…" he said as he pulled out his keys and opened his Condo "Get in. You're staying with me…"

Sakura's eyes widened at what the Uchiha just said, was he serious?

"No way, buddy" said Sakura, shaking her head "There is no way, and absolutely no way you could make me get in-"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and pushed her inside "I'm in no mood for your complaining Haruno…what do you have with you?" he asked as he closed the door behind him, and sat on the couch.

Sakura looked at him, and then at gripped her bag tightly "I have one pair of spare clothes, my iPod, my moneyless wallet…school stuff…and myself…"

Sasuke looked at her from the couch, examining her with his eyes, going up and down, studying every detail. Sakura was getting the feeling of being X-rayed, but the weird thing about this X- ray is, whenever you look at his eyes, and he examines you, you feel frozen on the spot. He continued doing that for a few moments, and then turned away "Hn" he said, as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. While waiting, he looked at Sakura again and said "What's your shoe size, clothes size…_**including your bra size**_…?"

"You perv-"started Sakura, but then, whoever was on the other line in Sasuke's phone picked up, and Sasuke answered.

"Takeshi? Yeah…listen, I need women's clothes…I'm not gay or anything…so don't start, my friend of mine needs it…yeah..." he said through the phone's mic, then he looked at Sakura and said "Takeshi wait, I need to talk to her…" he said as he covered the phone's mic, looking at Sakura once more "Haruno, if you only have one set of clothes…that's a pity, so give Takeshi your sizes…ok? I don't want people to think I have a poor woman living in my condo…"

"Bastard." said Sakura, but it was true, she needed clothes, and it wouldn't hurt to let down her pride for once, and the Uchiha was offering her something that she really needed. She sighed as she grabbed the phone from him and began talking to the Takeshi guy, telling him her sizes. Then after that, she gave the phone back to the Uchiha, who just smirked at her, playfully.

"ASAP ok?" said Sasuke to the phone, before hanging up. He pocketed his phone, and looked at Sakura, who sat on the far end of the couch, muttering something about pride. He moved closer to her, and rested his cheek on the palm of his hand "You know, if pride is your problem…that's not really a hard thing you know…unless of course, it really crashed down to zero…"

"Tch." Said Sakura as she rolled her eyes "I can't believe that I'm right here, in this moment where I'd have to stay with a bastard like you since the girls are occupied…."

"Welcome to Hell then…again…" he said, smirking as he stood up "Well, now. We have to think about dinner…hm…I'll call Takeshi then again…."

"Who's Takeshi to you anyways? I'm curious…" said Sakura. Takeshi seemed to be this guy Sasuke can call whenever he wants, and just pops out of nowhere, bringing Sasuke's request.

"He's whatever you want him to be" said Sasuke shrugging "Well, for me, he's my assistant, in a way…call him whenever I need him…and he just…gets there. He's been in the family for like years, and he 40. Old I must say, but young…you know what I mean?"

"I do." said Sakura "So what are your plans retard?"

"Oh, so I'm a retard now huh?" said Sasuke, chuckling "You have lots of nicknames for me Haruno…ok…for dinner I'll…." as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number once more "Hello, yeah. This is Mr. Uchiha…for two…my usual order…yeah…ASAP." Then hung up, and pocketed his phone.

"What was that? Fastfood?" Sakura said as she rolled her eyes "My god you are cheap…"

"Not as cheap as you are…." said Sasuke, merely smirking at the close-to-being-pissed Sakura.

"Agh!" said Sakura as she stood up, getting ready to strangle him to death. But Sasuke, being stronger than her, held her by the wrists, and pushed her to the nearest wall. Pinning her wrists on the wall with his hands, and looking at her; their faces close to each other again, Sakura gasped.

"_**Ah, here we go!" **_said Inner Sakura "_**What are you waiting for Sakura? Kiss him! Look at that face, it's so damn irresistible…and those eyes…hot."**_

"_Can you STOP?! I don't like him…ok? Soul mate or not…I am not falling for him…"_ thought Sakura as she looked at Sasuke's face, that face…Inner Sakura was right…it was beginning to be irresistible.

"**_Sakura, Sakura. Starting today you guys are going to live in one roof! Who knows…you might-" _**reasoned Inner Sakura.

"_Okay, that…will never happen…why I would fall for a __hot__ jerk like him...?" _thought Sakura, as Sasuke began leaning closer.

"_**What did I just hear?"**_ said Inner Sakura _**"Saku, you called him HOT, with an underline…what's your excuse now huh?"**_

"Stop talking to me…" thought Sakura

"_**Mark my words Saku..."**_ said Inner Sakura _**"If this soul mate thing is real…you guys will fall for each other…"**_

Sakura gulped as the Uchiha leaned closer, Inner Sakura's words were stamped on her brain. And that face, that handsome face…too irresistible. Sakura could feel herself giving in, but then, the door became a nuisance to the moment. Sasuke smirked as he pulled away from Sakura, and walked to the door. Sakura cursed once more, then sighed with relief it was a close call, good thing that door interrupted the moment.

"_**Saku…you're not really happy…you wanted to give in…didn't you?"**_ Inner Sakura said _**"Don't lie to me…I know you more than your mom…"**_ then she disappeared, like she just needed to say it to Sakura. Sakura watched Sasuke open the door and saw two men in tuxes entering the room, they had covered trays in their hands, they walked to the dining table and they placed one of the trays in front one chair, and the other in front of the other chair. They bowed to Sasuke, and walked out of the condo. Sasuke rolled his eyes and shut the door close.

"Haruno, eat." said Sasuke as he motioned to the dining table, sitting on the chair, looking at Sakura, who just stood there, like she was frozen.

Sakura motioned slowly to the dining table, and sat down where the other tray was, and stared at it. The silver steel cover shining in front of her. "So, what is this…?"

"It's called food Haruno" said Sasuke as he opened his tray. His meal was simple, yet the plating was gourmet style, and it made it look grand. It was a bowl of tomato soup, with herbs and veggies sprinkled on top, along with one breadstick, and a few pieces of roast beef, along with supplied utensils. Sakura raised an eyebrow; this is all he ate for dinner?

"I know that…" she muttered as she looked at her unopened tray, the food inside smelled so good, almost familiar. She reached out a hand to the handle of the cover, and opened it. Inside was a plate of Anko Dumplings…her favourite. She raised an eyebrow towards the Uchiha, who ate his meal quietly, and said "How did you know I like Anko Dumplings?"

"Facebook" said Sasuke, pointing a fork to her "You poured all your heart out in your info page that's why…and it told me everything I need to know about you…"

"Ah, crap…" muttered Sakura, as she began to eat. It was no doubt one of the best dumplings she ever tasted in her whole life. She didn't want to admit it, but its all thanks to Sasuke.

* * *

After eating, Sakura washed up while Sasuke sat on the couch, watching a show in his 52 inch flat screen HDTV. It was a routine of Sakura's to wash up after eating, so that she won't have anymore problems later on. The plates were still on the table, forgotten, she asked the Uchiha what will he do with them, and he said Takeshi is going to handle it later. Sakura felt awkward about that, since she washes the dishes when she eats, and Sasuke just sits there, waiting for Takeshi. After washing up, she got dressed with her spare clothes, a t-shirt & shorts, and then sat on the far end of the couch, far away from Sasuke…as possible.

"Where am I sleeping?" she asked him.

Sasuke shifted his eyes to her for a moment, then back at the TV "Hn, we'll figure that out later, besides, it's only 8pm…" he said, his eyes on the tv.

"Whatever…" said Sakura, as she turned, and watched the show that was on his huge TV; it was interesting, but got boring after, then Sakura found herself yawning, then slowly closed her eyes….

* * *

**Author:** Well, this update, is my little treat for the people who are having their school days back again...tomorrow (one of them is me). REVIEW!!! Every Chapter would be nice, you will get cookies!!!!


	6. Soul Mates and Cherry Blossoms

**Author: **Konichiwa!!! Thanks a millions for the reviews! I love you all you guys! Thanks for the support, and giving me more inspiration to keep writing. If you guys keep this up (reviewing) you won't be waiting for ages just for an update! I love you all, you are all awesome!!!!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters XD

* * *

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you_

**-Flyleaf, All Around Me**

* * *

**RECAP:**

"_**Where am I sleeping?" she asked him.**_

_**Sasuke shifted his eyes to her for a moment, then back at the TV "Hn, we'll figure that out later, besides, it's only 8pm…" he said, his eyes on the tv.**_

"_**Whatever…" said Sakura, as she turned, and watched the show that was on his huge TV; it was interesting, but got boring after, then Sakura found herself yawning, then slowly closed her eyes….**_

* * *

Sakura sleepily woke up because of a song that started playing, with a familiar guitar intro. Well, she is…not really awake yet, her eyes were still close, reluctant to open. She was on something soft…a bed? It was a bed. Sakura sighed with relief, it had all been a dream…her keys lost…her living in the jerk of a Uchiha's house…it was all but a dream. She sighed with relief to know this, she shifted her position, and grabbed on the sheets, and the song went on…

_You, you got me  
Thinking it'll be alright.  
You, you told me,  
"Come and take a look inside."_

She grabbed on the sheets once more, they were soft…very soft…silky soft. She didn't remember her sheets this way…this was too soft…expensive kind of sheets. Sakura ignored this fact, maybe she was just being very comfortable on her bed…nothing else.

_You believed me,  
In every single lie.  
But I, I failed you this time._

She moved a bit, making herself more comfortable, the bed wasn't like her bed, and this was too…comfortable. And the sheets covering the mattress was silky smooth, it was like she was wrapped inside a roll of silk. A part of her was suspicious, and a part of her was too lazy to investigate. Reluctantly, with her eyes still closed, she brought the silky fabric to her nose. It smelled different; it had a faint trace of masculine perfume. _Lacoste Challenge…_she thought, she knew it the moment she smelled it, it was one of her favourite perfumes of the opposite sex, not to strong, and not to mild…it was just right…perfect for…**a rich guy**. Sakura's eyes opened as she realized this.

"Good Morning Haruno" a voice greeted her.

She immediately sat up, clutching the sheets, looking at the direction where the voice came from. And there she saw Sasuke, shirtless, only wearing his black boxers. Sakura could see that because the blanket was barely covering him, showing his six-pack abs, and his muscles. Sakura blushed at the sight, but to cover it, she immediately said "What are you doing here?!"

_And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?_

"Hn" was Sasuke's reply, he was chuckling, like the question was very funny "Likewise, what are you doing here? **In my bed…**?"

Sakura paused. "I don't know with you, the last thing I remembered was falling asleep while watching that show you were watching last night…then next thing I knew…I'm here **with you**…you…what did you to me?!" she said, looking at him with angered eyes.

"You tell me, I tried waking you up last night, but then shooed me off, then you stood up, and told me you were going to your room…and funnily…**you called me** **mom**…" he said the last four words with a chuckle, he found it funny. While he was at that state, Sakura slowly remembered…

"_**Haruno wake up…"**_

"_**Ugh…"**_

"_**Haruno…."**_

"_**Go away mom, I'm getting up…you see?" she reasoned out, as she sleepily stood up, and glared at Sasuke, then stretched.**_

"_**Haruno…"**_

"_**Mom, can you stop that? I'm going to my room now…." said Sakura as she opened the door to Sasuke's room, and closed it shut.**_

She first thought it was a dream, her mom, waking her up, but it never came to her that her mom never calls her "Haruno", it was either Sakura or Saku. She was sleepy, she wasn't in the right mind at that time, and then again…she embarrassed herself.

"_Who cares? It's only Sasuke Uchiha…"_ she thought plainly, looking at the sheets that she was holding.

"_**ONLY Sasuke Uchiha?"**_ interfered Inner Sakura _**"Girl, you're talking about your Soulmate here…."**_

"_Didn't I tell you, all that was garbage?" _thought Sakura, anger heating up.

"_**Come to think of it Sakura, look at your mom and dad…Happily Ever After…"**_ suggested Inner Sakura.

"_Go AWAY"_ she thought.

She sighed, Inner Sakura had a point, but she tries to deny, and she will keep on doing that, there is no way she will fall for a jerk like him.

_And it feels like tonight,  
Tonight.  
I was waiting  
For the day you'd come around.  
I was chasing,  
And nothing was all I found._

Sakura lay back down on the bed, and stared at the ceiling "What time is it, Uchiha?"

"Four in the morning, darling" replied Sasuke, crossing his arms.

"What?!" said Sakura, looking at him, surprised "Why 4 in the morning?"

"Because I said so…" said Sasuke, glancing at her, then back at the ceiling "I turned on my dock to wake you up, because earlier, I assumed that you would call me mom again…so I'll just wake you up with loud music…."

_From the moment you came into my life,  
You showed me what's right._

_And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight._

Sakura rolled her eyes, she raised her head and looked around, and she saw the iPod dock, with an iPod Touch plugged in. She rested her head back at the pillow, and stared at the ceiling once more "Why this song? Why would you play _Feels Like Tonight _by Daughtry, when it's the morning? And it's not only the music that woke me up…the sheets"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at this comment "Just because I played a song about something to do about the night…doesn't mean you only have to play it during the night…that is very dumb of you Haruno…" he said, looking at the corner of his eye, watching Sakura slowly getting angered by the minute. "So…what about the sheets, what does it have to do with waking you up?"

"The perfume, I could smell the faint scent of _Lacoste Challenge_ lingering in these sheets…and these sheets are softer and smoother than my own…" said Sakura, clutching the sheets, feeling them again, the soft, silky texture of the black sheets.

"Good nose, Haruno, yes it's _Lacoste Challenge_ alright…" said Sasuke "One of my favourite perfumes…so tell me…how do you know this…just by smell?"

"My dad owns a perfume shop" said Sakura "I used to work there…"

"Alright…ok…whatever…" said Sasuke stretching, he rolled and stopped just right on top of Sakura, he could see her blushing slightly, especially because of their current position, he lowered his body closer to her, and he could see her blushing, really blushing. He lowered himself more, and whispered to her ear, his hot breath hitting her ear "Well, I'll go shower now…ok Haruno? We don't want to be late for school…" he whispered sexily, then licked her earlobe, slowly and seductively. While doing this, he could hear her moan, he knew that she liked it, and he smirked mischievously as he quickly pulled away and got off the bed. He gave her one last look and a wink, and then headed out of the room to take a shower.

_I never felt like this before.  
Just when I leave, I'm back for more.  
Nothing else here seems to matter.  
In these ever-changing days,  
You're the one thing that remains.  
I could stay like this forever…_

Sakura stayed like that, frozen, surprised and shocked. What just happened? Did he just did, what just did? Sakura felt so confused, all these feelings, all these emotions, bolting down to her like lightning or thunder. Crashing down to her, just like that.

"_**Woah! What was that?! I think he's making a move!"**_ said Inner Sakura joyfully.

"_I don't think so, that was just…just…"_ thought Sakura, blushing.

"_**Just what? Stop it Saku,we both know what that was!"**_ said Inner Sakura happily.

"_No way, he doesn't like me, I don't like him…"_ thought Sakura _"Go away…."_

She tried to ignore what just happened, and at the background, she could still hear _Feels Like Tonight_, but it was almost ending. She sighed as she sat up and looked around…his room, is bigger than her room. Like everything else in the condo, it was urban themed. The bed had a tall, black, wooden frame, black sheets, white bed sheets, and black pillows. Beside it, was one of those rectangular shaped lamps, sitting on top of a slick small wooden black table, or bedside table. Keys to the Porsche were sitting on top of it too, a picture of him and a guy who looked like him and older than him, both were smiling happily.

"Sasuke smiles?" she said to herself as she examined the picture. She shifted her eyes back around the room, and looked around once more. He had one big window on one side of the room, just like outside the room, and here, you could see the whole city of New York, slowly awaking to the rising sun.

She sighed as she looked at the table again, there was a drawer. Curious, she opened it, and there sat a small black notebook, and a pen. Sakura arched an eyebrow as she took the notebook and opened it. She flipped through the pages; it was full of songs, all written in his neat, masculine writing. One of the latest ones…involved their project…and she read on:

_Song Project w/ Sakura Haruno_

_Duet, possibly acoustic_

_Due: Day before the last day of school._

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Sakura's eyes widened, he wrote a lot, but it was unfinished. So this will be their song…the song for the project. Sakura read the unfinished song over and over again, examining it. She took the pen that was inside the drawer and began to write:

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing_

Sakura read what she just wrote, satisfied, she closed the notebook and placed it back in the drawer, with the pen, and closing it. She finally decided to get out of bed and stretched, she looked at the clock on the iPod dock…4:30am. Thirty minutes had passed, time was very fast. She went out of the room and looked around, the whole space was clean, even the dining table, the trays and plates were gone. _Takeshi…_Sakura thought, even though she only saw him once, she admired the guy, he was like the super assistant, he kinda reminded her of her mom.

The bathroom door suddenly opened, and Sakura spun around to see Sasuke coming out, with a towel wrapped around his waist, and again, seeing him half-naked. Sasuke looked at her with his onyx eyes, and smirked. "Hn" he said "Your turn Haruno…." As he pointed to the open bathroom, then turned his back to her, and went inside his room, closing it shut. Sakura went to the bathroom to take a shower. Well…I won't tell you what the bathroom looked like since you know what it is…urban.

Sakura finished taking a shower, and wrapped herself with the towel with her name on it; and walked out of the washroom. She turned to face the Uchiha's room, and knocked. Sasuke opened and looked at her, from top to bottom; he was currently wearing a new pair of Levi's jeans, still shirtless, probably still deciding on what to wear.

Sasuke looked at her, newly bathe, her unusual pink hair wet "Come in Haruno" he said, opening the door wider for her. She looked at him, a bit shy, and suspicious, but walked inside, holding her used clothes with one arm.

"Um…I need clothes Uchi-"

"Sasuke, please…no honorifics or anything…I've had enough people calling me Uchiha…"

"Sa-Sasuke…I need clothes…."

"Follow me…."

She followed the Uchiha closely, and then they reached the closet…his closet. "Umm…." said Sakura "What is this Sasuke? You're giving me guy clothes?"

"Idiot. Of course not" he said as he opened his closet, it was bigger than she though, it was a walk-in closet. Was this a condo? Or a house? He walked inside, Sakura followed him closely. Then he stopped when he reached a point inside the closet and looked at Sakura who was standing beside him. "Here you go, Haruno, help yourself, Takeshi did it overnight…" he said as he left her standing there, walking away, grabbing a few of the hanged clothes and went out if the closet, and shut it close. Sakura looked at the shut door, and to the clothes laid before her, accessories, perfumes… and etc. Why was the Uchiha spending this much on her?

* * *

"Hey Saku!" Ino greeted her as she entered the school; she looked at Sakura from top to bottom and smiled "I love your clothes Saku! Your top…it's Lacoste…" as she looked at the trademark crocodile that was stitched at the left side of the sweater.

"Uh yeah…thanks" said Sakura as she looked at what she had put on. For a top, she had a white Lacoste argyle V neck sweater, then for a bottom, she had Levi's skinny jeans, and the silver necklace with a heart pendant that her mom gave her on her 16th birthday. While in the closet earlier, she had trouble picking clothes, since she didn't want to use the branded ones, but sadly, all of them were branded, Lacoste, Louis Vuitton, Burberry, Channel and lots more. Sakura had to admit that Sasuke wasn't cheap when he gives clothes…

"N-Nice c-clothes…" said Hinata, smiling at her. Sakura raised an eyebrow, she could see Hinata blushing, and she was stuttering…again.

"What's with the stuttering Hinata? I thought you don't do that anymore?" Sakura asked.

"Well, after the little Ramen date she and Naruto had…well…Naruto kissed her on the cheek…" said Ino winking, and smiling at the really red Hinata.

"Well done…" said Sakura smiling at her.

"Sakura? Since when did you have Lacoste clothing?" said Ino, raising an eyebrow "And the fabric…the colour…it looks new…newly bought…"

Sakura fell silent for a while then said "I lost my keys to my apartment…"

"What does THAT have to do with Lacoste?" said Ino, crossing her arms.

Sakura ignored her and went on "I went to the caretaker of the condo…she was on a 5-month vacation, I think she vacationing in Europe or something…." She said "Sasuke was with me…since he gave me a ride home…because I had no money for the subway…and we live on the same building…and our rooms were across from each other…"

"WHAT?! YOU LIVE ACROSS FROM EA-" said Ino, but then Hinata quickly covered her mouth, it took a while for Ino to calm down, and after that, she cleared her throat and said "Continue…"

"So…he invited me…to stay with him…in his humongous condo…" said Sakura, as she closed her eyes, knowing what Ino would do next.

Ino began screaming "OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THIS IS BIG!" she said loudly, and everyone was looking at her.

"Shut up Yamanaka…"

"…settle down Yamanaka…"

"Umm…hello"

"Ino!" Shikamaru hissed, popping out of nowhere, but the tone of his voice was nothing compared to his lazy appearance, he had no threat or edge when he said that.

Ino rolled her eyes "Whatever Shika…I'm just very shocked…can you go now? I promise to join you at class later, but now…**you're interrupting girl talk**…" she said the last few words darkly.

"Whatever" said Shikamaru lazily "See ya…" as he walked along the halls, going to his class.

"Sakura! If anyone else knows about this…this will be big…you and Uchiha…" said Ino, like she was about to faint "…will become an item…"

"I-Item?" said Sakura "No, No, there's nothing going on between Sasuke and I…."

"That's what you believe…" said Ino shaking her head "But you never know…maybe something else is there…and you're calling him Sasuke now…no honorifics or such…hmm…interesting…"

"He told me to call him that…" said Sakura, trying to reason out "Shoot. I'm going to be late for class!" she said as she waved goodbye to them and ran off.

Little did they know that one of Karin's friends Ami, was listening closely unseen "Hmm…" she said to herself "Karin is not going to be happy when she hears this…" as she turned to walk to class with a smirk on her face.

"Hina…you wanna know something?" said Ino, smiling mischeviously "But…promise not to tell Sakura okay? She's going to kill me if she finds out…"

"W-what is it?" said Hinata, trying to recover from her stuttering, looking at Ino curiously.

"Well…yesterday…" said Ino as she crossed her arms "I found Sakura's keys in the auditorium, I tried to find her, but she was long gone…so today, my plan was to give her keys back…but, let's have some fun shall we?" as she reached for something in her back, and pulled out a set of keys that belonged to Sakura "Let's see how this plays out…Sakura and Sasuke…the two who hated each other, or dislike, living in one roof…." She said as she looked at Hinata, who was smiling, then she pocketed the keys "…what will happen next…?"

"L-Let's see…" said Hinata nodding in agreement to the blonde "But for now…let's go to class…."

* * *

Sakura entered class and sat on her seat beside Sasuke. The room was full of chatter and laughter as usual, but among her friends in the room, the only one who was extremely loud was Naruto. _You're still the same after all those years Naruto-kun…you're still so loud…_thought Sakura as she pulled out a piece of paper and started doodling.

"Sakura-chan!!!" cried a voice

Sakura looked up to see Naruto waving at her; she waved back, of course, smiling at the blonde. "Naruto-kun!" She said happily as the blonde walked over to her, and sat on Sasuke's empty table "I heard about your date…it went well huh?"

Naruto started turning red "I know, it was awesome, believe it!" he said as he raised a hand in the air in joy, then he lowered his voice and whispered "How's living with Uchiha?"

Sakura blushed "Naruto! How did you know?" she whispered back at the blonde.

"Ino…" said Naruto "Heh, but I promise…I won't let anyone know Saku-chan…" he said as he raised a hand in the air as a sign of promise to the cherry blossom.

"I'm counting on you…" she said.

"Get out of my seat dobe…" said a voice, Sakura turned and saw Sasuke standing in front of her, back at the condo, she never noticed what he wore. He was wearing a blue shirt, with a black leather jacket, and dark blue jeans with black Converse. Sakura was staring at him, he looked so handsome…so Sasuke.

"I'm waiting dobe…" he said.

Naruto rolled his eyes and stood up "Here's your damn seat Teme, have fun sitting on it…" he said, Sakura snorted at what he said, while Sasuke rolled his eyes, and sat down. He glanced at Sakura, looking at her from top to bottom, Sakura on the other side, felt like someone was looking at her, but she ignored this fact.

"You're not early as usual Teme…" Naruto commented as she crossed his arms. It took a while for Sasuke stopped examining Sakura and turned to the loud blonde in front of him and rolled his eyes

"You're not late as usual Dobe..." he replied back, crossing his arms, and then his gaze fell back on Sakura once more. _Why? Why am I looking at you? Why am I helping you? Why am I letting you stay in my place?_ Thought Sasuke as he looked at Sakura who was doodling on her paper _You…Sakura Haruno…you just have an effect on me…_

"Not nice Sasuke…" said Naruto

"Like I'm nice…" said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto "You know I'm not…."

"Whatever Teme…" said Naruto "I'm going back to my seat…." He said as he turned and walked towards his seat, on the way, he gave the sleepy Shikamaru a slap in the back, like a signal to wake up. Shikamaru, just rolled his eyes, muttering something about Naruto being a loud bastard.

* * *

After classes, Sakura went out of the room, looking around again for someone…then she found it. Kiba…was there. She waved like a maniac to Kiba, who waved back at her smiling. "Kiba-kun!" she said as the guy walked towards her.

"Sakura!" said Kiba

"I didn't see you yesterday…" said Sakura

"Yeah…I had to help my Dad with our dog business…" he said "He's a vet you see..dog vet…he hates cats…we both love dogs…"

"I see" said Sakura "You taking the subway?"

"Yep!" said Kiba "Care to join? Let's go to my house, then I'll make some of my awesome-"

"Haruno, let's go…" a voice said behind them, Sakura turned to see Sasuke behind her, with crossed arms, and looking at her then to Kiba, there was a hint of suspicion in his eyes.

"Oh…Sasuke Uchiha…" Kiba muttered looking at Sasuke, then turned to Sakura and smiled "Oh well Sakura, I guess I'll see you again sometime…" he said as he turned and walked away from them.

Sakura turned to Sasuke "What was that all about?" she said, looking at him, a bit angry "Why are you so mean?"

"Get used to it…." He said as he grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her along with him to the parking lot, where his Porsche was parked "You're riding with me…going back to the condo…"

Sakura reluctantly sat on the passenger side of the Porsche; she took the subway earlier, with the money she found in her school bag. And now, she was here, back at the Porsche, with the Uchiha. _What is he doing? He's acting weird when I was talking to Kiba…what is wrong with this guy?_ Thought Sakura as she looked at Sasuke, who was driving; and then she sighed, and fell silent, it's pointless to argue with the guy.

Sasuke looked straight at the road _What am I doing? Sasuke…don't be an idiot…why are you doing this!_ He thought, he didn't know why, but it bothered him so much when Kiba was talking to Sakura, it made him so angry…and doesn't know why it made him so. He glanced at Sakura for a second, then back at the road _Who are you Sakura? Why are you making me like this?_

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER:**

_Friday_ thought Sakura as she stared at the ceiling in Sasuke's room, they only shared one bed since Sasuke had only one bed in the condo, and the couch wasn't very comfortable for sleeping. Sasuke's bed was huge, so Sakura didn't care much about hitting him or something. She knew how to control herself. She glanced at the shirtless Uchiha lying beside her, asleep. By now, she knew that he slept shirtless, since he preferred it, and for three days straight, Inner Sakura has been annoying her, and telling her how hot Sasuke is, they're sleeping in one bed, Sasuke's shirtless, and they are soul mates. These were the words Inner Sakura told her for like forever, and sometimes, Sakura couldn't shut her out anymore.

She looked at the clock, _4 in the morning_ for the past few days; they always wake up at 4 in the morning since they shared the bathroom ad the closet. But today, Sakura woke up first, not Sasuke. She looked at him, sound asleep, the blankets barely covering him again, and the scent of _Lacoste Challenge_ lingering in his skin.

Little did Sakura know that, Sasuke was dreaming of something…a memory...

"_**Ma…" complained a ten year old Sasuke "I don't want to do this…I feel stupid…" he said stubbornly as he crossed his arms, looking at his mother, who was smiling at him.**_

"_**Sasuke-kun…" said Mikoto, smiling at her son "It's just for fun…besides…a friend of mine taught me this, and I met your father that way…who knows you might meet yours in no time!"**_

"_**Ma…you know I don't believe in soul mates right? It's nonsense!" replied Sasuke "Besides, I have no interest with love or such…"**_

"_**Because, you're not there yet…" said Mikoto smiling at him "Just try Sasuke-kun…I'll be back in a second…"**_

_**Sasuke looked at his mother then sighed "Okay. Okay…" he said, then he closed his eyes and said "Who is my soul mate?" then waited for someone to talk to him or something. Then a girl bumped into him, he fell to the ground and muttered "Ow" he opened his eyes to see a girl with pink hair on top of him.**_

"_**Oops…I'm so sorry!" said the girl with pink hair as she stood up and offered her hand to him, Sasuke took it, and the girl helped him up "Sorry about that…" she smiled, she had these beautiful emerald green eyes that was perfect with her pink hair.**_

"_**It's alright I-"started Sasuke, but then her friends called her out.**_

"_**Forehead! C'mon, you have to catch up with me…" said a blonde girl who was waving to her "Shika and Hina are waiting for us…"**_

_**The girl looked at Sasuke and said "Well, I gotta go now…see ya…and I'm really sorry about hitting you" as she waved goodbye to him, and caught up with her blonde friend.**_

"_**So?" said Mikoto as she returned from somewhere unknown "Did anyone come near you at all?" she asked her son, who was frozen at the spot "Sasuke?"**_

_**Sasuke looked at his mother "Cherry Blossom…" was all he said.**_

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke….."

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke woke up and opened his eyes, only to see the girl who was in his dream…only now grown up and 17. Sakura looked at him in wonder; she arched an eyebrow, wondering what's up with him. He frowned as he spoke "What do you want, Haruno?"

"It's 4:30am"

He raised his head and looked at the time; it was 4:30 indeed. He groaned as he crashed his head back on the soft pillow. How did he oversleep? He slept the time he always does…

"Okay, okay…" said Sasuke as he sat up and got off bed, Sakura still looking at him weirdly.

* * *

_Sasuke's kinda off today…_Sakura thought, she didn't know why, but there was something indeed bugging the Uchiha today. She walked along the school halls and sighed "TGIF I guess…" she muttered, but then, someone slapped her in the face.

"How dare you…BITCH!" said the voice who slapped her, she looked up just to see Karin, looking at her and very angry, along with her two closest friends who were laughing evilly behind her. Karin slapped her again and pulled on her hair, forcing Sakura to look at her "You're living with my SASUKE-KUN?!" she said angrily as she slapped Sakura again, and threw her in the other side of the hall.

Sakura, close to crying, could see people gathering around them, watching the fight. Karin walked to her and kicked at the stomach "WHORE!!!" she shouted at Sakura who was crying silently, unable to fight back since Karin's friends prevented her from doing so.

* * *

Kiba walked to the school, holding a rose in one hand. Today, he was about to tell Sakura how much he liked her. Then he began having happy thoughts and imagining what Sakura might say.

* * *

Sasuke walked along the school halls, Sakura rode the subway again, with the money her mother sent her. She again refused to ride with Sasuke to school, and took the subway instead. Sasuke rolled his eyes, Sakura was really something. Then he could see a crowd gathered at a part of the school, curious, he walked closer to the crowd. Then, he could hear Karin's voice…

"You pink-haired bitch!"

Sasuke began pushing through the crowd, only to see Sakura getting beat up by Karin and her friends. He saw her looking at his direction, and then fainted. Sasuke ran to her side, and carried the unconscious Sakura bridal style, and made his way to the crowd.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing?!" he could hear Karin say behind him, along with the footsteps of the crowd following him, curious to where he might take Sakura to. He walked to the parking lot and unlocked his Porsche and placed Sakura inside.

* * *

Kiba walked to the crowd in the parking lot, curious on what the fuzz was, it took him a while to make his way through the busy crowd, and there he saw Sasuke Uchiha walking to the driver's seat of his fancy black Porsche, and he seemed to be in a hurry. He looked at the passenger seat, only to see and unconscious Sakura. And the next thing that happened was Kiba dropping the rose to the ground.

"Sakura..."

* * *

Sasuke looked at the unconscious Sakura, for a moment she looked like the Sakura he met when was 10, then back to the present Sakura. He sighed as she started his car and began to drive away. He glanced at Sakura and then back at the road "_**Cherry Blossom**_" he muttered to himself as he drove back to the condo. He carried her back to the condo, and laid her to his bed and sighed.

"So it's you..." he muttered quietly "You're that girl...the one who ran and hit me when I was 10...you...Cherry Blossom..."

* * *

**AUTHOR:** Yep, I'm leaving you in that very moment...bear with it. If you want more, better review! And as usual, you will get COOKIES!

**I Give Cookies to These Wonderful People Who Reviewed The Last 5 Chapters:**

_XxVanillaninjaxX  
EmoVampireAlchemist  
skunji  
princess-dq  
Twisted Musalih  
MissLadyEmiko  
SasuSakuRose  
Mistyjet  
TorieStar  
LazyNinja_

And to answer **XxVanillaninjaxX**'s question on long I do my chapters is:

**About a day or so, depends on imagination:)**


	7. Do You Care?

**Author: **YOU GUYS ARE JUST TOO AWESOME!!! Thank you again and again for reviewing the last chapter! You are making me more inspired each time! Yes I'm all exclamation marks on you because I'm oh-so-happy with you all. And to reward that…a brand new chapter for you!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters XD

**CHAPTER UPDATE: 02.5.10, Changed inspiration song (below)**

* * *

_And you never said  
That you meant to save someone  
Somebody just like me  
And you never told me  
You wanted to love some one  
Somebody just like me  
_**  
-Paramore, Just Like Me**

* * *

**RECAP:**

_**Sasuke looked at the unconscious Sakura, for a moment she looked like the Sakura he met when was 10, then back to the present Sakura. He sighed as she started his car and began to drive away. He glanced at Sakura and then back at the road "**__**Cherry Blossom**__**" he muttered to himself as he drove back to the condo. He carried her back to the condo, and laid her to his bed and sighed.**_

_**"So it's you..." he muttered quietly "You're that girl...the one who ran and hit me when I was 10...you...Cherry Blossom..."**_

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" said Karin as she ran through the crowd gathered in the parking lot that began separating, and muttering to themselves "SASUKE-KUN…NO!!!" she screamed as she saw the black Porsche driving away from the school. She knelt on the floor, crying out his name like begging for mercy. Among the crowd, Naruto and Shikamaru stood there, looking at the road ahead, then at Karin.

"Sasuke…kun…" Karin said once more.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Shikamaru said, mimicking Karin "Shut up bitch…"

Naruto looked at Karin, getting angry by the minute, he walked in front of Karin, with his hands formed into fists "Why…DID…YOU…DO THAT TO SAKURA-CHAN?!" he shouted at her face "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I AM NOT GOING TO HESITATE TO PUNCH YOU RIGHT NOW..."

Karin looked up, and smirked "Like you can…you blonde ramen-loving idiot…" she said "I'm surprised at how you even got to High School…and your Sakura-chan? **I will make sure she will go down**"

"You-"

"Naruto!"

Shikamaru restrained Naruto from doing what he was about to do, Naruto looked at Shikamaru angrily. "Don't stop me!" he told him "That four eyed bitch deserves a black eye! She should be thankful she's only getting that from me, when she deserves more on what she did to Saku-chan!"

"Naruto, you really are an idiot…" Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes as he held Naruto.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru "So you're agreeing with this bitch?! What are you? I thought you're my friend!" he said.

"Idiot. I'm calling you an idiot because if you continue this, Sakura will know, and she will think that this is all her fault…and you know Sakura…" said Shikamaru "Do you understand now…Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, and then to Karin, he closed his eyes and started to calm down. "Alright, I see your point…" he muttered as Shikamaru released him, and Naruto stood up properly "You're right Shikamaru…" he said as they walked away from Karin.

"Good." Said Shikamaru "Let's leave this bitch alone, it's all up to Sasuke in the end anyways…" he gave Naruto a pat in the shoulder and walked on, however, Naruto stood still, and seemed to be looking at something. Shikamaru looked at Naruto, and raised an eyebrow "What's the matter?" he said.

"Um…Shika?"

"Yeah…?"

"I think we shouldn't leave yet…"

Naruto pointed at something, and Shikamaru looked to that direction, and there he saw Ino, who looked really mad, and was headed to Karin. Hinata was with her, trying to stop her, but it isn't working at all. Shikamaru sighed "What a drag…that troublesome woman…" Shikamaru muttered as he lazily walked back to the scene.

"Well…you chose _her_ as your girlfriend…" said Naruto shrugging, catching up with Shikamaru.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the comfy black armchair by the huge window in his bedroom, holding his black notebook and pen. He flipped along the pages to the latest entry, the song for their project. Sasuke noticed neat, feminine writing that must belong to Sakura. He read the words she added and smirked "It fits" he muttered, he got stuck in that part when he started writing the song…he didn't know what to put next, good thing the pink haired girl had an idea.

* * *

"_**Saku! Open up, we're gonna be late!" shouted Ino in front of their house "Saku? Are you there?"**_

_**Sakura groaned as she opened the window "Yes, pig, I'm coming down…just let me fix my hair, ok?" she shouted back, and closed the window shut. She sighed as she faced the mirror and combed her short pink hair, making it nice and straight. Then she heard the door open and her mom was there, leaning at the doorway smiling.**_

"_**Ino's in a good mood today…" said her mom, shaking her head "Oh well, I understand…it's dear Naruto's birthday…correct?"**_

"_**Yep!" said Sakura happily "Me, Ino, Shika, and Hinata are going to buy him a gift card at his favourite Ramen shop, that's why we're meeting up on the way to Naruto's house, because we have a share in paying the gift card…"**_

"_**You kids are only 10, yet you act so mature…you grow up so fast" said her mom shaking her head "Probably one day, I'll wake up and you're 17…"**_

"_**Yeah…" said Sakura as she pulled on her black sweater, and ran down the stairs, putting on her shoes "Well, gotta go…."**_

"_**Take care Saku…"**_

_**She went outside, only to see Ino, looking at her with crossed arms "Forehead! What took you so long?" she said "Well, whatever, let's go. We have to run though, you're lateness gave us no time for walking…" she said as she started to run.**_

"_**Sorry I'm human!" called out Sakura as she ran to catch up with Ino.**_

_**Ino was running too fast, that Sakura had to keep up, she ran so fast, that she hadn't seen the boy with his eyes closed standing at her way. She accidentally hit him, and they both fall on the floor. Sakura looked at the boy, his hair was spiked at the back, and side bangs to frame his handsome face. He was really handsome, with the bluish-black locks, and that face. He seemed to be at her age, judging by his height and appearance.**_

"_**Oops…I'm so sorry!" Sakura said as she stood up, and offered a hand to the boy, she felt embarrassed, really embarrassed.**_

_**The boy looked at and took her hand and she helped him up. She smiled at the boy to cover her embarrassment "Sorry about that…" she said.**_

"_**It's alright I-" started the boy, but then Ino interrupted by shouting at her, Sakura looked at her and saw that she was far away from her now.**_

"_**Forehead! C'mon, you have to catch up with me…" Ino shouted, waving at her "Shika and Hina are waiting for us…"**_

_**Sakura looked at the boy and said "Well, I gotta go now…see ya…I'm really sorry about hitting you" she waved goodbye to him and caught up with Ino.**_

**Then darkness suddenly took over after that last scene, and then Sakura could hear voices…**

"_**How dare you…BITCH!" **_

"_**You're living with my SASUKE-KUN?!"**_

"_**WHORE!!!"**_

"_**You pink-haired bitch!"**_

_**Sakura flinched, she could still feel the kicks, the slaps, the punches that Karin gave her, the insults, and the swears that Karin said to her, it was still fresh. Sakura looked up to see a blurry vision of Sasuke…who was looking at her as she looked back, then it all turned black…**_

"_**Bitch…."**_

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and saw that she was in Sasuke's bedroom; she looked around and saw the Uchiha, whose eyes were buried in a book called _Brisingr_. He was halfway the large book, his eyes moved right to left, reading quietly.

"You're awake…" he said, his eyes still on the book.

"Yeah…" said Sakura "Why am I here?"

"You fainted." said Sasuke as he closed the book shut, and placed it on his lap "Quite the beating you got there…"

"You sound like you're happy…" Sakura muttered "Of course you are, you probably liked it when you saw me get beat up by Karin…that's why you were looking at me right? Back at school, before everything turned black…I saw you looking at me…you're probably enjoying yourself…right?"

"…" said Sasuke, unable to reply, but kept his face straight.

"So you did." Said Sakura as she tried to sit up, her body was aching from the bruises that Karin gave her earlier "I know now…well…I always knew that you didn't care…we hate each other right? Let's keep it that way…and this invite-me-to-live-with-you thing…it's just what it is…nothing personal at all…right Sasuke?"

"…" said Sasuke again.

"Who brought me here?" Sakura asked.

"Takeshi did" lied Sasuke, as he stood up from the couch, and placed the book on the table beside Sakura, and walked to the window and looked.

"Heh, Takeshi is such a nice guy…" said Sakura as she crossed her arms "At least someone's concerned…so…how long have I been out?"

"5 hours…" said Sasuke "Karin knocked you out hard…."

"And you must be really pleased…" said Sakura, rolling her eyes. _Why am I like this? Did I want him to care? No. Why would I? Sakura, don't be pathetic, you hate the Uchiha…_she thought _You hate him._

"_**What about the guy in your dreams huh? That was the day when Naruto celebrated his birthday..."**_ said Inner Sakura _**"And you do remember that guy who you ran into, right? He kinda looks like Sasuke…"**_

"_What are you trying to say?" thought Sakura._

"_**It's a sign!" **_said Inner Sakura.

"_Shut up."_

"Whatever makes you feel better Haruno" said Sasuke as he glanced at her then back at the window. Sakura raised an eyebrow curiously, what does he mean by that? Sasuke was a mystery for Sakura, but, she might be one of the few people who can actually understand him at times, but mostly…he was a mystery…an unsolved puzzle.

Sasuke crossed his arms, and turned to Sakura "If you're hungry, there's food outside…" he said plainly as he walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"What's up with that guy?" said Sakura as she rolled her eyes once more.

* * *

**NEXT DAY, SATURDAY:**

Sakura took the subway again to the auditorium that's so far away; she walked along the side walks, sighing, Tsunade wanted a class today, and it ruined everyone's plans for the weekend. She was nearing to the school, until she heard a voice behind her.

"Sakura!" said Kiba, catching up with her.

Sakura turned to see Kiba catching up with her, she smiled "Hey there Kiba!" she said "I didn't see you back at the station when I got off…"

"I did" said Kiba smiling "So, how are you? Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine" smiled Sakura "Nice to know you care…"

"Of course!" said Kiba "Why wouldn't I?"

"Yeah…" said Sakura.

They reached the school, after a few talks and laughs, Kiba and Sakura separated. Sakura went to Hinata who was with Naruto, and both of them are waving. "Hey Naruto and Hinata, what's up?" Sakura asked, then she looked around, someone was missing…

"Hey Saku-chan" said Naruto "You feel better now?"

"Yeah, that was pretty harsh…" said Hinata

"Yeah, I'm good" replied Sakura, she looked around again, someone was really missing, then she got it "Where's Ino?"

"Home" replied Hinata, she wasn't stuttering anymore.

"Why?" asked Sakura "And Shika?"

"Don't ask" both of them said together "Ino and Shika had some matters to attend to…"

"Did they have a fight or something?" Sakura asked, worried.

"No…_but Ino did…_" said Naruto, then Hinata hit him on the shoulder "I-I mean NO of course not! It's nothing to worry about Sakura…nothing…really…"

"Okay. Whatever" said Sakura "I'm going to the auditorium…"

As Sakura walked away, Hinata looked at Naruto "Watch what you say Naruto-kun, we can't let Saku know that Ino almost KO Karin yesterday and Shika had to make her calm down till now, you know Sakura…she'll think it's all her fault and blame herself that we all got into this fight with Karin because of her…we are going to protect Sakura…but we won't let her know…"

"You're right…" said Naruto "That's what Shikamaru told me yesterday, Sasuke, that bastard, is he going to do anything about it?"

"Well, we saw him yesterday…he did save Sakura from the final blow…" said Hinata "Let's not judge him yet, they're both enemies…you never know what's going on in his head…"

"Well…eh…good point" said Naruto "You're right. I won't judge him…yet"

* * *

Sakura walked along the halls with her head down, she was trying to avoid people, and blend in with the crowd…she wanted to avoid Karin…and Sasuke. But then, someone slammed her to the wall, she looked up to see Karin's friend, Ami, standing in front of her. With a smirk on her face, her eyes full of mischief.

"Going somewhere…are we?" said Ami, crossing her arms "But hell, I won't let you…"

"W-What do you want?" said Sakura, she was scared, after the beating she got from Karin; she was traumatized with the experience "Didn't you already beat me up?"

"Yes. But now, you're getting more than that…it'll be our little revenge on what you're blonde friend did to Karin…the one who had the lazy boyfriend…" said Ami

"I-Ino?" said Sakura, surprised.

"That's right, Pinky. If **Yamanaka beats up my friend, I'll beat up hers…**" said Ami smirking "It will work that way, then back and forth…until your friends and I…will have a war…."

Sakura gulped.

"And now, to make you suffer…" said Ami "Girls…"

"Stop!" a voice said.

They all looked to the direction where the voice came from, and it was no one but Ino, who was with Shikamaru, who had his hands on his pockets. "Stop!" she said again "If you bitches still want to live, you better go…NOW."

Ami smirked "Hmph. Fine." She said to Ino, and then turned to Sakura "It was nice talking to you Haruno, it was fun seeing your fearful face…let's go girls…" she walked past Sakura and Ino and to their classes.

"Ino?" said Sakura, looking at her blonde friend "I thought you guys had matter to attend to, that's what Naruto said…and Hina…"

"Well, I saw this coming" said Ino "Knowing Karin and her bitchy friends…of course they'll go for payback, anytime…"

"What did you do to Karin?" said Sakura curiously to the blonde.

Ino looked at Shikamaru, then to Sakura "What else? I beat her up! Shika and the others didn't want you knowing, but I guess its better if you knew…you will know anyways since they will tell you…" said Ino "I'm sorry I got you into this war Saku...Shika told me she will bring you down, I don't know in what way but we will protect you Saku…."

"I'm sorry too…"

"Good thing, yesterday, when Karin was about to launch her final blow to your unconscious body, Sasuke rescued you from this…" said Ino.

Sakura looked surprised. Sasuke? Rescued her? Really sounds impossible. "H-He did? R-Really?" she said, now she was the one stuttering.

"He did! He carried you…bridal style…to his Porsche, driving away, leaving Karin crying out to him, while he left her like shit…." said Ino "I was laughing at that scene…really laughing…I never knew Sasuke would do such thing…like..saving someone he hated…"

Then Sakura remembered what she said to the Uchiha yesterday…

"_You sound like you're happy…" Sakura muttered "Of course you are, you probably liked it when you saw me get beat up by Karin…that's why you were looking at me right? Back at school, before everything turned black…I saw you looking at me…you're probably enjoying yourself…right?"_

Now Sakura felt guilty, and regretted what she had just said to Sasuke. _Well it was also his fault for not saying anything at all…_thought Sakura _But still…._

_  
_"Yeah…" said Sakura "I never thought he would…"

* * *

Sakura walked along the deserted hallways of the Academy, she had extra stuff to do around the Academy, so she was later to be dismissed than usual. Ino and the others were gone, and…maybe even Sasuke. But then, the so called deserted hallways had two visitors in store for Sakura. Two guys, they weren't students, and they weren't from here. Sakura knew they were coming for her.

"So this is the pinky that Ami and Karin want us to have fun with, huh?" said Guy 1 as he smiled and looked at Sakura with that mischievous look in his eyes that Ami also held when she confronted her.

"Yep" said Guy 2 "I have to say, she's hot…and we're in for a little fun tonight…"

Sakura tensed as she walked faster, she couldn't believe this, and she couldn't believe this is what Karin and Ami were planning. The school's exit was so far away, Karin and Ami must've known her schedule, and got this all planned out.

"Running away are we?" she heard Guy 1 say "Very cute Pinky…"

"Come here, let's have some fun…" said Guy 2 "No need to be shy…"

Then, she could hear them running, Sakura tried to run, but when she did, they were already behind her. Guy 1 slammed her to the wall, and restraining her from moving. "Pinky, I'm getting a little impatient, let's play now shall we…?" said Guy 1.

"HELP!!!" she cried, she knew no one could hear her, but she felt she had to.

"Get away from her, Bastards…" a voice said coolly, they all turned to see Sasuke walking from the darkness, and to the scene "I said get away…"

"Like we'd listen to you spiky…who are you anyways?" said Guy 2

"More important question is…who do you think you are?" said Guy 1 as he released Sakura from his grasp "Look at this guy, thinking he could boss us around like that. Do you think you're some prince or something? What's your name then, Prince?"

Sasuke walked forward, with his hands formed into fists, and looked at Guy 1 with a deadly glare "My name is Sasuke…" he said as he punched Guy 1 in the face, and fell to the ground "…Uchiha" he continued as he punched Guy 2 in the face too, and he too, falls to the ground.

"Bastards…" he muttered "Too easy…."

Sakura stood there, frozen on the spot, unable to say anything. Sasuke protected her, then again, she felt safe, and shocked at the same time. Shocked because of the attempt of the two guys who wants to force themselves on her in the school, and Safe because of Sasuke protecting her…for the second time, and she felt guilty for saying those words to him the other day.

"I-I" started Sakura, trying to form words.

Sasuke looked at Sakura "What?!" he said "What are you going to say?! I didn't care, that I'm pleased to see you almost get violated by these bastards…and that I'm not concerned?! Yes, that's what you want to say right?"

"…" Sakura said, she had never seen Sasuke lose his cool like this.

"Yeah. Now you can't answer" said Sasuke rolling his eyes "Guess what? I don't know why I'm doing this…I just don't know why…but I just feel it, like something was wrong…then boom, here I am, seeing you almost violated…I don't know why, but everything seemed to be connecting to you Haruno. My dreams, my past, my thoughts, my feelings…and I don't know why…"

"…"

"Really, WHO ARE YOU Haruno? What are you in my life, why does…why does everything began connecting with you?" said Sasuke, walking to her, trapping her between his arms on the wall, caging her in, then started leaning close to her face "Because I don't really know…"

Then he kissed her, deeply and passionately. Sakura, surprised by this sudden move, and felt herself kissing back. All the tension she held earlier suddenly vanished and she felt free. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue in, and pulled him closer by his shirt. She felt his hands, snaking around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and kissing her more and more.

After a few moments of passion they pulled away, gasping for air. Sasuke buried his face on her neck still gasping for air, and inhaling the scent of her hair at the same time. "I don't really know…" he whispered to her ear "But I want you…really want you…" then he looked at her, and he saw her, smiling at him, and he returned it with a smirk, because that's the only thing that he could give that is close to a smile.

Then they walked out of the school, hand in hand, to his Porsche.

"_Cherry Blossom…"_

"…_Sasuke-kun"_

* * *

**AUTHOR: **Yes! They want each other, but they don't know why. Both of them don't believe in the whole Soul Mate trick, and Sasuke wonders why everything just begins to connect to Sakura, will Sakura notice it too? Is this Love? Will it bloom?

They want each other, but, do they LOVE each other? Review to find out!!!

**Okay, the exciting part, COOKIE GIVING TO THE REVIEWERS!!!**

_**XxVanillaninjaxX  
EmoVampireAlchemist  
Twisted Musalih  
TheSillyDolly  
princess-dq  
TorieStar  
MonkeysAreMyLife  
MissLadyEmiko  
Kick -Assing -Kunoichi**_

**Now, for those who didn't review yet, it's BEST to review NOW:)**

I love you guys! **You are all so Awesome!**


	8. More Than Words

**Author: **Thank you for your appreciation of the last Chapter. Thanks for the reviews you guys, you are all awesome, and you are making me thank you guys every time you do. Oh yeah, and I opened up a blog, its:

**soul-jazz . tumblr . com**

Yes, I put spaces there because it wouldn't show, but originally it's all together, no spaces.

Here you could see updates, my ideas for future chapters, and more.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters XD

* * *

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe  
_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe_

**-Savage Garden, I Knew I Loved You**

* * *

**RECAP:**

"…" _**Sakura said, she had never seen Sasuke lose his cool like this.**_

"_**Yeah. Now you can't answer" said Sasuke rolling his eyes "Guess what? I don't know why I'm doing this…I just don't know why…but I just feel it, like something was wrong…then boom, here I am, seeing you almost violated…I don't know why, but everything seemed to be connecting to you Haruno. My dreams, my past, my thoughts, my feelings…and I don't know why…"**_

"…"

"_**Really, WHO ARE YOU Haruno? What are you in my life, why does…why does everything began connecting with you?" said Sasuke, walking to her, trapping her between his arms on the wall, caging her in, then started leaning close to her face "Because I don't really know…"**_

_**Then he kissed her, deeply and passionately. Sakura, surprised by this sudden move, and felt herself kissing back. All the tension she held earlier suddenly vanished and she felt free. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue in, and pulled him closer by his shirt. She felt his hands, snaking around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and kissing her more and more.**_

_**After a few moments of passion they pulled away, gasping for air. Sasuke buried his face on her neck still gasping for air, and inhaling the scent of her hair at the same time. "I don't really know…" he whispered to her ear "But I want you…really want you…" then he looked at her, and he saw her, smiling at him, and he returned it with a smirk, because that's the only thing that he could give that is close to a smile.**_

_**Then they walked out of the school, hand in hand, to his Porsche.**_

"_**Cherry Blossom…"**_

"…_**Sasuke-kun"**_

* * *

Sakura still couldn't believe it, Sasuke kissed her, and she kissed him. She didn't why she let him do so, and why she kissed him back. Was the Soul Mate thing real? Sakura wondered as she started getting dress for the day, pulling on a black Lacoste V-neck sweater, since it was the simplest thing that was in her part of the closet. Today was Sunday Football, where they will all go to the usual park, where they always went since they were kids. Sunday Football was also one of their little escapes from stress, and feel carefree and happy with friends.

"Sakura?" she heard Sasuke say from outside the closet.

"Almost Done…" she called out as she picked up a pair of boots from the rack at the side and walked out of the closet. Since the day they kissed, he was 10% less mean than he was. Well, if he wasn't mean, he wouldn't be Sasuke Uchiha. She went out of the closet, and saw the Uchiha waiting for her; he was looking at her from top to bottom, and smirked.

"Hn" he said "Let's go."

* * *

"Alright! SUNDAY FOOTBAALLL!!!" said Naruto as he tossed the football in the air, and it fell back in his hands. He walked along the green grass, tossing the football in air, again and again. Shikamaru leaned on a tree, staring at the clouds, while Ino sat beside him, playing with the flowers.

"Where are they?" said Hinata as she sat on the grass, looking at Naruto, blushing.

"Yeah, where are they?" said Ino, as she pointed the flowers that she was holding at Hinata, then looked at Shikamaru, who looked like he was the most bored person in the planet.

"Right here…" a voice said, they all turned to see Sasuke and Sakura walking to the field together, he had a hand around her waist as they walked, and Ino noticed that, but the others didn't. She raised an eyebrow as she watched them walked towards the scene.

"About time you got here, Teme!" said Naruto, as he tossed the ball to Sasuke, who caught it with one hand in ease, since his other arm was around Sakura's waist. He smirked as he tossed it back to Naruto, who caught it, and smiled.

"Sorry we're late" said Sakura "I-I…It was my fault…I overslept…" she admitted, it was true, she couldn't sleep after what just happened at the Academy, between her and Sasuke.

"Oh whatever, let's get started! I CAN'T WAIT!" said Naruto as he tossed the football in the air happily. Shikamaru groaned, and stood up quietly, then walked to Naruto, and took the ball from him.

"Alright, I take over here Naruto" he told the blonde as he transferred the ball from one hand to the other, then faced the others "Okay, Sunday Football, and our version of football, this will be the first time in years that we finally have Sakura with us, and we are complete for once. The game will be boys against girls, and boys…absolutely NO TACKLING THE GIRLS. If you want to get the ball from them, you have to work that out yourself…tackling will result to penalty…and that's all to it…"

"Alright let's start!" said Ino as she stood up, getting ready.

They played quite a good game, as usual, the girls proved to be as good as the boys, which gave the boys a challenge every time. The boys had amusing strategies to get the ball from the girls without tackling them. Shikamaru distracts Ino, telling her that there's a girl walking in the park who had the same clothes as her, while Naruto compliments Hinata while she blushes, and unwillingly gives him the ball.

"You guys are no fair!" said Sakura as she ran with the ball, getting close to the boys' end zone; she had the boys after her, running.

"Because we can't tackle" said Sasuke, running after her "We use our heads too you know…" then without hesitation, he tackled Sakura, and they both fell on the ground, with Sasuke on top of her, and she was below, and the moment was just like when he went on top of her on the bed before.

He smirked as he looked at her with his onyx eyes, and she looked back, blushing, again, she was in this situation. "Now, I'll stop you here…" he said as he looked at the rosette below him with amusement and mischief in his eyes while the girl below him felt like fainting on the spot.

"Sasuke! Didn't I tell you NO TACKLING?!" Shikamaru called out from far behind.

"Yeah! NO TACKLING TEME!" Naruto joined in, shouting "GET UP!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he looked at the Sakura, for a moment, he lowered himself and whispered to her ear "Kiss me, I'll let you go…" which made Sakura blush more.

"Sasuke…"  
"Kiss me….."

Sakura can't bring herself to kiss the Uchiha, because she was shy, and unsure of what the others might say if they see this. "I-"she started to say, but the Uchiha stopped her, by bringing his lips against hers, kissing her deeply, almost like the way he did back at the Academy. Sakura kissed back, but as soon as she brought herself into kissing back, he pulled away, as if that kiss was just a tease, then stood up, and offered a hand for her to take.

Sakura looked at the hand offered to her, and took it, Sasuke pulled her up, and as she stood, Sasuke whispered to her ear "So, you DID want to kiss me…what's stopping you then?" then he looked released Sakura hand and walked to Shikamaru and Naruto then shrugged.

"What was that tackle for?" Shikamaru questioned him curiously.

"A mere football tactic, lazy-ass" said Sasuke shrugging once more "While I was chasing Bubblegum head here, I totally forgot about the no tackling rule, and she was almost in the end zone, I had to stop her…"

Sakura walked back to the girl's side, Ino was looking at her suspiciously while Hinata remained oblivious, staring at Naruto, blushing. Sakura had her hair down, to cover her blushing face which was a lot pinker than her hair.

"Alright, whatever…let's play" said Shikamaru, sighing.

* * *

The game ended with a tie, after that, the girls sat down by a tree while Naruto and Sasuke were playing catch with the football, with small arguments including: How Naruto throws the ball, Sasuke being a bastard, Naruto being an idiot, Sasuke and his ego, were some of the topics they argued bout, and most of it ended up hitting each other with the football, leaving Shikamaru leaning against a tree away from all of them, sleeping.

"So…Sakura…" Ino started "What's with the tackle?" she said as she sat closer to the pink haired girl, her blue eyes full of curiosity.

"The t-tackle? Didn't Sasuke explain why?" said Sakura, getting nervous.

"Yes, but I don't think that's the entire truth…" said Ino, squinting her eyes "Those boys may not have noticed it, but I did. I saw some kissing there…Sakura, is there something you're not telling us? Is there something going on with you and Sasuke? When you guys came here, he had a hand around your waist, as if you guys were a couple, as far as I know, you guys hated each other..what's up Sakura?"

"N-No! You got it all wrong! Me and Sasuke are just friends…" said Sakura, panicking in the inside, not knowing what to say next "…with _benefits_"

"Friends with Benefits?" repeated Hinata, who was listening, sitting beside Sakura.

"Friends with BENEFITS?!" Ino said "Like what benefits? Touching, body contact, living in one house, kissing…"

"Yeah…" said Sakura "That's it…"

"Sad to say…" said Ino shrugging "I don't believe the shit at all, Sakura, who are you fooling? We are not kids with simple minds, we're teenagers, and with mature minds…we know stuff…"

"Ino…stop this, please…" Sakura pleaded, she didn't want to go any further in this conversation, Ino was winning, and they both knew that well…

Ino was about to speak, when Naruto yelled "SNACK TIME!" as he walked to them, and yelled again "SNACK TIME! LET'S EAT, HOW ABOUT RAMEN?!"

Sasuke followed behind Naruto, holding the football, shaking his head. "No one wants ramen here dobe…" he told the blonde, then for a moment, his eyes focused on Sakura, then back at the blonde, who pouted at him.

"But I do…" said Naruto "Why can't we?"

"Because I said so" he replied, handing the ball to Naruto and crossed his arms "We will eat, but not ramen…get it?"

"I second the Uchiha" said Ino, raising a hand "No ramen today Naruto…and the next time…"

"WHY?!" Naruto said as they headed to where the cars were parked "WHY DO YOU GUYS HATE RAMEN SO MUCH?! WHAT DID IT EVER DO TO YOU?!" he whined, while the other rolled their eyes. Then the blonde looked over Shikamaru, who was sleeping under a tree and yelled "HEY PINEAPPLE HEAD! SNACK TIME, LET'S GO!"

"Shikamaru, get your lazy-ass over here…" called out Sasuke, Ino glared at him, it was the second time today that Sasuke called her boyfriend Lazy-ass, and she is not happy at all. Shikamaru silently stood up and caught up with them.

"Still with the nicknames for my boyfriend, aren't you Sasuke?" Ino said, as she glared as Sasuke. Sakura noticed anger heating up in her friend's face, Sasuke was an expert in pissing people off.

"I don't see any reason to stop at all, Yamanaka…" said Sasuke shrugging "And it's true anyways, your boyfriend's a lazy-ass…can't accept the truth flower girl?"

"You-" Ino said, but Sakura stopped her.

"Ino…" she said, and then she glared at Sasuke, who looked at her and gave an empty laugh as he reached his pockets for the keys, and pulled it out.

"You are just like Sakura…" he muttered, amused, as he clicked the unlock button on his car remote "Although she has a shorter temper than you do…speaking of Sakura…where do you want to eat?"

Sakura was startled by this question; she looked at Ino, who was beside her, raising an eyebrow. "Friends with benefits eh?" she whispered to Sakura.

"Um…I don't know, wherever I guess…" said Sakura shrugging; she couldn't say anything since it sounded like Sasuke was asking her out on a date instead of a suggestion. She already told Ino and Hinata that they were friends with benefits, she didn't want anyone to know that there might be something, since the last time she told someone about something that is connected to her and Sasuke, she almost got a death penalty from Karin…if Sasuke wasn't there, and she might be finished. Sasuke…he's always there, and then she remembered what he said yesterday:

"_Guess what? I don't know why I'm doing this…I just don't know why…but I just feel it, like something was wrong…then boom, here I am, seeing you almost violated…I don't know why, but everything seemed to be connecting to you Haruno. My dreams, my past, my thoughts, my feelings…and I don't know why…"_

_He's right,_ Sakura thought as she looked at him, who walked coolly to his Porsche Cayman, and opened the door for her. She looked at him, then at the seat, then back again. "So, where are we eating?" she asked him. He didn't say where to eat, so did the others and Naruto only suggested Ramen and nothing else. Ino stood beside her, not moving, he arms crossed, she looked at her, then to Sasuke, expecting an answer to come out from his mouth.

Then, an answer came "Wherever…" he answered with a shrug "I don't really know what you people want, I'm listening to any suggestions that _**doesn't include ramen...**_" he added, with the last words directed to Naruto, who stuck out his tongue in reply to the Uchiha's comment about his favourite food ever. Sasuke rolled his eyes once more.

"Fast food sounds nice…" muttered Shikamaru as he opened the door of his black Nissan Frontier, playing with the keys on his hands "…and cheap too…" he added, a bit dreamily as he looked up to the clouds, he loved the clouds.

"Fast food then…" said Sakura nodding in agreement, she looked at Ino who nodded in agreement, then to Naruto who gave her a thumbs up. She looked at Sasuke "Burger King?" she suggested to the raven haired boy who leaned on his Porsche, arms crossed, looking at her for sometime now.

"Hn." was all he said after a long pause, everyone assumed it as a yes. Ino looked at Sakura, giving her a nod, as if to mean "Meet You There" and walked to Shikamaru's Frontier along with the other two, and drove away, leaving the two of them standing there, staring at each other.

Sasuke looked at her for a while, and she looked back, for a moment there was something, a spark, they call it, but was it? It seemed so. Sasuke smirked as he stood straight, and walked up to her, leaning to her ear and whispered "You should go in now…we shouldn't keep them waiting right?" then he kissed her cheek and went to the other side of the car, and opened the driver's seat door. Sakura blushed, why does it have to sound so sexy, so seductive? If Sasuke keeps this up, her "Friends with Benefits" thing would be just nonsense, true, she was kinda opening to the Uchiha, as far as she knew, she's wants him by some unknown means, but never got herself to show it. She sighed and got in the car.

* * *

"About time you guys got here" Ino said with her hand on her hips, looking at both of them impatiently "Naruto's been complaining, he's hungry….and it's been annoying me for a while…" she looked at Naruto, then back at both of them.

"Hungry…foooood" he said, holding his stomach, as if he is suffering from a stomach ache, with Hinata right beside him, trying to talk him out of it. "Fooooddd…" he said again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Alright, let's get this blonde idiot silenced…" said Sasuke as he walked inside of Burger King, with the others following behind him.

As soon as he walked in, an employee greeted him "Good Day Mr. Uchiha, would you like a table?" she said smiling, at the plain faced Sasuke, he nodded in reply "Okay, a table for you and your friends…and girlfriend?" she said, referring to Sakura, who was standing beside him.

"Yes" said Sasuke plainly.

"Alright, follow me…"

Sakura looked him, and then to the employee in wonder, with a greeting like that, it was like they went in a fancy restaurant than a fast food restaurant. The things that money can do to you…

When they settled, their orders were taken and served. While they were eating, Ino spoke up "So, Sakura…" she started as she took a French fry from its cardboard container, dipped it on the little ketchup container and ate it "How's life?"

Sakura, who took a bite on her burger, made a face as she chewed. After a few moments, swallowed "What kind of question is that, Ino? We see each other everyday…" she said, looking at the blonde, shaking her head "C'mon Ino, what is this?"

"Just asking…jeez, too serious…" muttered Ino as she ate another ketchup-covered fry, and rolled her eyes after.

"Whatever…" said Sakura as she took another bite and chewed, Ino simply shrugged in reply and continued eating. She looked around, beside Ino, there was Shikamaru, playing with his fry, constantly dipping it in and out of the ketchup container, Naruto and Hinata halfed a burger, eating it quietly, and Sasuke was sitting beside her, his fries half-finished. "Quiet much…" she muttered as she finished the last of her burger.

"You finished that? What an appetite…" Sasuke began to say "No wonder you're kinda fat…" he added, but his voice was lower and a smirk a spread across his face. At the corner of his eye, he could see Sakura glaring at him, chewing madly.

She swallowed "Excuse me? Are you calling me fat, Uchiha?" she questioned the smirking raven haired guy sitting beside her with building rage.

"Maybe I am…" he replied, eating a fry.

"Bastard!" she said to him, crossing her arms "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you…." She said repeatedly in low mutters, she didn't want to make a scene.

"Love you too…" he said winking at her.

The others were looking at both of them, unable to say anything, they had a questioning look on their faces, as if they don't understand what was going on, but Ino did, from the start, she never believed the "Friend with Benefits" thing at all.

_Cute…_Ino thought as she looked at Sakura, who had a tint of pink on her cheeks, and Sasuke, who was sitting there coolly, not saying anything. Her eyes fell back on Sakura _Friends with Benefits huh, Sakura? I don't think so, there's something going on between you and Sasuke, I know there is…there should be…_

"I hate your guts…." Sakura said after a long pause.

"Thanks..." the Uchiha replied.

After the snack, the friends went out of Burger King, they had the We'll-Meet-You-There nods and moved on to the vehicles they rode on, while doing so, a couple was standing by the sidewalk.

"Sexy car, a Porsche Cayman…only a rich guy can afford that…" said the boyfriend, admiring the features of the car "And its black…I like it…I wonder who owns this car?"

"Probably a business man…" replied the girlfriend, shrugging "They usually have the slick cars or maybe show-off rich kids…trying to get girls…a common tactic…"

Then Sakura and Sasuke walked to the black Porsche Cayman, Sasuke opened the door for her, and she went inside the car. Sasuke walked around the car, and went inside the driver's seat, then drove away.

"Hot guy…" said the girlfriend "Looks like a Uchiha to me…they usually have the hot looks like that…lucky girl, that pink haired one…I wonder how she got him?"

"She's hot" said the boyfriend.

* * *

"Jamming Sessions!" called out Ino happily as she walked to where the others were; they were back at the park, but now, it was the evening. She looked at everyone in a happy manner; Sasuke returned it with his usual "Hn", while sitting on his Porsche's front, arms crossed. Sakura smiled, Shikamaru nodded.

"Teme! Where's your guitar?" Naruto shouted at him, standing at his car's trunk "It's jamming time! You should be pulling out your guitar by now…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and tossed the keys to the blonde, who took it, and opened the car's trunk. He pulled out an acoustic guitar that's in its bag, he closed the trunk, and handed Sasuke the guitar. "C'mon Teme! Play something!"

"Yeah Sasuke! It's been a while since we did Sunday Football, and Jamming Sessions…" said Ino "And you're the only one who's really good with the guitar…"

Sasuke looked at them "Whatever…fine…" he said as he unzipped the bag, and pulled out his guitar, he started tuning it since it was a bit out of tune. Sakura looked at him as he tuned his guitar, he was really something…

When he finished, and began to position himself to play the instrument, Naruto began to speak "Sing something Sasuke! Like…Hedley! Yeah! Hedley…sing something Hedley, Sasuke!" then he smiled, Naruto was like the happiest guy on Earth, in their perspective that is, he's always happy…and it's contagious…

"Yeah! Sing Hedley!" said Ino, infected by Naruto's happy vibe.

"Fine." He replied, he rolled his eyes for a moment, then when he was about to start playing his guitar, Ino intercepted him for a while.

"Wait!" Ino said, halting him, "No dedication?"

"Is it necessary?" Sasuke replied, as if he didn't get the point of what Ino said. Ino looked at him and nodded, _That Yamanaka…_he thought, there was something in that sentence that Ino said, he knew what it meant, but he won't really give Ino what she wanted to hear. He sighed and said "This song, is dedicated to the person who thinks its dedicated to them, and that person will know that it is dedicated to them, they just will…" he looked at Ino, who had a face of disappointment, then to Sakura, who had a tint of pink on her face. Then he began to sing:

**(Hedley, For The Nights I Can't Remember)**

_I see it in the way you would do  
When no one else could ever get through  
Holding back till I come around  
Time and time again you wait for me to comin'  
And did you really look my way?  
Cause no one could've seen this coming  
I would never let you down  
If I was running backwards in full time_

_[Bridge:]__  
So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight_

_[Chorus:]__  
And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time_

_[Verse 2:]__  
Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody  
But you believed that I could be somebody  
You put your world on hold for me  
Gave away to follow failure through the fire  
I need you to know I will  
Believe me girl I'm so tired of running  
I just wanna hold your hand  
Stare at you like you've got everything I need_

_[Bridge:]__  
And I can so I will and you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight_

_[Chorus:]__  
And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time_

_[Verse 3:]__  
And what if I never said to you I was dynamite  
And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry  
What if I never let you down  
And said I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember  
What if I never said to you I would try_

_[Chorus:]__  
And I do wanna love you  
(If you see me running back)  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Hold back your tears this time_

_Oh Oh_

He ended the song, and looked at everyone. He saw the others smiling, then to Sakura, who was beside him, smiling too, blushing. He smirked at her and said "Looks like you like it huh?"

"It was beautiful Sasuke…" said Sakura.

"Really?" said Sasuke, amused as he looked at her "You sing next…" he said as he started to play a melody.

Sakura tensed "No! I'm alright…you guys sing…"

"Saku, don't be shy…you have a nice voice…" they all said to her, she looked at Sasuke, who just smirked as he played a melody with his guitar.

Sakura sighed and muttered "Fine", then started to sing.

**(Extreme, More Than Words)**

_Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you_

_More than words_

_Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you_

_More than words_

After the song, Ino gasped "Ah, no. Curfew, right guys?" she said to the other three, who nodded. Sakura looked at them curiously, knowing Ino, she won't accept an early curfew.

"Ino-" Sakura started, but Ino interrupted her.

"Bye Sakura!" said Ino and the others as they ran to Shikamaru's Frontier and drove off, leaving them both alone. She and Sasuke, alone, with starry skies behind them, a perfect romantic mood, which made Sakura feel awkward. She looked at Sasuke, who was playing the first part of "More Than Words" saying nothing.

"Um-"

Sasuke leaned close to her "Kiss me?" he said, smirking "Come on Sakura…you know you want to…" he added, leaning his face to her closer to her, he could see her blushing.

"With that, again?!" replied Sakura "You know, you're-"

Then, he stopped her from speaking by kissing her. He kissed her deeply, with passion and love and unexplained feelings. Sakura, even though she won't admit it, was dying to kiss him. She felt him pull her close, his hands on her waist, pressing his body against hers, kissing her, their tongues in a heated battled, which of course, he won. After a heated kiss, Sasuke pulled away, and rested his chin on her neck, hugging her, while Sakura, hugged him back.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"More than words…" replied Sasuke in a low whisper.

"Hm, I see" said Sakura "Can I say it? I Love You, Sasuke."

"I Love You too…Sakura" said Sasuke, kissing her neck "Hmm…there's just one more thing…why do you think we're somehow connected?"

"Who knows?" she said smiling.

* * *

**Author:** Took me forever with this one, I hope you guys review to make me feel that all that stress was worthwhile, and that you guys are awesome!

**Cookies to:**

**_EmoVampireAlchemist  
Twisted Musalih  
princess-dq  
XxVanillaninjaxX  
TorieStar  
PineappleBreeze  
MonkeysAreMyLife  
skunji  
Kick -Assing -Kunoichi  
Mistyjet  
MissLadyEmiko_**

**P.S: Porsche Caymans are hot.**


	9. Conflicts and Lost Chances

**Author: **Thanks for the reviews you guys, especially the new reviewers, I appreciate you guys reviewing, it means a lot…A LOT! Then, again, you guys are awesome, and you made me go this far, and I couldn't have done it without you!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters XD

* * *

_Step one, you say, We need to talk  
He walks, you say, Sit down, it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you,  
You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came…_

**-The Fray, How to Save a Life**

* * *

**RECAP:**

_**Sasuke leaned close to her "Kiss me?" he said, smirking "Come on Sakura…you know you want to…" he added, leaning his face to her closer to her, he could see her blushing.**_

"_**With that, again?!" replied Sakura "You know, you're-"**_

_**Then, he stopped her from speaking by kissing her. He kissed her deeply, with passion and love and unexplained feelings. Sakura, even though she won't admit it, was dying to kiss him. She felt him pull her close, his hands on her waist, pressing his body against hers, kissing her, their tongues in a heated battled, which of course, he won. After a heated kiss, Sasuke pulled away, and rested his chin on her neck, hugging her, while Sakura, hugged him back.**_

"_**What was that all about?" she asked.**_

"_**More than words…" replied Sasuke in a low whisper.**_

"_**Hm, I see" said Sakura "Can I say it? I Love You, Sasuke."**_

"_**I Love You too…Sakura" said Sasuke, kissing her neck "Hmm…there's just one more thing…why do you think we're somehow connected?"**_

"_**Who knows?" she said smiling.**_

* * *

Ino squealed in delight "I knew it! I knew it! They're a thing!" she said as she sat on the passenger's seat of Shikamaru's Frontier, Naruto and Hinata were long gone, they took a cab home. She looked at Shikamaru who was lazily driving his truck, and shook her head "No enthusiasm? Come on Shika, at least show some joy! A lazy face like that doesn't match you with your car, you're driving a Frontier!" she said as if it was so disappointing.

Shikamaru glanced at her "Whatever" he muttered as his eyes fell back on the road.

"Fine" she muttered.

A few minutes later, they reached Ino's house, and as they both walked out, Ino continued her talking "That was so cute! Good thing we still stayed even though I lied and said we have an early curfew to give them a romantic scene..." she said "That was so romantic and-"

"Ino..."

"And, I never knew Sasuke could love! I thought he was a heartless bastard of a Uchiha-"

"Ino..."

"And who knew? I mean really, I never knew that us not giving her, her keys back will make my plan wo-"

The next thing she knew that happened, was Shikamaru kissing her. He ended her talking with a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled away after the moment, and looked at the blushing blonde "Are you done now?" he asked, smirking at her blushing face.

"Um...Um..."

"Good" said Shikamaru "Good Night Ino..." he added as he walked to his Frontier, and drove away. Ino looked at the place where his car used to be, and at that moment, she felt like fainting...

"Good Night Shika...."

And you could see a blush on the blonde's face after those few words...

* * *

"I'm your biggest fan; I'll follow you until you love me, Pa-Pa Pa-Parazzi..." Sakura sang as she got dressed for the day in the usual closet. She pulled on a branded top, and a pair of Levi's, then walked out of the closet, still singing "Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine...." she sang, unaware of Sasuke, who was watching her, while sitting on his bed.

"What's with the sudden Lady Gaga songs?" he said, crossing his arms.

Sakura glanced at his direction for a while, then back to the mirror "It's stuck in my head...don't complain..." she replied, combing her hair.

"I'm not complaining" the Uchiha replied "Why would I? Your singing voice is sexy..." he added, then smirked.

"Haha, flattering me now huh?" said Sakura, as she rolled her eyes "Not working..."

"Why are you blushing then?"

"Am not!"

"Right...."

Then he stood from the bed and walked towards her, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He leaned his chin on her shoulder, then whispered to her ear "Now, we can't keep arguing can we? The food outside's going to get cold..."

"Well you started it..."

"End it"

"Fine..."

"That's better" he whispered, then kissed her cheek and let go of her "I'll be outside..." he said as he opened the door of the room, then went out and closed it.

* * *

"Oh no...." said Sakura as she stopped at the entrance of the school, "Karin, she'll see us, and I-I-"

"You'll be fine..." he insisted the rosette who was panicking "You're with me..."

"No! What if she gets a chance? What if-" Sakura said as she jumped up and down, panicking.

"She won't" replied the raven haired boy, who was looking at her "And stop that, you're making yourself look retarded..."

"And you insult me in the middle of my panic state? Thanks..." she said as she stopped and rolled her eyes.

"Your welcome." said Sasuke as he crossed his arms "And I'm just telling the truth, Haruno....Sakura...."

"Oh well, it's in your nature to be mean...." she muttered "Right, Uchiha...Sasuke...?"

"Come on, we'll be late" he said, as he placed arm around her waist, and walked inside of the school.

As expected, everyone was looking at them; intrigued, confused, giggling, and smiling faces greeted them, as they walked. Sasuke whispered to her to just ignore them, to avoid more rumors, which started like:

"So she and the Uchiha..."

"....thought he couldn't love..."

"....will be so pissed....."

"Who, Karin?"

"No duh, obviously Karin!"

"....she will be doomed...."

"Finally, someone not Karin...."

"....four-eyes deserve nobody...."

What made Sakura nervous the most, was the words "she will be doomed" she was nervous because she knew that it would happen, if Sasuke wasn't there...

"WHAT IS THIS?!" a voice shouted across the halls. Everyone turned and saw Karin and her friends. Karin looked really mad, her face is all red with anger "I KNEW IT, YOU BITCH! YOU PINK WHORE! LET ME GET MY HANDS ON YOU...."

Sakura tensed, and Sasuke sensed it in the minute she did, he did not how he did that, but he knew she did.

"BITCH!" she said as she charged to the cherry-blossom

"KARIN!" Sasuke yelled, his voice full of authority, which made everyone silent, and made Karin stop in her tracks...frozen on the spot "Stop this bullshit, ok? Now, if you will hurt my girlfriend, I'll make sure your family can never be business partners with Uchiha Company..."

That shocked Karin. Her family and his were business partners for years, and if she losses that privilege, she knows she would be a disappointment to her family. She stood up straight, and nodded to Sasuke "Ok then..." she replied as she turned, and walked back to her friends, she knew breaking that privilege will destroy her connection with the Uchiha, which she doesn't want to happen...ever.

Obviously, that was a really good threat.

Sakura looked at him; surprised "You guys are business partners?" she said "H-How did that happen?"

"I don't know if you know, but Karin's the richest girl around because of us, we made her rich..." said Sasuke, crossing his arms "They own a small mining company...and by them, making a deal with the Uchiha Company, Super Company...whatever you wanna call it, we made them a bigger company, a bigger business, as long as we get profit and shares from what they make, we keep them rich..."

"Sounds like good business..." said Sakura nodding, "So it was all because of the Uchihas...and why she could mess around with people...and the title of richest girl, gave her a really big ego...like yours..."

"I don't want to be compared with a bitch..." muttered Sasuke "Anyways, that's all I can say about my connection with Karin, other than that, rely on Ino for information..."

"Of course" she agreed "But let's go to class now…"

* * *

"Karin!" said Ami as she walked with her red-haired best friend "Are you going to let that pink-haired bitch ruin your chance to have Sasuke? What is that walk out for?"

"I can't let him…make him let go of the business deal…" said Karin "Not only I would lose my only connection with Sasuke, but I would be a shame to all…and I would lose my riches…"

"So, you'll let her get away with it?" said Ami "You'll let her win?"

* * *

**FOUR MONTHS LATER:**

Four months passes by so fast, and after that single little threat, Sakura's life was weirdly peaceful. Karin never annoyed her again, but she still received her usual glares, but other than that, nothing more. She and Sasuke were going out for 4 months now…and all was well between them, but of course, there were minor arguments, and Sasuke's still mean. It was January, first month of the year, and also, they would be celebrating their fourth monthsary. She walked along the sidewalk, with her hands in her sweater pockets, a plastic from a bookstore hooked around her arm, walking around the city, and enjoying a peaceful Saturday.

"Sakura!" a voice greeted her from behind; Sakura looked behind her and saw a face that she hadn't seen for a while.

"Kiba!" she smiled as she saw the dog lover "Long time no see! I haven't seen you in quite a while…." she said "So how's life?" she added.

Kiba catched up with her, and they walked together "Well, life's fine…busy, I suppose. I have lots of projects at school, then there's the Academy work, and my volunteering in the Animal Center, taking care of dogs, then helping my Dad with his vet stuff…" he said "Busy right?"

"Very" agreed Sakura.

"So, how's your life going? I heard that you and Uchiha Sasuke are going out…" he said, the tone of his voice sounded a bit sad.

"Yes, we are." the rosette replied happily, not noticing his sad tone "And it's our 4th month this month…" she added dreamily as a picture of Sasuke appeared in her mind, she had always felt this love for Sasuke.

"Is he…a good boyfriend?" asked Kiba as they walked "We all know he's a jerk…but…"

"He is what he is…" replied Sakura, shrugging "Good boyfriend I suppose, but still a mean jerk at times…well…I guess probably that's one of the few reasons I fell for him…we always had this connection to each other…which I found really mysterious…"

"Have you thought about Soul Mates?" Kiba suggested to the cherry blossom beside him "That could be a valid theory for that connection you guys have…"

"Soul Mates?" said Sakura "Nah. I don't believe in that stuff, so does he. Probably it's just fate or something…"

"Still connected with Soul Mates…" Kiba reminded her "And destiny too…" he added.

"Ahh, whatever" she said shaking her head "I am still not convinced; that stuff only happens in movies…and real life ain't a movie…"

"Okay then…" said Kiba shrugging "Whatever you say…so…do you love him?"

Sakura looked at him; in a way as if she thought the question was funny "Kiba…" she said "What do you mean by that? Of course I love him! If I didn't why would I go out with him? I love him, very much, he was always there…Sasuke…when I'm in danger and yeah…even though he's jerk…"

"So that's a yes then?" said Kiba.

"No, duh…" said Sakura smiling "Oh…I'm dropping by the sweet shop, wanna come along?"

"Yeah, sure, I have all the time in world today…" said Kiba grinning "Stress-free Saturday….how nice is that to hear?"

"Very Nice…" she laughed "So…here we are!" she said as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside of the sweet shop.

"What are you buying here anyways?" he asked.

"Chocolates, and Candies…" said Sakura "I have this thing for sweets…sweet tooth…and the fun part is, I can annoy Sasuke with it…" she added, there was a tone of mischief in her voice "He hates sweets…"

_So the conversation was back with Sasuke, _Kiba thought, sighing. He looked at Sakura, who was picking out different sweets, a few of chocolate bars…lollipops…and hard candies. After that, she checked out with a small bag full of sweets.

"Done." said Sakura as they walked of the shop, then she paused "Oh…I almost forgot…Starbucks…I have to go to Starbucks…can you still come? It's alright if you can't…I'll be fine…"

"No, I'll still come" said Kiba "Starbucks' not very far from here…just around the corner…"

"Oh, Kiba…you're really an awesome friend!" said Sakura smiling "You remind me of Naruto…but he has other businesses to attend to..."

_Just Friends…_ Kiba thought, it could never be more than that...ever. Even though with his saddened heart, he managed to still be happy around the pink-haired girl, and they'll always be friends, and she'll never know his love for her…never.

"…alright?" he heard Sakura say, he looked at her, puzzled.

"I said, are you alright? You seemed out of yourself…thinking?" she said "Well, I thought today was your stress free Saturday, Kiba…let all those thoughts go…enjoy the day!"

"Heh, whatever you say…" he said shrugging.

A few minutes later, they reached the said coffee shop, and walked inside. Like any other coffee shop, Starbucks smelled like coffee, freshly brewed coffee bean aroma spread across the whole shop, it made Kiba want a cup. He saw a glimpse of pink in the crowd, and followed.

"One tall Mocha Frappuccino please…and one…" he heard her say, and then she turned to Kiba and said "Kiba-kun? Want anything?"

"Nah, I'll buy it…myself" he told her.

"No, let me..." said Sakura "Then…you can pay me later" she added, winking.

"Oh, Sakura…" he said, rolling his eyes "Alright fine…" he told her what he wanted, and she relayed it to the girl in the counter.

"Well…where's my money?" she asked Kiba as they got out of Starbucks "I'm not joking you know…"

"I know that…" said Kiba smiling, as he handed her money "There you go, Ms. Haruno, thank for the coffee…are you going home after this?"

"Yep" said Sakura "Are you still coming along?"

"Sure…" said Kiba "We haven't seen each other in a while…better make the best of it…."

They talked and laughed along the way, Sakura felt so lucky to have Kiba with her, as her friend. They reached the condo's entrance, and stopped there. They looked at each other, and both sighed.

"Here we are…" said Sakura "I should get going…you too…"

"Yeah" said Kiba as he crossed his arms "By the way, who's that other coffee for?"

"Sasuke, just a thoughtful little act…" she said, as her gaze fell on the hot cup of Starbucks coffee in her hand, then to her Mocha Frap in the other "…that asstard…."

"Asstard?"

"An ass and a retard together…" Sakura explained "Asstard…."

"Well, I learned something new today…" said Kiba smiling.

"Good for you, but now, your sensei has to go now" said Sakura as she turned and walked to the doors, but before she went inside, she turned one last time and said "See ya Kiba…" then she smiled at him and went inside the building.

Kiba watched her go, he watched her till she disappeared from sight. He sighed as he turned, and walked back to the sidewalk. "Why him, Sakura?" he said to himself as he placed his hands in his pockets "He doesn't deserve you, at all…but I guess…I have to let go…." he muttered, sighing once more.

"But can I?"

* * *

A knock on the door was heard and Sasuke dropped his guitar on the bed, and stood up to answer the door. He opened, and saw Sakura standing at the doorway. He looked at her, and smirked.

"I'm back" said the rosette as she walked in the condo, and gave the Uchiha his coffee, and placed her half-empty Frappuccino on the table, together with her stuff "There you go Mr. Uchiha, I bought you coffee….and a bunch of other stuff…."

Sasuke looked at the coffee in his hands, as he closed the door "What for, Sakura?" he asked her "I don't remember, asking you anything…"

"That's called being thoughtful…" Sakura said, as she rolled her eyes "I'm just being nice to my asstard boyfriend…is that wrong?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Can you stop calling me that?" he said as he walked towards her, sipping his coffee. Sakura looked at him, her emerald eyes held mischief once more.

"Asstard. Asstard. Asstard. Asstard. Asstard. Asstard. Asstard. Asstard. Ass-"she said, but as usual, Sasuke stops her with one deep kiss. He, still kissing her, settled his coffee on the table, so that he can hold her as close as he pleases. He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her really close, to feel that body contact. Then he felt her arms around his neck, she seemed to be responding to his acts, she was kissing back, hungrily too…as if she never kissed him for a long time. The they fell on the couch, Sasuke was on top of her, and Sakura was below, they were out of control; passion and sensuality was heating up between them, in a very…very…fiery way.

He pulled away and looked at her, licking his lips as they made eye contact, green and onyx. "Ughhh…you taste sweet….chocolate….cream…mocha…." he said, recalling the flavours of her mouth "I hate sweets…."

"Then why'd you kiss me then?" she asked the Uchiha "I was drinking Mocha Frap…what do you expect? Of course it's sweet…."

"Whatever…." Said Sasuke as he got off the couch and stood up "Okay…you got me there…but now, let's do some work…on our song…"

"Oh yeah…" said Sakura "We're halfway done aren't we?"

"Yeah…now we have to work on the melody…" said Sasuke as he went to his room and took out his guitar, "So…what do you think about this?" and he started playing a melody.

Sakura nodded "Have you sung with it?"

"Yes, first part" he replied "Wanna hear?"

She nodded.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Sasuke stopped, and then looked at Sakura who was looking at him back "Well?" he asked.

"Awesome"

* * *

**AUTHOR: **Well that's all I have for you you guys...Microsoft Word was screwing up, which I found really irritating...anyways...REVIEW. Review, review, review, like always, as always...please...review! Thank you for reading this Chapter.

Things to look forward to:

Will Kiba let go?  
Is Karin going to stop...just like that?

**Yummy Assorted Cookies to:**

**_narutofanatics32  
princess-dq  
KayeStar  
Twisted Musalih  
TheSillyDolly  
MissLadyEmiko  
XxVanillaNinjaxX  
MonkeysAreMyLife_**

If you are one that haven't been reviewing yet, review now! You get cookies like these people above:) I acknowledge everyone who reviews, that's how thankful I am with you guys. So, if you people who aren't reviewing yet, review...that would be nice:)


	10. Ignorance is Bliss

**Author: **OMG, 50 reviews! Keep it up you guys, you are the best ever! So, this is Chapter 10, though it's short (about 2,000 something words only), it's full of content, plus, it's like a bridge that leads you to more epic twists! Usually my Chapters are like 3,000-6,000 words long, but this one is only 2,000. Like I said, this is full of important events, so read and review, because you are awesome, and you want to keep it that way!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters XD

* * *

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life…_

**-Paramore, Ignorance**

* * *

**RECAP:**

"_**Oh yeah…" said Sakura "We're halfway done aren't we?"**_

"_**Yeah…now we have to work on the melody…" said Sasuke as he went to his room and took out his guitar, "So…what do you think about this?" and he started playing a melody.**_

_**Sakura nodded "Have you sung with it?"**_

"_**Yes, first part" he replied "Wanna hear?"**_

_**She nodded.**_

_**And he sang…**_

* * *

"So yeah...the reason why I couldn't continue was because you weren't here...you'll be singing that part you wrote..." said Sasuke as he looked at his guitar, then to Sakura "But you drank something sweet today though...I guess not..." as he sighed.

"Oh, no, I can sing, unlike many, my voice doesn't get damage by sweets..." said Sakura, shaking her head "It's a blessing, for by sweet tooth..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes "People and sweets...I don't really get it, what do you people see in that stuff?" he wondered.

"Heaven" replied Sakura, dreamily.

"Ugh...anyways, let's move on..." said Sasuke as he positioned his guitar and played the next chords "Can you follow along?"

"Of course..." said Sakura as she started to sing "_I remember every look upon your face_…um…" she searched her brain for the next line, but nothing seemed to be helping her remember at all, she couldn't remember it, she can't it's been a long time, she had forgotten

"Well? I kinda don't remember it anymore..." she finally said as she finished her brain searching that she was doing, she sighed with disappointment, how stupid is she?

"You're lucky that I do..." said Sasuke as he began playing once more, and sang, continuing where she stopped:

_The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing_

Then as he sang, Sakura remembered all of a sudden and joined with him at the next line.

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing_

"I think it sounds better if we sing it like that..." Sakura pointed out to the Uchiha, who still continued playing, and she joined him on the next verse, it was easier this time, they're just going to repeat the words.

_That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Then Sasuke stopped there, and looked at her, agreeing with her statement.

"I guess so...yeah"

"Are we good with that?"

"We're good, and I also thought about you singing in the back while I'm doing my part, that way, we sound a lot more…intense" said Sasuke, looking at her, nodding "I think we can work this out...this song...but for now...I have to drink my coffee, I don't like it cold..."

Sakura giggled.

* * *

The couple entered school, with Sasuke's arm, around her waist as usual. They received the typical ignorance of the students, at first sight of their pairing, it was big, but as time goes they get used to it and mind their own business. It's been four months now, it should be old.

They encountered Karin who looked at Sasuke with a plain face, then to Sakura in which her face suddenly transformed into a nasty expression, as if she was disgusted to what she was currently seeing. Following behind her was Ami, who held the same expression like her best friend. The other friend wasn't there, she heard about stories that Karin kicked her out because of flirting with Ami's guy, which Ami wasn't happy about. Ami was Karin's right hand man, or girl, her most trusted friend. And with the looks she's been receiving from the two, Sakura felt absolutely nothing, she was used to it, and Karin never did more than that since that threat, so what's to be afraid about?

"Ignore them" whispered Sasuke to her ear "They're just a bunch of bitches who have nothing to do with their lives since their daddies are working their asses off big companies like mining and auto dealership..."

Sakura looked at him and nodded "I guess you're right..."

"SAKURA!!!" said a voice; she turned to see Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru running towards her.

"Hi you guys..." said Sakura smiling "Where's Hina?"

"Sick" replied Naruto sadly "I asked her if I could stay and help her get better but she refused and told me she'll be alright..."

"Oh." Sakura said "I see, well, that's sweet to know you're concerned..."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Agh! That's not why we're here! Sakura since when-" said Ino, then the bell rang "Go on later, I wanna ask you something..."

"Ok, then..." said Sakura nodding, looking at them as they go.

* * *

After classes, they went home, and Sakura rushed to Sasuke's laptop and open his IM messenger. She logged in, and clicked on Ino's online account.

**InoFlower:** Hi Sakura!

_RamenLuvr joined the conversation._

**CherryBloom:** Hey!

**RamenLuvr:** Saku-Chan!!!

**CherryBloom:** What do you want, Ino?

**InoFlower:** Since when…did you know Kiba dog-lover?

**CherryBloom:** Months ago…is that what you want to ask?

**InoFlower:** Eheh, yeah…

_TheLazyOne joined the conversation._

**CherryBloom:** So you made me worry all this time, but you're just going to ask if I know him?

**InoFlower: **….

**CherryBloom:** Ino…

**RamenLuver:** What kind of a name is Kiba?

**InoFlower:** What kind of a name is Naruto?

**RamenLuvr:** What kind of a name is Ino?

**InoFlower:** A nice one!

**TheLazyOne: **Now, Now, let's not fight…that's kinda like Cyber bullying y'know…

**CherryBloom: **Yah, you guys!

**InoFlower:** He started it!

**RamenLuvr: **No you!

**CherryBloom:** Enough! Now Ino, why are you so interested anyways?

**InoFlower:** Because I think, he's interested in you…

**CherryBloom:** How do you know that? He knows I'm taken!

**InoFlower:** I just know, I know a guy that's in love when I see one…

**CherryBloom: **I don't believe you…Kiba and I are really good friends…

**InoFlower:** Do you think, he hopes for "More than that?"

**CherryBloom:** Ino…

**InoFlower: **Just saying….

**CherryBloom: **Fine…Shika? You there?

**TheLazyOne:** Too lazy to type…

**CherryBloom: **Figured…

**TheLazyOne:** Happy 2 Years Ino….love you…

**InoFlower: **Same, Happy Two years…love ya!

**CherryBloom:** Woah! 2 Years already?!

**TheLazyOne:** Yep.

**RamenLuvr:** Uh huh. They started dating, or become true to their feelings when they were 16 Saku, just to let you know…

**CherryBloom:** Thanks

**RamenLuvr:** No prob :P

The chatting went on and on, topics changed to the project, how's it there with Sasuke, Superbowl, Justin Bieber love/hate arguments, and such. It was like the most normal day ever, but after this, she knew she would need to call her mom soon. After they all said their goodbyes, Sakura picked up the phone and dialed her mom's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Mom it's me…"

"_Sakura? Oh honey, I've been waiting for your call! How is it there?"_

Then, Sakura smiled, she had lots of stories to tell her mom but the one she would love to tell her the most, is the one where she fell in love with Sasuke Uchiha, and how he was the man that was always there…

* * *

"Karin!" Ami said as she sat up on Karin's bed, looking at her best friend, saying her friend's name in such a tone as if she was persuading her to do something, which, she was doing. She looked at her friend, who stood there, arms crossed and staring at the window. "It's been four shitty months, are we just going to stay like this…not doing anything? I thought Sasuke was your primary target? I thought you will get him, whatever it takes? Are you giving up?" she asked.

No reply came to Karin's lips, she remained silent.

"KARIN! Are you giving up? All that hard work just to get him…you're giving up?!" said Ami, slamming her fists on the soft bed "Ugh! You're letting that pink-headed bitch win? You know how much I despise her for beating me at top 1 in Math, not much for you, but a lot for me…no one…beats me in Math."

Still no reply.

"Karin! God! What are you?! A WIMPY BITCH?!"

That word, fired up Karin, she turned and slapped Ami in the face, her eyes full of anger, hate and rage. Ami looked at her bestfriend, surprised by the move, clutching the side of her face that Karin had slapped. "Don't. Call. Me. A Bitch. Ami." She said, slowly, and angrily "Yes! I wanted to do something, but as long as Sasuke is with her, she's close to untouchable, and as Sasuke said, I'm dead if I ever laid a finger on her…so I have nothing in my sleeves, but whenever I see her…I want to-" then she stomped the floor in frustration "Agh, damn her!"

Ami, smirked. "So, what are we going to do now then? Sit around, lying around like shit?" she suggested "C'mon Karin, you're better than that, you're the master when it comes to destroying people…think!"

Karin looked around, her arms crossed, her eyes searching the room, looking for something…an idea, something she could start with. Then she found it, she spotted her Sony Cybershot camera, sitting on the table. She smirked "Ami? Did you hear what Haruno sang earlier today, while going out of the Academy?"

"No, why?" said Ami "What about it, anyways? I don't listen to her singing…"

"I did." Said Karin as she walked to the table "I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me, Papa-paparazzi…" then she held the camera, waving it to Ami "What do you think?"

Ami smirked "Perfect! But…how about we…."

After Ami told her about her idea, Karin clapped both of her hands together "Perfect, all I have to do is talk _them_ into it, then we launch it!" she said "I never would've thought about this, unitl you persuaded me, if I only thought about it earlier, then we could've got rid of her quicker…and faster!"

"Finally, we're on to something!"

"Sakura, you ARE going down…"

* * *

"Sakura." Said Sasuke as he walked to her, holding his phone "Takeshi's downstairs…I wanted him to pick up something for me, I need a hand, care to help?"

"Yeah, sure." Said Sakura as she stood from the couch "I'm bored anyways…."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Here you go Mr. Uchiha" said Takeshi as he handed him a wrapped box, with a rose tucked under the ribbon that was wrapped around the box. Sasuke nodded, taking the box from Takeshi, who bowed and went off after he had done his job. When he was gone, he turned to Sakura who was looking at him, then to the box.

"You need a hand with that?!" said Sakura looking at the box, then to the Uchiha "Anyone, even a kid could carry a box like that! It's so small, so light…"

"Well, you're right. I lied." Said Sasuke, looking at the box "I wanted you here, because this..." he said as he took her hand, and placed the box on her hand "…is for you" he continued as he looked at the box then to her beautiful emerald eyes "Happy 4 months Sakura…I know that I didn't get you anything in our old monthsaries…think of it as 4 months worth of a present…hmm?"

"Sasuke I-"

"Open it"

She looked at him, then to the box, she untied the ribbon, and unwrapped the wrapper, her eyes widened when she saw what was inside…

An iPhone.

"Sasuke-you didn't have to! It has only been four months…and you're giving me an iPhone?! Said Sakura, staring at the iPhone "You shouldn't have-I mean…well…we haven't even made it to one year…and the bill of this thing-"

"It's paid." Said Sasuke as he took out a paper from his pocket "All you have to do is to sign this thing, and Apple's gonna give you complete freedom, if you destroyed it, they'll give you a new one, maintenance is in their hands too, warranty is forever, and everything is paid, you have unlimited text and call…it's all free…just for you…"

"Sasuke…how?"

"Well, they had a few deals with UCom, our very own computer company…and as gratitude, they gave us some iPhones…I have one too" he said as he patted his pocket, indicating that his iPhone is in there…"

"You guys own UCom?" said Sakura "That's like…almost everyone's computer these days…"

"Well, we're a super company, what do you expect?" said Sasuke, shrugging, then he took a pen from his pocket, and gave it to Sakura "Sign it…you're my first girlfriend, that's why I'm treating you like this…"

Sakura sighed and took the pen from his hands "Fine" she muttered as she signed the paper "Happy?" she asked the Uchiha who smirked.

"Very."

She took the iPhone from the box, and turned it 360 degrees, it was new, shiny, and awesome "Sasuke, I'm sorry I didn't get you anything…"

"Nah. Coffee would do…but tomorrow, ok? It's getting late" said Sasuke, looking at the sky.

She laughed then looked around, and saw a black car, she noticed that car before, it was always there, she's curious of that car, she didn't know why, but just by looking at the car, it gave her the chills. She looked at the plate number, but instead the words "EAGLE EYE" was written

"Let's go inside" she heard Sasuke say, she nodded and followed him inside.

* * *

**Meanwhile, inside the black car…**

"It's confirmed sir" said the bald guy driving the car, "He is living in the address of the Condo you gave me sir…."

"_Excellent."_

"Is my task done now? I have been tailing him for 2 week now, I looked at his records, and he seemed to be doing fine, no suspicious actions detected…and I always see Takeshi-san going in and out of the building, doing his job…"

"_I see, well, you can go home now Carl, I'm sure you want a nice long, good time…I'll call you when I need you, receive your payment through my annoying cousin…you know her right?"_

"Ms. Uchiha, the one with the messy hair look, sir? Yes I do, thank you sir…"

"_Very Well…"_

* * *

"Sasuke, Sasuke…" said Itachi as he hung up on his phone "Why do you have to let me go to all this trouble just to find you? Why aren't you answering my calls?"

He sighed.

"My little brother…."

* * *

**Author: **Oh my GAWSH, it's Itachi! What's he up to? Hmm...well, we'll find out in the next chapter! Karin, had finally come to her senses, and is set out to destroy Sakura, we last saw her with a camera, and singing Paparazzi...I know you guys have an idea about what's going to happen, but just how far is she going to do it? Find out! And the only way to find out is to read the next chapter, and the only way to do that is to review...so...REVIEW!!!!!!

**Cookies and sweets (Yes, with sweets now) to:  
**_**  
princess-dq  
Twisted Musalih  
KayeStar  
TorieStar  
EmoVampireAlchemist  
MissLadyEmiko  
XxVanillaninjaxX**_

**To MissLadyEmiko, when I was reading the reviews, I was laughing at yours:**

(Quote:)  
_"but really karin not doing sumthin?  
NOT GONNA HAPPEN UNLESS SHE DIES;"_

**LOL. That made my day:)**


	11. Hello, Little Brother

**Author: **Super thank you guys for the reviews, even though it was less than the last one. But still, thanks! Oh yeah, for a pre-Valentine's Day treat, I'm adding a bonus treat in this chapter, inspired with what happened at school today:P But, even though it's a bonus chapter, and it's still included in the main storyline!!! Oh yeah, and there's a bit of Twilight-bashing somewhere in this chapter…**I'm not a hater**, just to make that clear, its Sasuke. Check out my tumblr site, it gives you more details about stuff, and stuff. Find it in my profile, you'll see it

**Oh yeah, I have a POLL:  
**_If 17 Ain't So Sweet had a sequel, would you read it?_

Vote in my profile page! Thankies, only at the poll please, **not in your reviews** (to avoid bias)

_http:// soul-jazz . tumblr . com_

My epic blog:) You could see updates and other stuff like easy links to my new stories or chapters. I just put spaces in the link above because if I didn't, it won't show up.  
**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters XD

* * *

_Turn my back I'm defenseless  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on then they'll  
Take from me 'till everything is gone  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer by myself_

**-Linkin Park, By Myself**

* * *

**RECAP:**

"_**It's confirmed sir" said the bald guy driving the car, "He is living in the address of the Condo you gave me sir…."**_

"_**Excellent."**_

"_**Is my task done now? I have been tailing him for 2 week now, I looked at his records, and he seemed to be doing fine, no suspicious actions detected…and I always see Takeshi-san going in and out of the building, doing his job…"**_

"_**I see, well, you can go home now Carl, I'm sure you want a nice long, good time…I'll call you when I need you, receive your payment through my annoying cousin…you know her right?"**_

"_**Ms. Uchiha, the one with the messy hair look, sir? Yes I do, thank you sir…"**_

"_**Very Well…"**_

"_**Sasuke, Sasuke…" said Itachi as he hung up on his phone "Why do you have to let me go to all this trouble just to find you? Why aren't you answering my calls?"**_

_**He sighed.**_

"_**My little brother…."**_

* * *

".Gosh" said Ino as she took the iPhone from Sakura's grasp "What a jewel! An iPhone...lucky girl, Sakura, lucky girl. The Uchiha is spoiling you...unlimited and apps, text and call, and it's free...and if they launch a latest version, you get it too...and if you destroy it, you get another one! Those Uchihas...total rich boy..."

"I didn't really wanted it, he talked me into it" said Sakura, rubbing her arm as she spoke "The worst thing was, I didn't get him anything...now I feel guilty."

"Oh hush Sakura!" said Ino "That's easy, you can get him something, just go to a store and buy-"

"I wish it was that easy" Sakura said sighing "But what can you give a man that has everything?"

"Good Point" said Ino as she crossed her arms "What IS a good gift?"

After a moment...

"Oh, Hinata! Sorry we ignored you, that's why we're here, visiting you..but we ended up with something else..." said Sakura as she looked at her blue haired friend, who was leaing on the bed frame, with a pillow behind her to lean on, looking at both of them.

"No, it's alright" said Hinata, nodding "I understand...me and Naruto are celebrated ours last week..."

"Thanks." Sakura said, smiling at her blue eyed friend, who nodded in reply. Then she looked at Ino and sighed "This is SO hard..." she said as she buried her face on one of Hinata's pillows, groaning.

"Tell me about it..." said Ino, rolling her eyes "So...what are your plans for Valentines Day?"

"Gah! Ino, that's so far away!"

"Far away? February's next week! And just you wait, you'll be panicking since you don't know what to give your I-have-everything boyfriend..."

"..."

* * *

Sasuke walked out of a jewelry store, holding a box in his hands. As he reached his pocket for his keys, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see that it was Karin, his face suddenly held an annoyed expression.

"What do you want, Karin?" he said, saying her name with such distaste.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry about everything I caused you and Sakura in the past..." started Karin, as she looked at the ground to match her statement "Is it still possible for us to be friends? Or am I too late?"

Sasuke looked at her as if she was insane "Are you fucking serious?" he asked the red haired girl in front of him.

"I'm serious"

He sighed. "I don't know what are you planning, but I am rejecting your offer..." he said "Just to be on the safe side..."

"But why?"

"Let's say it this way, what if one of your friends flirted with your guy, and ended up having an affair...she apologizes...would you accept?" he asked.

"Of course not! She's a bitch!" said Karin, shaking her head furiously.

"Now you understand."

Karin noticed that he got her, and began to try and take all she said back "But o-of course, I'll forgive her..." she said.

"Doesn't count" Sasuke replied, turning on his heels "First answer, is the one that is valid for me to accept..."

"But I-"

"Goodbye Karin"

"Wait!"

"What do you wa-"

Then Karin spun him around and kissed him on the lips, Sasuke quickly pushed her away, with such force that she dropped on the ground, and landed on her butt. "Disgusting bitch" he muttered as he spat on the ground and looked at Karin with disgust "I don't want to see your stupid face again, lay off me, LAY OFF..." as he looked at her one last time and turned his heels and started walking towards his car.

Karin shook her head "Sasuke, you'll be mine...I swear that. And her? She's a bitch, one of these days I'll prove it to you! I will!" she yelled out to the Uchiha who was walking away from her.

She watched him go and drive away while she stayed on the ground, in the position he left her in. Then her phone rang, and it was Ami who was calling.

"Ami? You got it?"

_"Perfectly. And hey, I got some news for you, and-"_

"I don't care about that."

_"No! I insist you listen..."_

"Why? Is someone flirting with your guy again? I don't care."

_"No, it's not that. Itachi's here, in New York! He came back from that long business trip from Europe!"_

"Itachi's here! Aha! This is getting better and better, Sakura's downfall and victory is ours!"

_"I know!"_

Then she hung up and smirked "Just see, Sasuke. I will make sure Sakura gets what she deserves..."

* * *

Sakura waited for Sasuke outside Hinata's house, Ino was long gone, and she spended more time with Hinata. They talked about various things, and some of it were about Naruto and how he was a good boyfriend to her, and some others.

A few minutes later, a familiar Porsche Cayman stopped in front of her. She opened the door and went inside, and the Uchiha met her lips with a light kiss, and smirked at her after pulling away.

"Hello Mr. Asstard" Sakura said, then she saw his smirk turning into a frown, and giggled. "How are we today?"

"Nothing much...I just had a few nuisances..." he said, rolling his eyes, recalling the events with Karin "How's Hyuuga?"

"Nothing much, same with you." said Sakura "She was doing fine, Ino's also there..."

"Yamanaka? Yeah, Lazy-Ass told me, is Naruto there too?" he asked.

"No. Only me and Ino" she replied.

"Ah"

They reached the parking lot, and got off the car. Hand in hand, they went up the stairs walking slowly at they hallway. "February's close…" Sakura started as they walked, she looked at the Uchiha beside her, who simply nodded. She sighed "Time's so fast…"

"Hn" was all he said as he pulled out his keys, that word, for Sakura was the most annoying reply she could ever get out of him. It was a "yes", it was a "no", it was "whatever", it was "loser", it was "yeah, whatever lay-off me" and etc. It meant a lot, and what angered and annoyed Sakura the most is the fact that it always left her assuming of what that answer really meant. He really is such an ass and a jerk at times, he would charm you till you fall for him, or insult you till you hate him. This was Sasuke Uchiha, her boyfriend…and sometimes, she would wonder why, or how did she ever fall for a guy like him.

But, she did.

"Whatever with you and your short replies…" she muttered as the Uchiha opened the door.

"Well, you should be used to-"he started, but another voice cut him off. He froze as he saw the familiar figure. Sakura looked at Sasuke weirdly, and tried to see what was he looking at, a man; a tall man was standing in their condo, with his back turned to them. She looked at Sasuke, wondering what this man was doing in their condo.

"Sasuke, what is this? I found female clothing in your closet, are you being homosexual? I should've thought so; you never had a girlfriend-"he stopped at that word when he turned to face his brother, then his eyes fell at Sakura, and then he looked at her from head to toe.

Sakura looked at the man, he was the guy she saw in that picture on Sasuke's table, but right now, personal and up-close, and he was older than he looked in the picture, but still young, those made Sakura assume he was just a few years older than Sasuke. _This must be Sasuke's older brother_ she thought, and then remembered the times when Sasuke mentions his brother at certain conversations. Just like Sasuke, he was handsome, but of course Sasuke was a lot more handsome, but they were both handsome, let's put it that way. At her first day at school, she always hears girly-girl conversations about the Uchihas being a sex god, since it was in their genes to be so. At first, she felt ashamed for not hearing about the Uchihas till now, since she never paid attention about business at all. The Uchiha's are in every girl's wish list; well almost since there is Ino and Hina and some others that are happy with their guys. Well, they aren't in Sakura's wish list, since she's got one of them already. So let's go back to the man, he was handsome, a little old, 20s perhaps? He had creases under his eyes, and had those black onyx eyes like Sasuke.

"Who is this beauty?" asked the man, as he walked closer to them, his eyes still on Sakura, he was very curious of her, and Sakura could tell herself.

"She's my girlfriend" replied the younger brother beside her, rolling his eyes "Also, the owner of the girl stuff you've been seeing as you salvage my closet. And I am not gay…."

"I see, well my apologies…Miss…?" said the man as his gaze fell on Sakura once more.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno" Sakura said in a low voice, looking at the man, observing him.

"Itachi Uchiha" he replied, taking her hand, and kissed it "Nice meeting you, Ms. Haruno. You are a very beautiful young lady…"

"Stop flirting" she heard Sasuke say to Itachi, who just chuckled, but both knew what he meant. Sasuke was a possessive kind of guy, which was kinda hot, makes you feel really special, and Sakura just loves that.

"You pick well little brother…" said Itachi as he let go of her hand, and patted his brother on the shoulder "I apologize for my wrong accusations, so Ms. Sakura is living with you?"

"Yeah" Sasuke replied "She really lives next door, but she lost her keys and…long story, whatever, she's staying here…"

"I see"

This man for Sakura was very proper, he was so professional, the way he moves, the way he talks, he was so…formal. He says "apologies or apologize" instead of sorry, "clothing" instead of clothes, and he calls her "Ms. Sakura". He's totally different than Sasuke, WAY different.

"Yeah…" was all that came out of Sakura's mouth.

"No wonder Takeshi's a bit stressed lately, eh?" he said with a small laugh "I ordered some food, how about we'll talk over dinner…hmm?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"…so you want to be a nurse or a doctor?" asked Itachi as he ate a piece of Ongiri with seaweed, looking at the rosette who nodded eagerly.

"Yes" Sakura said as she ate her food "Medical Arts, its my childhood dream, people tell me to become a singer since I can sing, but I really going for Medical…"

"A decent job, medical…you will go far" he said, then he looked at Sasuke "Right, Sasuke?" he asked Sasuke, who was stabbing a slice of tomato with a fork, looking very bored.

"Hn"

_Again with that_ Sakura thought, as she rolled her eyes, then she wondered if Itachi ever even wondered what he meant by "Hn". Maybe he already knew…

"So, you sing too? Just like Sasuke then…" said Itachi after a moment "So, where did you two meet?"

"We're classmates, in the Academy, and at school…" Sasuke said for her, when Sakura was about to open her mouth, she looked at the Uchiha, who still had that plain bored expression. She arched an eyebrow at him, wondering what's up with the guy. Itachi was his brother, was there something going on? Is there a fight between them? Then if ever, why does he keep a picture on his table, if they had a grudge against each other?

If not, what's the case? Sakura was curious, but she'll try and get along with Itachi, he was nice, and she wants to have a good image and impression with the Uchiha's older brother.

"I see…" said Itachi, nodding looking at Sasuke then to Sakura, then to his food "Well, that's something like fate…have you ever heard of Soul Mates?" as he ate another piece of Ongiri.

_Back with that again…_Sakura and Sasuke thought together, unknowingly. Until now, they both didn't believe in things like Soul Mates. There was fate for them, but Soul Mates? No. Both wondered what was up with people and Soul Mates, why did they believe in that stuff. Both wanted to know.

"Hn, not you too" Sasuke said shaking his head, looking at his older brother as if he was unbelievable "You seriously believe in that crap Itachi? I never thought you would…"

"Ah, little brother, you have so much to learn…" said Itachi, shaking his head "Don't you read about that in the books you read?"

"No, I don't read any fucking _Twilight_"

Itachi chuckled "It's not necessarily _Twilight_, or any books from the _Twilight Saga_…" he said "That's not the only romance book in the world Sasuke…"

"I know, I mentioned it because it sucks" said Sasuke rolling his eyes "I mean, a girl who falls in love with a vampire that _sparkles_ in the sun? And that he _smells good_? And they have golden eyes? And going all emo when he's gone? C'mon! That's seriously fucked up…"

"Ah." said Itachi nodding "You clearly **detest **_Twilight_, hmm?"

"Hn. Okay, let's cut the crap Itachi, get real, what are you doing here?" Sasuke said in a serious tone, that made Sakura pause for a while when she was about to eat a piece of steak, and looked at Sasuke, who was looking at Itachi, then her eyes fell on Itachi, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I was here to pick you up" said Itachi as he settled his fork down on the plate, then looked at his younger brother "Remember what Dad told us? When it's your time, I'll pick you up since you are really the heir of the company…and I'll send you straight to Harvard, don't worry, you'll stay shorter than the average person taking the business course since Dad taught you the basics before he…passed away…"

Sasuke remained silent, his fork on his hand "…"

"But now, I think…I'll stick around as President of the Uchiha Super Company for a little longer" said Itachi, shrugging "Ehh, till you finish High School...I guess, I'm sure you two are excited for Valentine's Day…hmm?"

"I see" Sasuke replied nodding "Hn."

"So that settles it" said Itachi as he stood up and looked at both of them "Well, I must go now, it's getting late, nice meeting you Sakura, you are one wonderful girl and nice seeing you again, Sasuke…"

"Hn. I'll walk you down the condo…" said Sasuke as he stood up, and then he turned to Sakura "Want to come?"

"Yeah sure" said Sakura as she stood up and followed behind the Uchiha, who's following his older brother out the door.

"How did you know where my apartment is?" he asked Itachi as they walked.

"You weren't there in your old apartment, they told me you moved, and when you got the free iPhone, you changed your number and you never told me…" said Itachi "Good thing I have people..."

"Carl?" he guessed.

"Correct" said Itachi "Like Takeshi, he's my whoever-you-want-him-to-be kind of guy…"

"And you made him stalk me…"

"…Yes."

They reached the doors leading outside of the condo, Sasuke opened it, and let Itachi and Sakura pass, then went out himself. "So, you have your driver here?" Sasuke asked him.

"He's on his day-off, and someone signed up for the spot…" said Itachi, looking at his brother, whose expression changed into annoyance; he knew that Sasuke knew what he meant.

"Don't tell me it's-"

BEEEP!

They turned to see a black Porsche Panamera S that stopped in front of them; Sakura looked at the car, which was just like Sasuke's, a Porsche, but another model. Then when the window rolled down, she saw who the driver was, it was a girl with long bluish-black hair in an Emo hairstyle with a few streaks of pink, and messy at the back. Her onyx eyes, surrounded with thick black eyeliner, and had a piercing on her eyebrow. All in all, the look gave you the emo feel. But she was beautiful, and her eyes were like the feminized version of the Uchiha brothers' masculine eyes, she was young, probably her age, or younger.

"-Ayame" Sasuke finished after a moment, annoyed apparently. The girl, whose name was Ayame smiled at him, and waved at him, which Sakura noticed, had a spiked bracelet on her wrist "Why her?" he asked Itachi "Of all the people?"

"Sasuke-cuz!" Ayame said as she went out of the vehicle and walked towards them "What's up, bro? Haven't heard from you in a while…like Itachi-kun, you never contacted me in any way..." as she came closer, Sakura saw what she was wearing; she was wearing a fit blue tee with the words: Linkin Park in black, old english text, black and white short shorts with suspenders hanging down her legs, and black converse.

"You don't really have to know…Ayame" he said in annoyance to her "Don't you have school this week?"

"Nah. I don't have school tomorrow and homework's too easy…" she said rolling her eyes "Why are you like that, huh? Aren't ya happy to see your cousin?"

"No." he replied "I am annoyed with your presence…."

"Gah, that's what you always say…what an Ass-head…fucker…" she muttered as she crossed her arms, and Sakura, who head the word "Ass-head" snorted when she heard it, and it made Ayame turn her attention to the rosette beside her cousin "Who's pinky? A friend? Well, hi. I'm Ayame, Ayame Uchiha, Sasuke and Itachi's cousin, and like a younger sis…" said Ayame as she offered a hand to Sakura who shook it.

"Sakura Haruno" she introduced herself to the second Uchiha that she just met right now "Nice meeting you…"

"More like annoying brat of a cousin…" muttered Sasuke, crossing his arms.

"He hates my guts" she whispered to Sakura "Fine. Fine. I'm outta here, c'mon Itachi-kun, he doesn't want me here, he sucks…you suck Sasuke-cuz" she said as she pulled the older Uchiha in the arm, tagging him along with her as they walked to the car.

Itachi sighed "See you, Sasuke…someday…" he said before he was pushed inside the passenger's side of the car by Ayame, who waved goodbye to them and drove off.

"Cool-off now _Sasuke-cuz_," then she saw Sasuke flinch when she said that "she isn't that bad, she's actually pretty cool…" continued Sakura as she looked at him, who was beside her.

"You never told me about you being the next President…or you going to Harvard…why?"

"I didn't want to leave you, but looks like Itachi didn't forget, but relax, we still have one more year together, right?"

"Right…"

* * *

**BONUS CHAPTER AHEAD, BUT LIKE I SAID, STILL INCLUDED IN THE MAIN STORYLINE!**

"_For you see, each day I love you more.  
Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow…"_

**-Rosemonde Gerard**

* * *

"Sakura! Do you know what day it is?" Ino asked the rosette who was sitting on her bed, staring at the ceiling "Sakura! Are you even listening?"

"No, I'm not interested, what is this day Ino? One of your made up ones like: Red shirts day, tattered pants day-" said Sakura rolling her eyes "I'm not ready to listen to one of your made up days anymore…"

"No, silly" said Ino, throwing an empty bottle of mascara at Sakura, which she avoided with her hand "It's not one of my made up day and-oh, Sakura, how could you not know? Have you not checked the calendar lately? It's Valentine's Day!"

"WHAT!?" said Sakura as she rose from the bed, looking at the blonde "Oh my gosh! How could I have been so stupid, that I forgot! Shoot. I didn't get Sasuke anything! Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"I have been warning you…" Ino reminded her "But, you never listened…tsk, tsk, tsk" she added as she shook her head while opening a new bottle of mascara, and began applying it.

"Then I have to get a gift…NOW!" said Sakura as she rushed out of Ino's house, leaving Ino sitting there, alone.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Ah…shit" she said as she patted her pocket where her newly bought present was, she was panting, she ran from Ino's house and to the store where she bought the gift. Normally she doesn't run that far, but because of her worries of today's event, it made her forget all about it.

"Sakura?" said a voice; she looked up to see Kiba standing in front of her "Are you alright?"

"Oh, hey…Kiba…" said Sakura, panting, waving at him "I…I'm…just…exhau…exhausted…from…running" then she tried to take a deep breath, and her breathing felt a lot better "Curse…asth…ma…" she muttered.

"You have asthma?" he asked, and the panting rosette nodded "Why did you run then?"

"Had to get…present…Valentine's Day…" she slowly replied "Now I'm all…screwed…" she said, followed by something that Kiba assumed was a small laugh.

"You forgot, huh?" he said as he placed his hands on his pockets "Okay…I'll get you going good no time…walk with me…"

She nodded, walking slowly beside him, trying to breathe normally by taking big deep breaths as they walked. Kiba said nothing as they walked, which is not like him at all, but Sakura didn't care at the moment, she had more important things to care about…getting herself back to normal.

They reached the park, and that's where Kiba spoke "Feel better? You've been taking deep breaths the whole way here…" he said, looking at her "Let's sit" as he motioned to the bench beside them.

"What are you doing around here today, Kiba? Don't you have a girlfriend or something? It's Valentine's Day, don't you have a date?" said Sakura, who can finally speak normally, though there is still that minor panting.

"Sadly, no" he replied, with a small smile "Nah…alright, I'll tell you, I had one, it was a crush, but when I was about to tell her I really like her, she was with another guy, she was beautiful, and the guy was handsome too…and rich. And I guess, we'll just stay like this, and she'll never know I loved her, till now…"

"Aww. I'm sorry" said Sakura, patting his shoulder "Don't be Emo for Valentine's Day, I'm here, I'll cheer you up…say, who's this girl?"

_You,_ he thought, looking at the cherry blossom with sad eyes "You don't need to know, it's a lost case anyways…" he said, shaking his head "Don't worry Sakura, I'm fine. And trust me I won't be Emo…"

"I know that, just saying…" said Sakura smiling "I'll stick around with you for a while…I know! I'll be your Valentine friend; since I can't be your date…I'll be your friend to help you make it through the day of love…"

"Sakura, you don't have to…really"

"No, I want to do this" said Sakura "I'll be your Valentine friend…" she added, crossing her arms.

Kiba sighed "Alright then" he said as he pulled out a rose, and gave it to her "For my Valentine Friend, accept this flower for being there in my darkest…Valentine times" he said with a small smile _And without knowing that, that rose was really for you, since you are the girl that I love, even though you don't know…_he thought.

"Sweet." Said Sakura as she pulled him up the bench and gave him a hug "You are very sweet Kiba, I bet if you have a girlfriend, she'll be very lucky with you…you are so nice…so kind, you really are a good _friend_…"

"Yeah, friend…good friend" Kiba repeated, hugging her, their relationship was only up to there, there could never be more than that anymore.

"Where have you been, forehead?" said Ino as she opened the door for Sakura, who was holding the rose that Kiba gave her "Who's that rose from?" she asked curiously as she arched an eyebrow.

"Kiba." She replied.

"Inuzuka dog-lover?" said Ino "Ooh. I knew it, he likes you…he's dead when Sasuke finds out…"

"No, I told him I would be his Valentine's friend/buddy" said Sakura, looking at the rose "Since he's alone today, I was there to cheer him up, and he gave me a rose for being there…can you stop messing with the guy Ino? He likes someone, but that someone has a guy already, that's why I felt bad…"

"Oops" said Ino "You're right…well, whatever, get your sleepover stuff and go home, it's Valentine's Day, you should spend your time with Sasuke…"

"Yeah, yeah, tell your mom thanks for letting me stay the night, it's been a long time since I had a sleepover with you…" said Sakura as she grabbed her bag "And now I'm off…" she said as she marched out the door and walked to the side walk.

"Bye Saku!"

"Yeah, see ya"

When she reached the intersection, a black van stopped right in front of her, and the door opened, and it revealed masked people that looked like kidnappers. When she was about to run, two of the mask people held her in both arms and brought her inside the van, and then they blindfolded her, and tied her up.

"Keep quiet girly…" one of them said in a hoarse voice "You'll be our little jewel, perfect Uchiha bait…" he added, and then she heard the others snicker.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, trying to keep calm, even though they blindfolded her and she had no idea what these strangers wanted from her, and she didn't want to know. She begin heard low mutters, like they were communicating about something top secret.

"You don't need to know" said a girl's voice "You could rest now, girl." And then the next thing she knew was cold metal hitting her neck, knocking her out…

* * *

She opened her eyes, then she found herself in a dark room, she couldn't see anything, but she was untied, and she was sitting on something soft. Light shone above her, and she finally saw what was going on. She was sitting on a red couch, and she was wearing an emerald backless dress that was up to her thighs, and showed a bit of her cleavage, her shoulder length hair were in large soft curls, and black pumps with stiletto heels.

"Haruno Sakura" a scrambled voice said.

"What do you want? Why am I dressed like this?" she asked nervously.

"Silence, Haruno. Do as we say and we ensure your safety" said the scrambled, then, another light turned on and it revealed a door "You see that door, Haruno? I would like you to open that door and get in there, got it?"

"What if I-I don't? What's behind that d-door anyways?"

"Ehh, you wanna get stuck in there forever? And, what's behind that wood is for you to find out…and you have to, or else you shall suffer merciless death..."

Then there was a masked guy behind her when she stood up, he pushed her towards the door, which automatically opened, and the masked guy pushed her inside, and then shut the door behind her. And she looked around; it looked really different than what she expected. She was in a garden, with red and white curtains, with rose petal path on the ground, telling her to follow it, and there was music playing at the background, as soon as she heard it, she immediately knew who did this.

_You, you got me  
Thinking it'll be alright.  
You, you told me,  
"Come and take a look inside."  
You believed me,  
In every single lie.  
But I, I failed you this time._

_And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight,  
Tonight._

She followed it till she reached a table, with a candlelight and food; she looked around, trying to find the man that was responsible for this, and then she found it. She saw Sasuke, leaning on the wall, holding a single red rose on his hand, looking at her from head to toe, he smirked. He was wearing an all-black tux, and he really looked good in it, he looked like a very handsome prince…no…more handsome than a prince. He walked towards, his gaze never left hers and he reached for her hand, and kissed it.

"May I charm you tonight, beautiful lady?" he asked her as he looked up, still holding her hand.

"Why, sure you can." She said, then he smirked once more, pulling her close, his hands on her waist, hers on his shoulders, then they started to dance.

_I was waiting  
For the day you'd come around.  
I was chasing,  
And nothing was all I found.  
From the moment you came into my life,  
You showed me what's right._

_And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight._

"Uchiha" she began to say "Did you know you scared the heck out of me? I thought I was going to be a Mafia boss playtoy! And in the end, I was just being set up…for Valentine's Day…."

He chuckled "Happy Valentine's Day" said Sasuke "It was a good plan, anyways, everyone was up for it. And the sleepover was part of it, but the thing that wasn't in the plan was you running off in the morning, we thought that we had to abort it, but Yamanaka said you'd comeback, and you did, and we proceeded. Yamanaka also took liberty of dressing you up, and they had fun scaring you with the dark room and the scrambled voice thing…"

"You are one twisted ass" she muttered, leaning her head on his chest, still slow dancing with him, he could hear him chuckle again, and she rolled her eyes "So…one year more huh? Then you go to Harvard…and you leave me…" she began to say.

"Sakura…" said Sasuke shaking his head, running a finger up and down her back "Have you ever heard of long-distance relationship?"

_I never felt like this before.  
Just when I leave, I'm back for more.  
Nothing else here seems to matter.  
In these ever-changing days,  
You're the one thing that remains.  
I could stay like this forever._

_And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight.  
Tonight.  
'Cause there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you.  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight._

"Are you sure you can keep up with something like that?" she asked him,.

"For you? Why not?" said Sasuke.

"You sound reluctant…."  
"No, I'm not, and I promise you, when I finish University, I'll come back to you…"  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."

Then after a few moments, Sasuke spoke "And my present to you is this…" he pulled out a box, theo ne that he bought from the jewelry store and he opened it to reveal a heart necklace with a white gold chain, and a heart decorated with red diamonds.

Sakura's eyes widened "Sasuke…that's…beautiful…" she said as she stared at its beauty in awe. He smirked and took it out of the box; he walked behind her, and put the necklace around her neck. Then he walked back in front of her, just to see her looking at it, admiring it.

"You like it?" he asked.

"So much" she replied "And here's mine…" as she unlocked the bracelet on her wrist, while with Kiba, she wore the bracelet around her wrist, so that she will not misplace it. It was a guy's bracelet, silver and black, it was simple, but it looked fancy at the same time "That's for the iPhone and the necklace…you like it?"

"Why would I not?" he asked as he took the bracelet from the rosette, and wore it around his wrist.

Their night went on after that, I won't describe it much, and leave you and your imagination to continue what happens after their present giving. But there is something that I'll hint you on: It all went well, after the little kidnap stunt, the others went off, and celebrated Valentine's Day with their boyfriends and girlfriends.

* * *

But, this chapter doesn't end there, in Karin's mansion, the red haired girl was laughing mischievously as she looked at certain photos. She seemed very satisfied and very happy, looks like whatever she's planning, it's going well.

"Look at these jewels…." Said Karin, smiling evilly "I am holding your downfall Sakura…and now, just to call the very person to start the chaos…"

She reached for her phone and began dialing a number "Hello? Can I speak to Itachi Uchiha please? This is Karin, daughter of the mining company…you know what I mean…" she said, then after waiting for a few moments, she was transferred to Itachi's line.

"_Itachi Uchiha speaking"_

"Uchiha-san, it's me Karin."

"_Oh, Karin. Haven't heard from you in a while, what is it that you need?"_

"I have information…"

"_About what? Is it about the business?"_

"No. It's about Sasuke's girlfriend, Sakura?"

"_Oh, she's a nice girl…what about her?"_

"There's something you should know…"

* * *

**Author: **It's a LOOOONG chapter, and it's all text! Gave me headaches...well it's worth it because I know you guys will review! I hope you guys who have me on alert will vote on the poll. the info is vital...I need the results...ASAP!

Also, in this chapter, you met** Ayame Uchiha,** my wonderful OC. If you want to learn more about her, her bio is in my profile and in my blog, thankies!!!!!

**Sweets and Cookies:**

_**Twisted Musalih  
EmoVampireAlchemist  
KayeStar  
MissLadyEmiko  
Innocence and Instinct**_

**Thank you guys and Happy Valentine's Day!**


	12. The Art of Deception Pt 1

**Author: **Hello everyone thanks for the reviews! I KNOW you have been waiting long for an update…well, here it is, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 12 of _17 Ain't So Sweet_! Oh yeah, before I forget, I made a new story last night, it's just because I'm bored and yeah, but don't worry! I won't ditch this story, that's why I updated (duh). Well, if you're interested (and I hope you are), here is the summary:

**The Bodyguard  
**AU. It was his job to protect her, he was her undercover bodyguard, but then he slowly fell in love, and that's where it all went wrong.  
//"It's my job." Sasuke said, crossing his arms. "Is that the only reason?"// SasuSaku.

Interested? Awesome! The prologue is posted, and it's only waiting for YOU to review, remember, every review counts, and as always, you shall get cookies when you review, and you shall see your name when I update. Well, remember, for Soul-Jazz, EVERY review counts, remember that okay? Just keep in mind that your making a person happy each time you review.

It's on my Fanfiction Profile, search me (Soul-Jazz) or click on my author name!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters XD

* * *

_I am done pretending  
You have failed to find what's left  
I will suck you dry again  
Some are not worth saving  
You are such a pretty mess  
I will choke the life within _

_Now you want to take me down  
As if I even care  
I am the monster in your head  
And I thought you'd learn by now  
It seems you haven't yet  
I am the venom in your skin  
And now your life  
Is broken_

**-Breaking Benjamin, Lights Out**

* * *

**RECAP:**

_**She reached for her phone and began dialing a number "Hello? Can I speak to Itachi Uchiha please? This is Karin, daughter of the mining company…you know what I mean…" she said, then after waiting for a few moments, she was transferred to Itachi's line.**_

"_**Itachi Uchiha speaking"**_

"_**Uchiha-san, it's me Karin."**_

"_**Oh, Karin. Haven't heard from you in a while, what is it that you need?"**_

"_**I have information…"**_

"_**About what? Is it about the business?"**_

"_**No. It's about Sasuke's girlfriend, Sakura?"**_

"_**Oh, she's a nice girl…what about her?"**_

"_**There's something you should know…"**_

* * *

Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes "Karin, don't tell me this is one of your schemes to get my little brother all to yourself. You do know that he is clearly not interested with you, in fact, he is disgusted with you and your presence, I am sorry if I offend, but I am just speaking the truth. And he said so himself…" he said, dropping his pen on the table, leaning on his seat after "Plus he has a very nice girlfriend, smart too, I thought teenagers only cared about parties these day, but she is academically focused…"

"_No, I'm serious now! I-"_

"Listen, Karin, my dear, leave Sasuke be. It's his first girlfriend, and I hope it's the last since…I don't want him to be a playboy that I am now…"

"_Listen to me, Itachi Uchiha. I have proof, REAL AND SOLID proof. If you don't believe me, go and have a look yourself. Meet me at the café across your building…"_

"I'm busy at the moment."

"_Tomorrow, I'll be waiting."_

And with that, she hung up, leaving Itachi no choice but to meet up with her tomorrow, he turned off his phone and shook his head "Teenagers…well, no. They'll be adults soon…" he said as he sighed and went back to his work. He has to meet up with Karin, in order to stop her obsession with his little brother, he has to tell her personally to stop, and, look at that evidence she says that she holds in her possession…

_What a bother_, Itachi thought. This thought was getting him off track of his original task, everything about it was intriguing it, and now he couldn't focus…

* * *

"Wow! I never thought we could finish it, but we did!" said Sakura as she smiled at Sasuke, who was beside her, tuning his guitar "I-I never thought we could work out the song earlier than expected. Ah, the power of teamwork…"

"Hn." Then comes his short reply, Sakura frowned, but went back to rejoicing. "Teamwork? It was just only me…you were just singing along that's all…"

Sakura glared at him "Hey! I wrote a part of that song you know! So don't tell me I didn't cooperate at all! And without my singing, this song could never be-" she said, but Sasuke cut her off.

"You mean without MY singing this song could never be this good…" he said, still tuning his guitar, his face was plain as usual, but Sakura could see a small smirk forming in his lips.

"Um…wow, someone thinks of themselves so high…" said Sakura as she rolled her eyes, standing up from her seat, stretching. "Oh well, whatever makes you feel better about yourself…and whatever makes that ego of yours get bigger and bigger…" she added, shrugging.

"Whatever…" he muttered.

"Geez, groggy much? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura as he walked over to him, studying his plain, expressionless face "But you always sleep on the same side of the bed! How can you be?"

"Shouldn't you be used to it already?"

"You are such an ass, you know that? I'm showing concern that you don't appreciate…well, whatever, don't worry, I still love you…"

"You better."

Then after that, Sakura felt him hug her from behind, kissing her neck, then her jaws, and slowly spun her around and planted a kiss on her lips, deepening by the second. Of course, she kisses back, returning the deep and passionate motion he was doing to her. Then he pulled away, and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"But now…how does school sound?"

"Something that ruins moments…"

"Hn. Let's go…"

* * *

Karin sipped the coffee in her cup anxiously, _where was Itachi?_ She thought as she held the envelope where she kept the pictures, she kept looking at the Uchiha building, trying to see if a familiar Uchiha came out from the entrance.

"Karin."

She heard her name and she turned to see Itachi, standing in front of her table, his face looked a bit reluctant, like he didn't want to be here. "Itachi-san, come and sit…" said Karin, referring to the seat in front of her.

"I came here to tell you to lay-off my brother…" said Itachi, as he crossed his arms, looking at her"I'm not staying long, and I-"

"No, Itachi-san, sit. Look at this…" Karin said as she took the photos from the envelope and laid it on the table. Itachi's eyes widened as he instantly sat down and looked at each of the pictures. One of them were Kiba and Sakura together in the park, Kiba giving Sakura a rose, Kiba and Sakura hugging, and Sakura holding the rose dearly.

"Who is this man?" he asked Karin as he studied the pictures.

"Kiba Inuzuka" replied Karin "He studies at our school, and is very close to Sakura, but I didn't know that they were THIS close…"

"She's betrays my brother behind his back?"

"It seems so." Said Karin, nodding sipping her coffee "I had a Private Investigator follow her around, since I never trusted her; true that I want you brother, but I am concerned about him too…" she searched Itachi's face as he looked at the pictures, he seemed to be buying it, Karin smirked a small smirk, if she pushes the right buttons he will give in. Especially with her Private Investigator lie, when it was really Ami doing all the photos, it will seem that she was concerned, not only obsessed.

"Do you see now Itachi-san?" she said after a moment "She is a lie, a big fake. Maybe that's why I couldn't ever trust her…she was a fake…"

"Well aren't you too?" Itachi said after a moment, looking straight in her eyes, trying to see if she would lie.

But Karin was an expert at this, she knew how to beat human lie detecting so she kept calm and said "I know I could be at times…but I never have been after that. I am starting to change for the better…" dramatically as possible and making it look natural at the same time.

_Almost there, Sasuke, you're mine._

"Itachi-san, I want you to believe me for once, I'm not lying. I care for my parents' friend's family. I care about you and especially Sasuke-kun…" said Karin.

Itachi sighed "I guess, for once, you spoke truth." He said "I never knew that that Sakura would be a fake, she was nice, but she had another side that I never knew of. I have to keep Sasuke away from her; I have to tell him this…"

"You should." Said Karin, nodding "He will never believe me; it would work if it was you who told him this information, and he needs to be warned on what Haruno can do to him…"

Itachi stood up "Thank you, Karin." He said as he took the pictures and headed out of the coffee shop. Karin watched him leave, when he was out of sight, she drank her coffee in a satisfying way. She did it, she got Itachi on her side, and now she just used him, used him to start the chaos, and she could feel that she is close to victory…very close.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Ami's number:

"_Karin? How did it go?"_

"I got in. Itachi's mad at that pink bitch now…"

"_That's awesome! So, what now?"_

"I'm going to Sasuke…and I'll just annoy him for quite a bit…"

* * *

Sasuke walked to his Porsche after school, Sakura had to attend to some after-school extra work in the academy with Tsunade, then doing some volunteering at the hospital. He sighed, as he thought about the one last year they have together before he goes to Harvard, he doesn't want to let her go...

"Sasuke."

He looked to the direction where the voice came from and saw Karin, leaning on his car and arms crossed. Her eyes, looking at him in such a way that he knew she was up to no good. He proceeded to what he was doing and reached for his keys "Didn't I tell you lay off me, Karin?" he told her, not bothering to look at her, unlocking his car with his remote.

"I know. And didn't I tell you that I would prove to you that that girlfriend of yours is a bitch?" she countered "I have proof…"

"Proof? Give it to a lawyer and he'll throw it to his garbage can because it's worthless shit…" he said, rolling his eyes as he passed her to go to the driver's side.

"Wait, listen to me." She said as she held his arm, stopping him from proceeding to the driver's side.

He looked at her hand on his arm, and gave her a deathly glare "Let. Go. Bitch." He muttered dangerously that made Karin release him instantly "And lay off me…" he added as he walked to the driver's side of the car, went inside, and drove away, leaving her there, alone.

"Lay off? No way, wait till you find out about the pictures…"

* * *

"Sasuke." Itachi said as Sasuke opened the door of his condo, he was sitting on the couch, and he looked like he was waiting for him for quite a while.

Sasuke frowned "What are you doing here, Itachi? I thought next year was our next meeting…" he said as he closed the door behind him "What's your problem this time?"

"Your girlfriend's cheating on you…"

Sasuke paused, and turned to look at his brother, as if he couldn't believe what he was saying "What did you say?" he said.

"She's cheating on you…"

"How do you know? Sakura could never do that to me…" said Sasuke, getting furious by the minute "Do you have proof Itachi? Or are you just doing this so that I could go to Harvard now?"

"If it was me, I don't plan to, or want to ruin your relationship, but sadly, I have proof in my hands…" said Itachi as he pulled out an envelope that Karin was had when they met at the coffee shop "It was from Karin. I know, I know, she always lie about things just to get you to be hers, but for once, she was sincere, and these pictures…they are clearly not from photoshopped by her…"

"You are lying."

Itachi handed him the envelope he was holding "Go and see for yourself, your girlfriend's lies, where is she right now? Maybe she's meeting up with that man in the pictures…what's his name? I completely forgot, but it started with a K…"

Sasuke took the envelope from him and opened it. He pulled out the pictures and started scanning through them one by one. His eyes widened, this guy, Inuzuka Kiba, he had seen him hanging out with her, but this…

He looked through them and one of them is Kiba giving her a rose…a rose. He looked at the vase at the kitchen, and there sat the very same rose that he saw in the picture he was holding. That rose…she had it with her stuff on Valentine's Day, no wonder she took so long to return to Ino, she was with him, having a secret affair…

She was a lie…

"No…this is not true."

"But it is Sasuke, it is…"

* * *

**Author: **Oh, poor Sasuke, stupid Itachi, bitchy Karin, clueless Sakura. Yes, this will be a two part chapter...why? Because the end is nigh. **REVIEW!**

**Sweet and Cookies to:  
**  
_Twisted Musalih  
KayeStar  
princess-dq  
EmoVampireAlchemist  
XxVanillaNinjaxX  
MissLadyEmiko  
13-muah_

I hope those people who have me on **Alert** would review too...that would make me really happy:)

**Also, thanks to the people who reviewed _"The Bodyguard"_, you are all awesome!!!**


	13. More To Infidelity

**PLEASE READ BELOW:**

**Author: **Hello, my fellow readers! I am currently watching Hockey, Canada vs. USA while doing this update. Don't worry this story won't end in this Chapter, I find it very unlucky to end a story on Chapter 13, since for me, 13 is a very unlucky number. Well, the reason why this Chapter is not named _"Art of Deception Pt. 2"_ is because that would be the name of the last Chapter of this story, thus, ending this story.

You are aware that I proposed a sequel for this story a few Chapters ago, by the poll's results; I have decided to give it a go, since I was enlightened by your "GO" signal for me to continue. Also, I thank **Tiger Priestess **for her ideas about the future of this story. I will inform you right now that the Chapter after this will be the last one. Then it is followed by the sequel that I know you will want by the time you see the ending of _17 Ain't So Sweet_.

Chapter 2 of _The Bodyguard_ is posted!  
Go to my profile (Soul-Jazz), and you know what to do:  
**Read and Review!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters XD

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_**He looked through them and one of them is Kiba giving her a rose…a rose. He looked at the vase at the kitchen, and there sat the very same rose that he saw in the picture he was holding. That rose…she had it with her stuff on Valentine's Day, no wonder she took so long to return to Ino, she was with him, having a secret affair…**_

_**She was a lie…**_

_**"No…this is not true."**_

_**"But it is Sasuke, it is…"**_

* * *

_A phrasing that's a single tear,  
Is harder than I ever feared  
And you were left feeling so alone.  
Because these days aren't easy  
Like they have been once before  
These days aren't easy anymore._

**-Secondhand Serenade, Why**

* * *

"Okay, keep calm, deep breaths…" said Sakura as she looked at the patient who was having her blood taken. The patient looked really nervous and scared, and she kept her eyes on Sakura "Stay with me, keep looking at me…don't look at your arm!" she said as she saw the patient's eyes slowly moving to her arm "Okay, now close your eyes…." the patient obeyed and did as instructed "Take a deep breath, inhale…" the patient inhaled "and exhale….".

"Ms. Sakura, I-I don't think I-I can d-do…" began the patient as she exhaled, her eyes tightly shut, trying hard not to think about the nurse who was cleaning her arm, preparing for her blood to get taken.

"You can." Said Sakura sternly, yet gently to the patient at the same time, her emerald eyes shifted to the nurse who gave her a signal to continue "I promise, if you stay with me, everything will be alright, okay?"

"O-Okay."

"Good." Said Sakura happily "Now, imagine yourself in a peaceful garden…" she said, the tone of her voice switched to a calm and soothing tone "Full of flowers…waterfalls…butterflies…" she continued as the nurse inserted the needle in her arm.

"V-Very beautiful…" replied the patient.

"Awesome, now add sounds…hear the water crashing down from the peak, the birds singing…" said Sakura, feeling like she was in that scenario too "Do you hear it?"

"Y-Yes"

"Good, and then…release yourself in that garden…feel…free…" said Sakura, after a few moments, the nurse nodded to her direction, indicating that it was done "Now…open your eyes…"

The patient slowly opened her eyes, and saw the nurse placing a ball of cotton and tape on the spot her blood was taken "All done." Said Sakura, beaming at the patient "That wasn't so bad, was it?" she continued as she crossed her arms and watched the patient as she stood up and looked at the spot her blood was taken.

"I didn't feel pain, only a slight bite…" said the patient as she ran a finger on the spot on her arm.

"Because you were in your garden!" said Sakura, winking "Distract yourself from reality, and you will become oblivious to what's really happening…"

"Y-You are a very nice person, Ms. Sakura. I'm sure you will have a very bright future in this hospital…" complimented the patient as she stood in front of Sakura, very grateful "I am truly afraid of needles, and you…you took it all away…thank you…"

"No problem, Mrs. Adams. It's my job." Said Sakura "Plus, I like making the patients in this Hospital feel very comfortable, some thing like...another home…"

When the patient named Mrs. Adams went off, the Head Nurse Anko, was leaning on the wall, looking at Sakura with eyes full of amusement "Mission Accomplished for Haruno Sakura…" she said as she crossed her arms "She saved another patient from going all panicky over the dreaded needle…"

"You don't have to make it too epic…" Sakura muttered in a low voice "Well, anyways, that's my last for today; I have to get home now…"

"Take care."

"Yeah, Yeah."

* * *

Sakura walked along the sidewalk, rubbing her temples as she did so, lately she was very stressed with all the after-school works, and volunteer hours in hospitals and nursing homes. Now, as she walked, all she could think about is lying on a soft bed, snuggle comfortably beside the Uchiha. She looked ahead of her, and saw a man, who looked very familiar, but it was only his back, she had to make sure…

"Kiba?" she asked to the man walking ahead of her after a moment.

The said man turned, "Sakura?"

"Oh, it IS you…" said Sakura a small smile upon her face "Well, that's good, I just need someone to walk with me on the way home…"

"Are you alright?" he asked "You don't look well…"

"Just…stressed" replied the rosette, reassuring him "That's all."

"Whatever you say…"

"Why are you here? Did you go to the Hospital or something?" asked Sakura for a moment, it came to her curiosity on why Kiba was around these parts, it intrigued her for a while…

"Oh, I visited by aunt, you see, she's a nurse there…I come to the hospital from time to time to visit her and have a small chat with her…." Said Kiba shrugging "Yeah, that's about it—oh, I also heard that you were volunteering there too. My aunt said you were great with the patients…"

"Really? Am I that known?" she said, unaware of her own fame.

"Yup." Said Kiba, nodding.

Sakura smiled at the dog-lover, but slowly…it faded. The other reason why she wanted to talk to Kiba was the fact that she thought it would distract her from the headache that she was suffering with the whole walk. She ran out of Tylenol, and she forgot to get some back the hospital, and the only option left was him…Kiba, talking to him. But it wasn't really working…

"Sakura? Are you alright?" he asked, they were a few more blocks near his house.

"I…I…" she began to say, but the next thing she knew was collapsing to his arms, and a blurry vision of Kiba, looking at her with wide eyes, then Kiba dissolved from her sight, and everything turned black…

"Sakura!" he was panicking, he didn't know where she lived, he knew it was in these parts, but had no idea where. He opened her bag and searched for her phone, but it was drained, and the only possible solution he had was…to take her to his house…

* * *

"Sasuke, it's been 3 hours since the said time that Sakura would go home…" said Itachi as he sat on the armchair, his arms crossed, his eyes were on his younger brother who was desperately trying to call Sakura's phone.

"Sakura, pick up…" he muttered, walking around the room, frustrated.

"I don't think she will Sasuke." Said Itachi, shaking her head"Like I said earlier, she might be having some fun with the Inuzuka boy…"

"Can you shut up, Itachi?!" said Sasuke, losing his temper to the well-dressed man sitting on his armchair "You are clearly being a bother…"

"Give it up, brother…" said Itachi "She's a lie…"

"But I don't know her like that…" said Sasuke, glaring at Itachi "I promise you, if I see it with my own eyes, I'll pack my stuff myself…and I'll go to Harvard, and never look back…."

"Are you sure?"

"I am, and I will."

* * *

  
**Author: **Short, but it's a like a filler, since I don't want to end it on this Chapter since it would be Chapter 13. Poor Sakura, stressed. REVIEW!!!

**Cookies to:**

_KayeStar  
Twisted Musalih  
13-muah  
EmoVampireAlchemist  
princess-dq  
Crispy Gecko-chan  
MissLadyEmiko  
XxVanillaninjaXX  
TorieStar  
sasusaku11  
Tiger Priestess  
MonkeysAreMyLife  
flare-hugs_

Thank you for reviewing everyone! I hope you continue reviewing :)


	14. The Art of Deception Pt 2

**Author: **Hello, my fellow readers. This is it, the end of 17 Ain't So Sweet, and time for us to move on to the sequel! Oh yeah, and don't forget to review this chapter! So that we can leave a good 100 plus reviews before completely leaving this story, ok? Good, let's move on…

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters XD

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_****__**"Give it up, brother…" said Itachi "She's a lie…"**_

_**"But I don't know her like that…" said Sasuke, glaring at Itachi "I promise you, if I see it with my own eyes, I'll pack my stuff myself…and I'll go to Harvard, and never look back…."**_

_**"Are you sure?"**_

_**"I am, and I will."**_

* * *

_Don't hang up, can't we talk  
So confused it's like I'm lost  
What went wrong, what made you go  
Don't pretend you don't know  
This is me I'm unchangeable_

When did we fall apart  
Or did you lie from the start  
When you said, it's only you  
I was blind, such a fool  
Thinking we were unbreakable

_It was you and me, against the world_  
_And you promised me forever more_  
_Was it something that I said_  
_Was it something that I did_  
_Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful_

**-Lesley Roy, Unbeautiful**

* * *

"Nnnh…Sasuke…?" said Sakura as she slowly opened her eyes, and met Kiba's face, who was looking over to her in worry "Ah, Kiba!"she exclaimed, sitting up, looking at the dog lover. She looked around, and saw that she was on a bed, and in a house that she believes that belongs to him. "Why…Why am I here? What happened? Where am I?" she asked, firing questions at him.

"You passed out." He replied with a small chuckle, amused by her astonishment "When we were walking, you were having a headache, and when I asked you if you're alright…well you…passed out, just like that…"

"How long was I out?"

"Ehh…the whole night…"

"The whole night? It means I spent the night in your house unknowingly?" she said, eyes wide toward him. She sighed and rubbed her temples, she was still feeling a slight headache, but not as bad as last night. The feeling of the pain she experienced that night was unbearable, like angry pain, if it were a person, it must be someone angry…or frustrated…

"I'm sorry, but I HAD to bring you to my house, and get you checked up with my dad…I know, I know, he's a vet but in order to be in the medical field, you have to know your biology..so he took a look at you and he said you were fine, and it was weird that you passed out just like that when you have no signs of extreme stress that could actually lead you to passing out. Other than that, you're fine…" said Kiba, adding a shrug after the last sentence "Uchiha must be worried now, shall I take you home?"

"Please."

* * *

"Sasuke, this is becoming stupid." Said Itachi, shaking his head, "We stayed up all night, waiting for her but she never showed, and this just made me miss hours of glorious sleep that I haven't had for a while…I am done here, handle this yourself." He said as he stood up and grabbed his briefcase "I trust that you keep your word, call me when you have made your decision…" he added as he patted his shoulder and went out of the condo.

Sasuke sighed, what was happening? No. This wasn't happening, why was this happening? After all this time…is Sakura really deceiving him? What was the truth, he wanted to know. He looked at the window and found his answer, there, with his own two eyes; he saw his cherry blossom being dropped off by someone no other than Kiba. Sasuke watched as Kiba went out of his car, had a little chat with Sakura, a few laughs, then after, a hug…_a hug._

As far as his knowledge serves him, the only person she hugs that's a friend was Naruto. For Sasuke, Naruto was acceptable, but Inuzuka…

The Rose.

The Pictures.

The Scene.

They were all evidences of Sakura's deception towards him. All the lies that she made him believe, Itachi was right; she was nothing but a lie. He thought that for once, she was a girl that wasn't like the fan girls, but someone different, but no…she was just like them, a lie. He stood there, frozen on the spot, watching the little scene as it happened.

_**"I promise you, if I see it with my own eyes, I'll pack my stuff myself…and I'll go to Harvard, and never look back…."**_

Sasuke, being a man of his word, rushed to his room and started packing. All this time…it was a waste, it was a lie, might as well go to Harvard and make worth out of the life had been given with…

* * *

"Finally. I can go home." Sakura muttered happily as she walked at her condo floor, she can't wait to sit on the couch and spend some time with Sasuke, rehearsing the song…and all that fun stuff. She pulled out the other set of keys that Sasuke lent her as she reached their door, with a turn of a lock; she opened the door, and found bags and luggages in front of her.

"S-Sasuke? What's going on?" she asked, completely puzzled.

The Uchiha came out of the room, holding a box, his eyes clashing to hers. Sakura felt fear as she looked at his eyes, immediately she sensed anger and hatred radiating from his eyes. "I'm going to Harvard, tomorrow." He replied coldly as he stuffed the box inside the bag, his eyes still on hers.

"W-Why? I thought we still had one yea-"

"One year? That's gone now Sakura, now because I know you cheated on me…" he said, cutting her off, saying the words with the same coldness "You're a lie. And I am so stupid for not noticing that…"

"Cheated? I never cheated on you Sasuke!" she said, close to tears "I never ever-"

"Save your breath Sakura. It's over." He said, cutting her off again. He doesn't want to listen to her, he had enough, enough of her lies.

"But Sasuke!" she said, grabbing his arm, a tear straining down her cheeks "Please, believe me. I can't cheat on you…I can't…"

"No, Sakura. I saw it with my own two eyes…I saw it." He said as he grabbed his bags, and started to head out of the condo "Goodbye Sakura, thanks a lot for lying…"

Sakura, in tears, ran after him out the condo, but he was nowhere to be found. She looked around with her watery eyes, crying as she did so. Then she felt his presence behind her, and she took the opportunity to speak to him, one last time…just to change his mind from his sudden actions. She took a deep breath and said "I never-" but before she could even say it all, she felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck, then slowly blacking out…

"_Goodbye Sakura…"_

* * *

**-  
EPILOGUE  
-**

* * *

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything_  
_That I wanted_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be_  
_But we lost it_

_All of our memories so close to me_  
_Just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_

**-Avril Lavigne, Happy Ending**

* * *

"Sakura? Sakura, are you ok?" said Kiba, shaking her arm, trying to bring her back to life, the rosette slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was inside Sasuke's condo, lying on the couch. Everything that Sasuke owned was gone, swept clean. She thought it was just all but a dream, but it all happened, for real, he left her.

"Oh Kiba." She said as she hugged him, sobbing as she remembered what happened between her and Sasuke, how he left her, and how he accused her. After a moment, she pulled away, and looked at him "Wh-Why are you here?"

"Oh, you left your iPhone…" said Kiba, pulling out her phone out of his pocket, waving it in front her with a small smile, and "When I came to the building to give it back, I saw Uchiha going inside some fancy car and driving away…did you guys…fight? And when I came to your floor…your door was open…"

"Kiba…Kiba he left me." She said through tears "He was telling me that I cheated on him, when I never did. I can never do that to him…but he believed so…and he—he left." She said as she hugged him once again, crying.

Kiba, stunned of what she said, hugged her tightly to make her feel at least a bit better with the disaster she's currently handling "Don't worry, Sakura. He'll come back…" he assured her, trying to lift her spirits up.

"No he won't." Sakura replied "He's going to Harvard, and he'll leave me here, with an accusation that I never did…"

"But for now, calm down." Said Kiba as he stood up, offering a hand to her "How about some Starbucks? That ought to make you feel better…in a way…" Sakura nodded and took his hand, and he helped her up the couch, and both headed out of the condo.

Sakura's emerald eyes fell on an envelope under her condo door as she went out and looked at her condo, which was across Sasuke's . It was a white envelope, tucked under her door, waiting for the owner to get it. Curious, she took it out under her door and opened it, and there she found a picture of Sasuke and Karin kissing each others in the sidewalk near his Porsche. Sakura dropped the photo and began crying again, Kiba rushed to her side, hugging her trying to comfort her.

"No…No.."

"S-Sakura…he cheated on you too…"

* * *

**-END-**

* * *

**Author:** Now that's the conclusion of 17 Ain't So Sweet, not quite what some of you expected, correct? Yes, it's truly a sad ending, that's why I proposed a sequel, to get to the happy ending! Of course, we won't let Karin win, won't we? Thank you for reading 17 Ain't So Sweet, especially the ones who stuck with it till the very end. As for the sequel...guess what? When I posted this chapter, I posted Chapter 1 of it too! I am indeed spoling you guys. And I am asking you to review one last time you guys, just like a farewell to this part of their story as we move on to the sequel.

Ta-da, here is the sequel, find it in my profile:

**25 So Bittersweet  
**AU. 8 Years ago, they fell in love and they fell apart. 8 years later, fate made them meet each other again, she was his secretary, and he was her boss. Slowly, they began falling for each other again. //Sequel of 17 Ain't So Sweet// SasuSaku.

Hmm. Interesting, isn't it? Well, check it out!

**Thank you to all reviewers of 17 Ain't So Sweet:**

_Narutofanatic32  
Innocence and Instinct  
Tiger Priestess  
sasusaku11  
Crispy Gecko-chan  
Broadway-Naruto-Girl  
melody-berry2  
EmoVampireAlchemist  
XxVanillaninjaxX  
PineappleBreeze  
skunji  
princess-dq  
Kick -Assing -Kunoichi  
MonkeysAreMyLife  
TheSillyDolly  
KayeStar  
flare-hugs  
iLOVu  
TorieStar  
LazyNinja  
Mistyjet  
MissLadyEmiko  
OneSixty2  
Twisted Musalih_

**And the 100th reviewer:**

_DreamerxReality_

And to everyone who will review this story in the future!

Thank you for reviewing you guys, without you, this story wouldn't reach this much reviews! Please review this last chapter so that we could leave a good 100 plus reviews!!! Thank you so much again, I hope to see you in the sequel!

**A DISCLAIMER for this story:**  
I absolutely do not own Naruto or any of its characters, also, I do not own the song and the lyrics I posted in this story. All in all, I absolutely own NOTHING.

* * *

**17 Ain't So Sweet  
by  
Soul-Jazz  
**

**Followed by:**  
**25 So Bittersweet**

* * *

**-S**_o_u**l-**_J_**a**_z_**z-  
-**


End file.
